


I'll change your world

by Kouhai4lyfe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, My OCs, cringy af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 60,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kouhai4lyfe/pseuds/Kouhai4lyfe
Summary: Soldier Game trio as Gangsters and The others as NormiesBasically they're just spoiled rich kids so yeahWhat's the worst thing that could happen?Too tiredFor more explaining





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Eli's POV

Its the first day of school  
I walked towards my car and got in  
This car is new, its from overseas  
But it doesn't really matter

I drive to school and parked at our private space

Only my friends are allowed to go in  
And park their cars

I heard someone talk behind me

"Hey, Ayase's car is a Lamborghini Veneno and it costs $4.5M!"

I smirked because its true  
Then I sat down at my car waiting for my friends  
I pulled out my phone to check my messages  
But its not like it mattered

Then I heard something coming  
It was Maki's car  
I smirked while looking at her then she smirked back  
After she parked her car beside mine  
She came out and walk towards me

"Am I late?" The red head asked

I laughed "Detention!" I joked

She laughed

Then We heard the girl muttered behind us

"Woah! Nishikino's car is a Ferrari F60 America and it costs $2.5M!"

"Why are she here? She should be inside." Maki said  
Then she shouted at the girl  
"HEY GET OUT OF HERE! YOU'RE REALLY ANNOYING!"

"Oh Im sorry!" The girl ran

Then finally Umi's Car came  
Then we stared at the car it was new as well

She parked it Beside Maki's Car  
Then she got outside and walked towards us

"It seems I'm late?" Umi asked while smiling

"Wow Umi This is the first time." Maki said

"Yeah I thought you'd arrive first." I muttered

Then we heard a voice behind us  
"Woah! Sonoda's car is a Mansory Vivere Bugatti Veyron that costs $3.4M!"

Its the same girl

Maki rolled her eyes then yelled  
"SHUT UP!"

"Im sorry!" The girl ran

"Hey maki, Try to be nice." Umi said then chuckled

"Hey it's annoying." Maki replied

I chuckled "Lets Go inside."

Then we walked inside the campus  
The students moved aside and stared at us

I was in the center

Then suddenly a girl with a face full of makeup walked towards me

"Hey Elichika you want to hang out tonight?" She said to me then winked

Maki and Umi chuckled

I raised my eyebrow then looked at her eyes

"Stop calling me that and I don't want to hang out with Ugly girls like you." I replied then we walked passed her

 

Maki pats my Back "Ew what the hell is she?" Then she laughed

"Damn, thats sure is embarrassing." Umi said with a smile

"Thats what she gets." I muttered then smirked

Then as we look at the bulletin board we were able to find our own class lists

Im at 3-A

"It looks like I'm at 2-A" Umi muttered

"Im in 1-A" Maki muttered

"Guess I'll meet you guys at lunch at the meeting place." I said then smiled

 

"Yeah, see you guys later." Maki said

 

As I walked towards my assigned classroom I bumped into a girl

"Hey! Watch it!" I scolded her

"Oh! Im so Sorry!" She looked at me

She had turquoise eyes and purple hair  
She was exquisite

I stared at her

"Its alright." I replied

"Umm.. May I ask where is room 3-A?" She asked

"Yes,Thats where I'm going to." I replied

"Ah! Can I tag along with you?" She asked again

"Sure." I replied

Why is my heart racing?

No. I'll just ignore it

End of Eli's POV

\-----------------------------------------------  
Umi's POV

I can't believe I'm in the same class as Kotori

My heart starts to race

Never mind I'll just act normally  
Just like how I act to others

The room was noisy and  
As I walked in the room  
They stared at me  
I nodded then sat on the last chair  
Then I felt my phone buzzed

I grab my phone and checked the message

Maki: As soon as I entered the room everyone was staring at me  
Am I that Good looking?

I chuckled then replied

Umi: Same, But I'm pretty sure I'm more beautiful."

I glanced at the room I caught everyone staring at me but then looked away

Umi:They're even staring at me even Im texting."

Maki:I scolded them for staring

Then Eli replied

Eli:thats harsh

Maki: You were harsh earlier

Eli: she's a fake obviously

Maki: Yeah

Eli: By the way, I bumped into a new girl earlier

Eli: And She's pretty

My eyebrow raised then I smiled

Umi: Woah, You got someone new Eli

Maki: Really now haha

Eli:Yeah, I like her

Eli: Turn off your phones now Class will be starting

I placed back my phone in my pocket and lifted my head

 

I saw an ash-haired girl in front of me

"Kotori?" I muttered

 

Then she looked back at me and her eyes widened

"Umi-chan?" She muttered

My eyes widened then I nodded and smiled

"I'm glad that we are in the same class." I muttered

"Yeah, Me too." She said then smiled back

I nodded and smiled then she faced the board

I covered my face with my hands while blushing

My heart beats so fast

Why am I like this?

End of Umi's POV  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Maki's POV

Thank goodness its Lunch already

I walked to the canteen and My eyes widened when I saw that they're going to serve tomato soup

I walked quickly and pushed one student  
I chuckled

"One tomato soup." I ordered

"Here you go." She served me a bowl full of white stuff

"Hey I asked for a Tomato soup not Your crap!" I scolded her loudly

"Oh I'm so sorry." She hurried and replaced the bowl  
Then gave me the tomato soup

"Damn." I took the soup

"What a brat." I heard a voice behind me

I looked back "What the fuck did you just called me?"

She looked back and said "You are a brat."

She had crimson eyes and a dark hair

I let out a laugh "You might need to look at yourself in the mirror kid."

"Don't call me that!" She snapped

"Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes then chuckled

Then I walked away then heard her yelled

"FOR SOMEONE SO CUTE TO HAVE A PRETTY SHITTY ATTITUDE!"

I looked back with a smile  
She was staring at me

I winked

End of Maki's POV

\----------------------------------------------


	2. She's Peculiar

Eli and Umi waited for maki to arrive 

"Hey Eli." Umi spoke up

"Hey whats up ?" Eli said 

"I was in the same class with Kotori." 

 

"Woah, then?" Eli said with confusion 

"Even worst, She sat in front of me." Umi said looking down

"Damn, then did you say something?" Eli asked

"Yes, I muttered her name." Umi said while looking down

Eli didn't say anything 

"I told her I was grateful to be in the same class as her." 

"She told me that she's grateful too." 

"I don't know how to approach her after these years." Umi muttered 

"But do you still want her?" Eli asked

Umi lifted her head then faced Eli 

"Of course." 

Eli chuckled 

"Yknow I told you guys I met a pretty girl earlier?" Eli muttered

"Eh? Why?" Umi asked

"I like her." Eli said with a smile

Umi chuckled 

"You're just gonna play her around like the others." Umi said with a smile

 

"No, She's different." Eli said with a smile

"I noticed that she's simple, She doesn't do makeup inside the classroom, She's intelligent then lastly she's exquisite." 

"Its like she's almost perfect." Eli muttered while smiling 

Umi's Jaw dropped 

"Are you being serious right now?" Umi asked 

"Umi! Why are you doubting me?" Eli replied 

"Because after all those girls you had back then made me doubt everything you are saying right now." Umi said 

 

Eli laughed "My dad wants me to date them for his business and after he get what he wants I eventually broke up with those girls." 

"But this time, I was impressed." Eli said then smirked

"Wow." Umi said then laughed 

Umi walked towards the table and took a slice of pizza 

Then maki arrived

"About time you arrive." Eli muttered

"Had some fight with a brat." Maki said   
While holding a bowl full of tomato soup 

"That looks good." Eli said 

"Shut up and buy one, This is mine." Maki said then sat at the chair and placed her bowl on the table  
Then ate

"Hey Maki are there children in the campus?" Eli asked then took a slice of pizza 

"Yeah, then she called me cute." Maki replied 

"As if." Umi said then laughed

"Its true! Im a cutie." Maki said with a smirk

 

"What does she look like?" Eli asked 

 

"She had a twin tied dark hair,crimson eyes." Maki replied 

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Eli laughed loudly 

"Why are you laughing?" Maki asked

"She's not a kid! She's a 3rd year!" Eli answered 

"Woah really? HAHA!" Maki said with wide eyes and laughed 

 

"And who the hell is that?" Umi asked

"She's Nico Yazawa, I know her cause she had a fight with my Ex." Eli said then chuckled 

 

"Which one? There are many." Maki joked 

They laughed 

"Nevermind that, Someone just caught my attention." Eli said while smiling 

"Woah! Tell me about it." Maki said with interest 

\-----------------------------------------------  
Nozomi's POV 

I walked out of the classroom then suddenly Ayase-san called me out

"Hey Tojo." She greeted 

"Hello ayase-san." I nodded 

She laughed "just call me Eli." 

"Oh! Then just call me nozomi.." I smiled at her

"Okay Nozomi." She said with a smile

"Hey,Its lunch huh? You better eat now." She said 

"I'll see you later Nozomi." She smiled then walked away

"Yeah." I nodded and smiled 

As I glanced around people are staring at me then I was dragged by a classmate 

She led me to the canteen 

"Hey girl I'm Nico Yazawa, and I can't believe what I just saw." She muttered 

"Why? Whats wrong?" I asked her 

She led me to a table where there are other strangers sitting 

"Oh! Are you Nico-chan's new friend?" A girl with ash colored hair muttered

"Oh I'm her classmate, She dragged me here." I replied

"Woah, something must've happened." She said 

"Oh! My name is Kotori Minami, A second year!" She said 

"I'm Nozomi tojo." I replied and smiled

"Woaah! She's beautiful nya!" A cat like girl muttered 

I just smiled 

"She's Rin Hoshizora." Kotori pointed at the girl 

"I'm Honoka!" The girl said while eating bread

"Im Hanayo." Said the shy girl 

"Its nice to meet you all, can I be friends with all of you?" I said 

"Of course!" They said in unison 

Then Nico appeared and she looks pissed 

"Damn that kid!" Nico muttered 

"Why? Is there any problem?" Kotori said with confusion 

"That Maki nishikino is being a brat!" She said with annoyance 

Then she looked at me

"Ohh! You can't believe what happened earlier and this is the reason I dragged her here!" Nico said while smiling

"Then whut ish it?" Honoka said while chewing bread 

"Ayase Eli came to GREET HER WITH A SMILE!" Said Nico

Honoka choked   
Rin splashed water   
And all of their eyes widened an were focused on me

"W-Why? Is there something wrong with her?" I asked

"SHE DOESNT GREET ANYONE EXEPT HER FRIENDS!" Nico yelled 

My eyes widened 

"What?" I muttered 

"Then you must be special!" Kotori gleamed 

"Yeah, Eli doesn't even bother greeting her Exes back then!" Nico said

 

"Wow, Is she that Cold?" I asked

"Yeah! Earlier there's a girl who suddenly talked to her then She scolded her and called her ugly." Nico said 

"Wow." I said 

"Now I'm curious about her." I muttered 

"Careful now, she's a Gangleader after all." Nico replied 

"Woah." I muttered with my eyes widened 

"Aaand Maki nishikino and Umi sonoda are members of her gang." Nico added

Then I noticed Kotori lowered her head and smiled sadly 

"What's wrong Kotori-chan?" I asked 

She quickly lifted her head   
"Eh?! N-No its nothing Umi-chan!" She stuttered 

"Umi-chan?" I said with confusion 

They sat in silence 

"Im...sorry." She muttered 

She stood up "I need to visit the restroom."   
Then she walked away

My eyes widened as I look at Kotori   
Then I look back at them who are staring down

"Is there any problem?" I asked 

They looked at each other before looking back at me

"I guess I trust you now." Nico said 

I nodded

"Umi and Kotori are childhood best friends, Umi didn't know Kotori loved her more than just a friend then few years later   
Umi's Mother died and they needed to move overseas with her father,   
Umi didn't want to leave Kotori   
But his father was selfish, He forced Umi to Come with him and told her she's a burden to the family,  
He arranged Umi to different people for their business   
And that completely changed Umi." Nico muttered while looking down

"And now Kotori doesn't know how to approach Umi, and even worst she's friends with Nishikino and Ayase   
And she's even part of their gang." Nico added

My eyes are wide and I stared down

So thats why....

End of Nozomi's POV 

\-----------------------------------------------  
As Kotori walked to the restroom while sobbing 

Why is it so painful? She thought

"Kotori?.." 

She heard a familiar voice 

\----------------------------------------------

{(-_-)}


	3. Ready to face you

She heard a familiar voice in front of her 

She lifted her head and saw Umi

She stared for a while with tears rolled down to her cheek

Then covered her face with her hands 

Umi quickly ran towards her then slowly lowered her hands to see her face 

"Kotori...why are you crying?" Umi asked while looking at her eyes

"B-Because I-Its so painful." Kotori replied while sobbing 

"Who did this?" Umi said in a serious tone

"No one." Kotori replied 

"Then why are you crying?" 

"Because it's painful to watch you like this, I didn't do anything back then for you and you've changed so much...  
I don't know if I'm still part of your life." Kotori said with tears

Umi wiped her tears 

"Of course you're a part of my life,   
And you're the one I want to be with always." Umi said then smiled 

"Like back then." Umi added 

Then Kotori hugged her tightly   
Arms around Umi's neck  
And Umi's arms wrapped Kotori's waist 

Kotori sobbed

"I missed you so much Umi-chan."   
Kotori said then cried

"I missed you too Kotori." 

\-----------------------------------------------  
As Maki and Eli watched Umi and Kotori embraced 

They high five and looked back at them smirking 

"Guess Umi got a girlfriend huh?" Eli muttered 

"Yeah, fuck that." Maki replied with a smile 

"You jelly?" Eli joked

"Hell no, I could get almost everyone with this face." Maki replied 

Eli laughed "And everytime someone confessed their lovey dovey feelings to you ,you'd always laugh at them and tell them their ugly." Eli said then laughed 

 

Maki chuckled "And its true, You also did that earlier!" Maki exclaimed 

"No shit, Her face was full of makeup   
If she wore those off I bet she'd look horrible." Eli muttered with a smirk

 

Then they saw Umi walking towards them 

"How'd it go?" Eli asked 

"I guess I got a girlfriend now?" Umi replied 

"Yieeee Umi got her girl now~" Eli teased 

Umi blushed "S-Shut up!" 

"But did she accept that you're a part of this gang?" 

"Of course, she said as long as I don't get hurt often." Umi replied

"Thats a supportive one." Maki said 

"Yeah, enough of this cheesy shit lets get back to class." Eli muttered

"See you guys later." Eli muttered then walked away

\-----------------------------------------------  
Maki's POV 

As I walked to a different direction   
I obviously don't want to attend class

So I decided to go to the music room

There, a piano stands from the shiny floor.  
Finally some good thing in this school

As I touched the keys I remembered something   
As I sat down and stared at the piano

It wouldn't hurt if I play 

Guess I'll play Days in the sun

I began to play

Days in the sun  
When My life has barely begun not until my whole life is done will I ever leave you...

Then I played   
I noticed tears dropped on the keys 

Eh? Why am I crying? 

Thats right....Mother...

I closed my eyes and frowned 

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" 

I heard a voice coming out from the door 

It was the girl back   
One with the Black hair and Red eyes

I stared at her   
Then frowned 

"Im fine! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled 

Then she stared at me with a scared look then ran away

Then I slammed the door 

And I sat at the floor 

I lifted my head down and frowned 

"Crying doesn't solve anything Maki." I told myself then wiped my tears 

"Fucking get your shit together." 

I got up and decided to go to our private place

When I got there I laid down on the sofa and fell asleep 

 

\-----------------------------------------------  
As Eli arrived at the classroom she saw Many students swarm over Nozomi 

When one of them saw her she poked the other girl which all of them saw eli then they all walked away 

Eli raised an eyebrow then walked towards her seat which is behind Nozomi 

When she sat at her chair then poked   
Nozomi  
Then Nozomi faced eli 

"Hey Nozomi, why are they swarming over you earlier?" Eli asked 

Nozomi giggled "Do you want to know?" She replied 

Eli chuckled "Yeah, tell me." 

"They kept asking what did I do to make You notice and greet me." She answered honestly 

Eli's eyes widened then smiled

"Then? What did you say?" Eli said

"No, I didn't say anything I just kept on smiling." 

Eli laughed "really?" 

"Yeah, It was a relief that you came in." 

"They're a pain ain't they?" Eli asked while smiling 

"Yeah..But don't tell." Nozomi said then chuckled 

Then Eli stood up 

"HEY LISTEN ALL OF YOU!   
IF YOU BOTHER NOZOMI FOR SOME DUMB REASON EXPECT A PUNCH ON THE FACE NEXT TIME!" Eli yelled 

Everyone looked at her 

Then eli sat down and smiled at Nozomi 

Nozomi's eyes widened fixed at Eli

"Why'd you do that?!" Nozomi exclaimed 

"Why? They're annoying." Eli replied 

"And what you did was mean." Nozomi said then pouted

Cute...Eli thought 

Eli chuckled "Then what should I do?" 

"Apologize!" Nozomi said while pouting 

"Heey I can't do that!" Eli said

"Then I won't forgive you!" Nozomi replied 

"Grrr..I don't wanna." Eli said

"Then this conversation is over." Nozomi said then began to face in front 

"W-Wait!" Eli grabbed Nozomi's shoulder 

Then Nozomi turned back to eli 

"Apologize?" She said while smiling 

Eli sighed 

"I'm sorry." 

"Apologize to them! Not to me!" Nozomi said

 

"Look Nozomi I can't do that, Because if something happened to you because of me I'll regret it." Eli said in a serious tone 

 

"You're worried about me?" Nozomi asked

Eli sighed "yes." 

Nozomi giggled   
"Then can I call you Elicchi ?" 

"Wha? Why?" Eli said with confusion 

"Because its cute and it fits you." Nozomi said while smiling 

 

"I'm a leader of a gang and a cute name fits me?" 

"You're the cutest gang leader Elicchi." 

"Nozomiiiii" Eli said while blushing 

Nozomi giggled 

While the people around them stared at them with jaws dropped 

Then Nico spoke up 

"I can't believe this."

\-----------------------------------------------

（≧∇≦)/ ) )


	4. Normal days are over

Umi's POV

As I walked towards my classroom I noticed Kotori and Honoka are waiting for me 

When they noticed me they waved 

"Umi-chan!" Kotori said while waving 

"Oohh!" Honoka said while looking at me 

 

I walked towards them 

"Did you wait for me?" I asked

They nodded in unison 

Then as we walked together kotori grabbed my hand and intertwined her fingers then I did the same 

 

we returned to our seats 

Then I noticed the girl in front Kotori was smirking while looking at her but Kotori didn't noticed it 

Then when Kotori tried to nap   
Her desk was pulled by the girl   
Then Kotori fell 

Almost everyone on the class were laughing 

I stood up and helped Kotori 

"A-Are You Okay Kotori?" I Said with worry 

"I'm alright Umi-chan, I'm pretty used to it." 

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed 

I Stood up 

"STOP LAUGHING!"  I yelled furiously 

"EVERYONE WHO BULLIES KOTORI WILL BE EXPELLED IMMEDIATELY!" 

"AND YOU!" I pointed at the girl 

"Eh?" She replied 

"IF YOU DID THAT AGAIN YOU'RE OUT OF THIS SCHOOL!" I yelled at her

"NOW CHANGE SEATS WITH HONOKA!" 

"YEAH!" Honoka said from a seat far away from us 

She shivered in fear an started walking towards Honoka's old seat

Then Honoka ran towards us

"Umi-chan you're so cool!" Honoka said 

"Be seated before I change my mind." I said calmly 

I grabbed Kotori's hand 

"THE REASON WHY YOU SHOULD NOT LAY ANY FINGER ON KOTORI IS BECAUSE!" I cut off then I raised out our holding hands 

"SHES MY GIRLFRIEND!" I added

They gasp in unison and looked at each other 

Then I let Kotori sit 

"Umi-chan Its embarrassing." She said while burying her face with her hands

"I can't stand this Kotori." I replied 

"AND IF ANYONE GOSSIPS MEAN THINGS ABOUT KOTORI!  
EXPECT YOUR HOUSE TO BE ON FIRE!" I Yelled again

Then I sat on my chair 

Then The teacher continued her lesson

Kotori face me and muttered "Thankyou."

I smiled 

End of Umi's POV 

\----------------------------------------------  
Maki's POV 

I decided to go back to class after I took a nap

And As I walked inside the classroom everyone stared at me 

I frown and sat on my chair 

Then the teacher called me 

"Ms.Nishikino will you solve this problem?"

"Naah I've got many problems to solve."

 

"Just this one please." The teacher said 

I rolled my eyes   
Then looked at the board I pointed the problem then started to think

"The answer is 7." I said flatly 

The teacher solved the problem on the board and took 2 minutes 

"Correct." She said 

"Woah." Everyone said in unison

"Try harder next time teach." I said with a smirk

The teacher only nodded 

Then the bell rang  
Finally dissmisal it is

I stood up and walk 

Then suddenly a girl tripped and splashed me with her water 

I stood there for a moment 

I heard a echo of "oh no" in the classroom 

I closed my eyes and frowned 

"I-I-Im Really sorry nishikino-san." The girl apologized 

"Kayo-chin are you alright?" A girl approached the other one

"FUCKING GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER NEXT TIME!" I yelled

"HEY! DONT YELL AT HER SHE ALREADY APOLOGIZED NYA!" She yelled back at me

"SHE FUCKING SPLASHED WATER ON ME!" I yelled back 

"THATS BECAUSE YOUR ATTITUDE IS SHIT SHE HAS TO SPLASH YOU NYA!" She yelled back 

"YOU FUCKING CAT SUCKING BITCH!" I said while Lifting a fist to punch her

She covered herself with her arms 

Then someone grabbed my hand

I looked back and saw the girl  
Nico Yazawa

 

"Didn't she say she's sorry?" Yazawa said while glaring at me 

 

"So what?" I replied 

 

"Let her go." 

 

"No."

 

"Fuck you spoiled kid."

 

"Fuck you little kid." 

She gritted her teeth 

I smirked then walked away

"You're lucky your little friend saved you." I said while walking away

"I'm not a kid!" She snapped back

I chuckled 

Then head towards our place   
There I saw Eli alone

"Hey eli!" I greeted 

"Hey." She replied 

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Oh nothing." She replied 

"Is it about that girl?" 

".......yeah." 

"Don't tell me you actually fell for her?" 

 

"Not sure." Eli replied 

"But surely it will go away like the others." She added

"Like the others huh?" I muttered 

"Hey Eli, This Nico Yazawa is really annoying." 

 

She chuckled "why'd you say that?" 

"It's almost like she's everywhere."   
"Its like she's always following me." I added

"Maybe you like her." Eli said

"Hell no." I protested 

 

"You know, Nozomi isn't like the others." Eli said while smiling 

"She's unique." Eli added 

"Don't get to attached eli, you'll fall down just like back then." I muttered as I took out a cigarette and smoked

 

Eli looked down "I know." 

"Back then she didn't accept me and called me a monster then left me behind." Eli said while smiling sadly 

Then eli looked at me and I offered a cigarette that she took and used it 

 

Then Umi and her girlfriend noticed us smoking   
So we quickly throw away our cigarettes 

"You should stop smoking from now on." Umi said in a serious tone

 

"Okay mom." Eli and I said in unison 

"Umi-chan Do you smoke?" Her girlfriend asked her

"No, I've quitted smoking." Umi said 

"Drinking?" She asked again

I spoke up "Umi drinks." 

Then she slapped me   
Then turned back to Kotori 

"When necessary." Umi replied 

"Oh..Don't drink too much then." She said with a smile

"Alright." Umi replied 

"Can I drive you home?" Umi asked 

"No need! My mother and I will be out for dinner." She said sweetly 

"Then I will be leaving now."

"Alright."  Umi kissed her forehead 

"Bye." Umi said 

Then Kotori waved then walked away. 

 

Then I slapped her back

"Pay back." I said flatly 

Umi rubbed her cheeks "you're lucky we're friends." 

"And what would you do if we're not friends?" 

"Beat the shit out of you."

"Oww." Eli said then chuckled 

"Hey." Eli said staring at the gate 

"Huh?" We turned 

We saw another gang came in and they are known as DARK HAWKS 

Eli walked towards them then we followed her 

"Hey! Get yourself out of here!" Eli yelled 

"This place is for the best,not for the low lives." I muttered 

"DONT FUCK WITH US SOLDIER GAME!" The guy on the front yelled

"We will crush you!" The other one said 

"Ohhh...You're using weapons against us and we only have bare hands! Thats quite unfair." Eli said in a fake tone

 

Then the other one gave 3 baseball bats 

Each one of us took one 

Then I swing the bat 

"This is pretty cool." I muttered

"Too bad this will be covered in blood very soon." I added then smirked 

 

End of Maki's POV   
\----------------------------------------------

( ' ▽ ' )ﾉ


	5. Best of the best

"GET THEM!" The guy yelled and his companions charged at them

Umi sighed 

Eli and Maki smirked 

"Baseball game with heads!" Eli yelled

Eli hit the guy's head with the bat kicked his balls then smashed another head 

Umi hit another guy's back and hit his face then when another guy tried to hit her with a crow bar she catches the crow bar and gave him a uppercut then smashed his head with the bat 

Maki casually hit them at the neck so they would be unconscious immediately   
When another guy charges at her holding a knife, she threw her bat in his head then the guy passed out, she ran to get her bat and smashed another guy's head

After few minutes of fighting   
They won 

Umi called the ambulance   
Then when the three of them looked back at the campus students were watching them 

When eli saw Nozomi she stared at her then looked away with a serious face 

Then maki gets her bat and started to walk at the crowd 

Then everyone ran away except Nozomi 

Maki walked towards nozomi

"Are you guys hurt?" Nozomi asked 

"Aren't you afraid?" Maki asked  

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Nozomi replied 

"You're weird." Maki said 

"Are you guys hurt?" Nozomi asked again 

"No." Maki said 

"Did you guys already called an ambulance?" Nozomi asked

"Done." Maki replied 

"Then you should wash your face." Nozomi said then walked away

 

Maki's eyes widened and she wiped her face

And stared at her hand "Blood..." 

Then an ambulance came and took the other gang members away

Then Eli called Maki   
Maki ran towards them 

"She's strange." Maki said

"I know." Eli replied 

"There is a chance other gangs will be on us after this." Umi muttered

"We're strong, no need to worry." Eli said 

"And we need to be stronger." Umi replied 

"You never know." She added 

Then as they walked towards their cars they noticed a girl running towards them 

It was Kotori   
When Umi walked towards her Kotori hugged Umi tightly 

"Are you hurt? Omg Are you alright? Did it hurt too much?" Kotori panicked 

"No, Im fine." Umi said then smiled

"Thank goodness." Kotori said with a smile 

"I don't know what to do If you're hurt." Kotori said

"I'm fine, Im strong." Umi said with a smile 

Then she turned to Maki and Eli

"Are you guys alright?" She asked them

"We're fine." They replied 

Kotori sighed "then I must go." 

"Bye." Umi said 

"Bye!" Kotori said then walked away

As Umi watched Kotori walk away   
She suddenly heard a loud sound   
It startled her she placed her hand on her chest

It came from Maki's car   
Then she saw maki laughing inside the car

"Fuck off Maki." Umi raised her middle finger to Maki 

Then she noticed Eli was laughing too   
She kicked Eli's car 

Then Umi got in her car 

All of them drove home 

\-----------------------------------------------  
Next day (Lunchtime)

Nico's POV 

I walked around the hallway and heard girls gossiping on the corner 

"I heard Eli and her friends beat some guys at the gate yesterday." The girl said 

"Ohhh.. I bet they looked very hot." The other girl said

"Mhhhmm! They're so cool! Its like they're protecting the school, but others said it was scary." The girl said

"Oh! Haven't you heard?! Umi Sonoda has a new girlfriend!" She said 

That alarmed me and I quickly ran to the cafeteria to meet with Kotori and the others 

And when I saw them  
I quickly sat down 

"Girls! I have a very juicy topic here!" I called them 

"What is it nicocchi?" Nozomi said

"First of all, nicocchi?" I asked 

"We're friends!" She replied 

I rolled my eyes   
"Alright! Umi Sonoda has a new girlfriend." I declared

Then all of them looked at Kotori 

"Ummm.. I want to share this to all of you." Kotori said while smiling 

"KOTORI-CHAN IS UMI-CHAN'S GIRLFRIEND!" Honoka yelled

 

Our eyes widened and fixed at Kotori 

"WHAT?!" We exclaimed in unison 

Then I rushed at Kotori   
"I-I-Is this true Kotori?" I asked

She just nodded 

"OHHH!" I said 

"I can't believe this!" I said while smiling 

"First, Eli is all friendly with Nozomi then Kotori is Sonoda's Girlfriend and whats next?   
That Nishikino will become nice and cheesy to her girlfriend?! Eww that punk is cringy enough!" I yelled

 

"Hey stop saying rude things about me."

I heard a voice behind me   
It was Nishikino frowning while holding a bowl of tomato soup

"And why are you here?" I asked with anger 

"I came to take Nozomi." She said 

"Eh? Me?" Nozomi asked 

"Yeah, Eli wants you to come." She said with a smile

She's so cute when she smiles but she's a piece of shit 

"Why?" Nozomi asked 

Maki shrugged "Dunno." 

Then she looked at Kotori 

"Umi wants you there too." 

"Oh?" Kotori said 

"Hey stop taking them away! They're eating can't you see?" I snapped

 

Maki rolled her eyes "Why the hell Am I doing favors for those fucktards anyway?" She said while turning her back and began to walk

"Its because you're a fucktard too." I said with a smirk

Maki turned and raised an eyebrow   
With a smirk

"I thought You said I was Cute?" She said with a smile 

My heart skipped a beat

"Y-Y-Yeah Like hell you're cute! Your attitude is even more shit." I said

"Yeah but I can be Nice and cheesy to you." She replied 

 

"SHut up! You just came here to annoy me again!" I snapped

She laughed "I came here for YOU?" Maki scoffed "Never." 

Then she walked away

"FUCK YOU MAKI NISHIKINO!" I yelled 

Then she turned back an winked and smiled 

Omg SHES SO CUTE AAAAHH

"Nico-chan Why are you so red nya?" Rin asked 

 

"Ehhh? Maybe Nicocchi has a crush on Nishikino." Nozomi muttered 

"H-H-HELL NO!" I stutter 

They just giggled 

I covered my face with my hands   
Then blushed 

 

What is this?....

 

\----------------------------------------------


	6. Im sorry

Nozomi's POV 

After we finished eating I wanted to ask nico something 

"Hey Nicocchi, Is there a problem if I followed Nishikino?" I asked

"Yeah, Its suspicious!" She replied 

"You don't know what they want from you." She added 

"Ohh." I replied 

"Then we should head to class." Nico said

 

I nodded and followed Nico 

 

And as we walked towards our classroom we saw Eli outside   
And when Eli saw me she stared at me then walked towards me 

"Can We talk?" Eli asked 

"I'll leave you two alone." Nico said then walked inside room 

 

"Nozomi, I want to say Sorry for what you saw yesterday." Eli said in a serious tone 

"I hope you don't mind staying as my friend." She added 

 

I smiled "I'm glad you aren't hurt or anything, But I understand you guys need to do that because you're in a gang." I replied 

"Y-You're not scared?" Eli asked

"No, You're sooo Cool!" I replied 

"Then you wouldn't mind If I court you?" She blurted out 

"E-Eh?!" I blurted out with a blush

"I-I-I'm Sorry! That must've started you." She said while looking down and scratching her head blushing 

 

"I'll think about it." I replied 

She lifted her head up   
"Really?" She said while smiling 

"Yeah, Why not?" I replied with a smiley 

"Come on lets go to class." I said

She nodded 

When we enter the classroom it's really quiet 

"Thats Odd." Eli muttered 

"Mhhmm." I agreed 

Then we sat on our seats and listened to the teacher

End of Nozomi's POV 

\-----------------------------------------------  
After a while it's already dissmisal time   
Then Umi thought a wonderful Idea 

Why don't she take Kotori on a date?

"Hey Kotori, Can I take you somewhere?" Umi asked with a smile

"Oh! A date?" Kotori gleamed with joy 

Umi blushed "Y-Y-Yeah A date." 

"Alright~ I'll just put my things in the locker." She replied with a smile 

Umi nodded and followed Kotori outside   
She watched Kotori's Hands opened the locker 

She assisted Kotori in Putting her things 

And when they're done Umi took her hand then they walked together

As they reached the private place where Umi's car was parked 

Umi opened the car's door for Kotori   
Then Kotori smiled then Sat down  
Then Umi closed the door 

Then Umi got in the car, she took out the keys and started the engine 

"Oh." Umi looked at Kotori   
"Can I text them before we can go?" Umi asked

"Okay." Kotori replied 

Then Umi texted Eli and Maki  
"I've got a date with Kotori, I'll be off now." 

 

Then Kotori texted her friends and to her mother  
"OMG Umi-chan is taking me out for a date! So excited!" 

"Ready?" Umi asked while smiling at Kotori 

Kotori nodded with a smile

 

Then Umi began to drive 

"Did you bought this Umi-chan?" Kotori asked

"Yes." Umi replied 

"This looks very expensive." Kotori 

"And It is." Umi replied 

"But at least I got to drive this thing with you sitting beside me." Umi added then smiled

 

Kotori giggled 

"I'm glad we're together now." 

"I agree." Umi replied while driving 

Minutes later they arrived at their destination 

"Umi-chan this is!!" Kotori said with eyes widened and a big smile

"The Garden where we used to play." Umi smiled 

"Uwwahh, Its beautiful." Kotori said while staring at the view 

Then after Umi parked her car she escorted Kotori to the main attraction 

The view was exquisite it made them stare for a while

Then Umi looked at Kotori 

"Shall we sit down for a while?" 

"Okay..." Kotori said while staring at the view 

A waitress appeared   
"Table for two maam?" She asked

Umi nodded 

"Lets go?" Umi asked   
Then Kotori nodded   
They walked to a nearby restaurant  

When they entered   
Kotori was Bedazzled   
The restaurant was beautiful 

Then they sat near the window 

"Umi-chan this is beautiful." Kotori said

Umi chuckled "I knew you'd like it." 

"Can I take a picture?" 

"Sure." Umi said with a smile 

Kotori took out her phone and took a picture of the view 

When Kotori noticed Umi was staring at her smiling, she took a picture 

"Did you took a picture of me?" Umi asked 

"Yeah, You're so handsome I can't handle it anymore." Kotori replied 

Umi's eyes widened and blushed 

She lifted her head down and smiled 

Kotori's heart skipped a beat   
Umi was so cute 

Then Umi lifted her head up   
"Lets order something."

They took the menu

After they ordered food and was already served   
Kotori digs in   
It made Umi's heart flutter 

She took out her phone and took a picture of a Eating Kotori 

It is indeed beautiful 

Umi looked back and saw Kotori still eating a cheesecake 

Umi hid her phone and started to eat 

After they finished eating they walked around the garden while holding hands

"Hey, Umi-chan Thank you so much."   
Kotori said with a smile 

Umi embraced her 

"I should be thanking you instead, For accepting me despite what happened to me." Umi said

Kotori drawed circles in Umi's back using her finger 

"I'll always love you and accept you." 

Umi hugged her tightly 

Kotori giggled 

And when they broke off Kotori caressed Umi's cheeks

Then she Kissed Umi   
They closed their eyes   
Kotori wrapped her arms around Umi's neck then Umi wrapped her arms around Kotori's waist 

Then they broke off to catch their breaths 

"Cmon lets walk around." Umi said with a smile 

Kotori nodded 

As they walk around Kotori asked a question 

"Umi-chan Can I ask something?" 

"Of course."

"How did you guys meet?" 

"Ah, When our fathers went on a meeting overseas." Umi said honestly 

"How did you guys became friends?" 

"We are the heirs of our fathers' businesses, So if our fathers are having a meeting we would often play."

"Can you tell me what happened to them?" Kotori said 

Umi frowned while looking down

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I was just curious." Kotori said nervously 

"No, Its alright." Umi said with a smile 

"I can trust you right?" Umi said while staring at Kotori's eyes

Kotori nodded 

"Okay lets start with Maki."

\----------------------------------------------


	7. Her past

Umi stared at Kotori 

"I can trust you right?" Umi asked

"Of course." Kotori muttered 

"Alright, Lets start with Maki." Umi said while looking down

"Back then when we were like 12, Maki was the most joyful kid than the rest of us, She's kind and polite then She had those impressive piano skills, And her mother is the only one who's supporting her all those years, Her mother was there in every competition and cheered for her,  
then After a few months her mother had cancer and it was already stage 4, Despite her father being a doctor, He didn't noticed her sickness, Not so long   
her mother passed away." Umi muttered 

 

"Oh no." Kotori said with sadness 

"Maki changed after that and she even became worst when she found out her father was having a affair with someone, Maki had great hatred towards her father and she never came back to their house, She only stays in a house she bought, she didn't want to see her father's face." Umi said with a sad smile

"Thats terrible." Kotori said 

"I know." Umi said while looking at Kotori with a sad smile

Then Umi glanced at her watch 

"Its getting late, I will now drive you home." Umi said 

 

"Alright." Kotori said with a smile 

They walked to the parking lot and Got in Umi's car 

Then Umi drove Kotori home.

\-----------------------------------------------  
Next day 

Eli came to school then receive a text from a anonymous person 

Street race !  
Winner gets $500.000!  
Starts at 8:00pm   
Meet at the yellow street 

(Cars only!!)

 

Eli's eyes widened   
Then she grabbed maki to see the text

"Isn't this suspicious?" Maki said 

"This looks fun." Eli said

"What if this is a set up?" Maki said

"Then we'll escape immediately." Eli said

"We're rich we can go out of prison easily!" Eli added 

"Alright." Maki said while smiling 

"Hey Umi!" Eli called

"Yes?" Umi replied 

"Wanna join the street race?" Eli said 

"No, Its Stupid,dangerous and suspicious."Umi replied 

 

"Okaaay." Eli said 

 

"You're just like that because you already have a girlfriend." Maki said while smirking 

"That's certainly one of the reasons" Umi replied 

"And that's what you do in order to get a nice and sweet girlfriend." Umi said

"Not dirty sluts that you can almost see everywhere." Umi added 

 

Eli and Maki stared with hands in their chests

"Ouch." They said in unison 

"Then I'll be going to class now." Umi said then walked away

"Damn,Umi sure is mean." Maki said 

Eli chuckled "Cmon lets go to class."

Then they attended their classes

\----------------------------------------------  
Hours passed by and it's already lunch

Maki walked fast to the canteen to order tomato soup and when she saw Nico and her friends chit chatting   
She didn't mind them and bought a tomato soup then after a few minutes the canteen is swarming with people   
She almost can't get out 

Then she yelled "LET ME THE FUCK OUT!"   
Then the other students gave her the way 

She saw even more people swarming over the canteen 

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? She thought 

They other way was blocked   
The only way to get to Eli and Umi is to get through in front of nico and her friends 

 

Well theres nothing wrong with it

Maki began to walk then suddenly stopped because a girl suddenly gets in her way 

Nico and the others were beside them

Then the girl spoke up

"NISHIKINO-SAN I LIKE YOU! PLEASE DATE ME!" The girl blurted out 

Maki's eyes widened with a smile

She looked at nico who's eyes widened and focused on the girl 

Nico looks angry at the girl 

She looks so cute 

Maybe she's getting jealous? Maki thought 

Might as well give her a show....

Maki chuckled 

Maki stared at the girl 

"Alright, You're now officially my girlfriend." Maki said with a smile 

Then maki looked at nico who's staring at her with disbelief 

Maki smirked at Nico 

"Really?!" The girl said with joy

Then maki walked closer and whispered   
"Nah, It was a joke don't take it seriously."  
Then Maki made a kiss sound at the girl's cheek but she didn't actually kissed the girl  
It is in order to make Nico jealous 

Maki started to walk and glanced at nico 

Nico was staring at her with eyes wide and a face with disbelief 

She winked at Nico

Maki arrived at the meeting place  
And saw Eli and Umi eating pizza 

"Hey you can't believe what happened to me earlier." Maki spoke up

"Why?" Eli asked

Maki explained everything that happened 

 

"Maybe Nico's into you." Umi spoke

"Naahh, I can feel her blood boiling when she sees me." Maki said then shrugged 

 

"Maybe its a love-hate situation!" Eli said while smiling 

"H-Hey! Its not like Im I-I-Interested in her!" Maki said

 

Eli and Umi laughed 

Few minutes lunch was over   
And they already proceeded to their own classes 

\-----------------------------------------------  
Eli's POV 

As I got in the classroom and sat on my chair   
The class is already in session 

I poked Nozomi and she faced me

"Nozomi, how are you?" I asked with a smile

Then she giggled "I'm fine Elicchi, thank you for asking." She smiled back

She's so beautiful 

"Did you eat well?" I asked

She giggled "Yeah, I'm sure I did." She replied 

"That's good then." I said with a smile

"Ayase!" The teacher called me 

I stood up 

"Can you solve this problem?" She asked

I looked at the problem for 5 sec

It was so easy

"The answer is 267." I answered 

Then the teacher's eyes widened 

"That's correct." She said

I sat down 

Nozomi turned to me

"I didn't know you were that smart." Nozomi said with a smile 

"No, It was easy." I replied 

"Yeah, It was pretty easy." Nozomi said 

I stared at her 

"You know you're really beautiful." I said 

 

"Well, thank you." Nozomi replied while blushing 

"Hey, how bout I take you somewhere tomorrow?" I asked 

"OMG AYASE IS GONNA TAKE HER ON A DATE!" A girl yelled 

 

"Uhhh." Nozomi said then looked at the girl

"Cmon, It'll be fun." I said with a smile 

"Alright." She said with a smile

My heart beats so fast 

Im so happy!

 

\-----------------------------------------------

（≧∇≦）


	8. Is this fate?

Nico's POV

Goddamnit! That Nishikino really makes my day worst! 

But why do I care about her so much? 

Arrgghh! 

The girl who confessed ran while crying 

What she did to that poor girl was pure evil! 

WHY DO I KEEP THINKING ABOUT HER?!

But I can feel somewhere deep in me   
My heart flutters when I see her and when she talks to me

Ugguuuu!!! Why is this happening to me?!   
She's still a brat!

"Nico-chan nya?" 

A voice suddenly called me

It was Rin

"Hey what's wrong Rin?" I asked

"You were staring down while frowning nya." 

 

"What's in your mind Nicocchi?" Nozomi asked 

 

"I-Its nothing." I said

 

"Oh, Is it Because of Nishikino?" Nozomi teased 

 

"Wha?- N-N-No!" I yelled

"Reaaaaallyyyy??~~~" Nozomi teased again

"Grrr! I told you It's not her!" I snapped 

"You don't need to get all defensive Nico-chan nya!" Rin said then laughed

 

"Ugh!" I rolled my eyes

"By the way where's Kotori-chan?" I asked

"She's with Umi-chan." Honoka said 

"Kotori-chan sent a picture on their last date!" Honoka said

"The view is pretty!" Honoka added 

"Here!"

We took a look on Honoka's phone 

The view was great 

"Uwaa! Kotori-chan is so lucky nya!" Rin exclaimed 

"Wow that's impressive." I commented 

Then I took out my phone to look at the time 

It was almost 6pm 

"Hey girls its getting late, lets go home now." I said 

 

"Alright see you guys next time!" Honoka said while waving at us 

 

I waved back 

I took a cab and not long after I was already home

My siblings greeted me 

Then I cooked dinner for them and ate with them

After they ate I let them sleep 

As for myself I watched TV to relax a bit 

Then I heard a loud crashing sound outside

I rushed outside and saw a car crashed into a post

The car looked familiar 

Then I ran to the car to see if anyone was hurt

I saw Nishikino 

I saw her forehead bleeding I immediately rushed towards her and opened the door 

"Get off! I'll help you! I'll take you to the hospital!" I panicked

"NO! DONT TAKE ME THERE!" She yelled 

"This is not serious." She said then passed out 

"HEY!" I yelled 

I carried her heavy body to the house   
Then I called my siblings to help me   
They immediately responded 

"Onee-chan what happened to her?" Cocoa asked

"She's hurt." I replied 

"Lets take care of her for now." I added

They only nodded 

I wiped Nishikino's forehead 

Then examined her face

She's so cute 

I touched her hair softly 

"Why are you staring at my face?"

I jumped 

"You startled me!" I yelled

"You, Were staring at me." Nishikino said while smirking 

"I'm wiping you goddamn bloody forehead!" I snapped

"And why not stay at the hospital?" I added

"It's not that bad." She replied 

"Have you had dinner yet?" I asked

"No." 

"Then wait here." I said then walked towards the kitchen

I took a bowl and fill it up with tomato soup 

And when I got back she made a call 

"I'm alright, just take the car." She muttered 

Then she hanged up her call

"Eat up." I gave her the bowl

"Tomato soup?" She said then taste it

"Wow this is good, Did you made this?" She asked

"Of course." I replied

"Woah, you're amazing." She said with eyes wide and a bright smile

OMG SHES SO CUTE AAA

 

"So, why are you in this situation?" I asked

"You don't need to know that." She replied 

"Of course I need to know! I even took care of you." I said 

She sighed "Don't tell anyone!" 

I nodded 

"I entered a street race." She said

"WHAT?!" I yelled

"Shuush! And that other car bumped mine so THIS happened." She said 

"That's Illegal." I muttered 

"Meh." She replied 

"At least eli said she won." She muttered 

"And Eli entered too?" I asked

"Yep." She replied 

"Hey Yazawa, I'm really curious about you now." She muttered 

"And Why?" I asked

"Because when that girl confessed, your eyes are like daggers ready to stab her." 

 

"Its you I want to stab." I muttered 

 

"Ohhh.. Is it perhaps you Like me?" She said with a smirk 

 

My heart beats fast and I can feel my face began to heat

"H-HELL NO! WHY WOULD I?!" I blurted out

She chuckled   
"I think you're cool." 

She stared at me 

"You're cute too." She said then smiled

 

"STOP TEASING ME!" I yelled 

"Why?" She asked

"GRR! BECAUSE WHEN YOU SMILE AT ME YOU LOOK SO CUTE AND ADORABLE THAT I WANT TO KISS YOU!!" I blurted out 

She stared at me with eyes widened 

My eyes widened and my face began to heat up

WHY THE FUCK DID I SAID THAT OUT LOUD!!?!??!

IAM SOO FUCKEEED

She keeps staring at me 

Then she looked away   
Is she blushing?.....

"I-I-I'm going to sleep now." I said while walking back to my room

I entered my room and laid down on my bed 

I hugged my pillow 

I hope she forgets all about I said earlier

 

End of Nico's POV  
\----------------------------------------------

Eli's POV 

I just found out that Maki's car crashed that made me panicked then After She texted me she was fine and she's staying in Yazawa's house 

I was shocked   
Are they close? Or is Yazawa her secret girlfriend? 

Maki! You fucker! How dare you keep secrets to your bestfriends?! 

Never mind I won the race anyway

And I have a date with Nozomi at the Mall tomorrow

I have to get home and get ready! 

I drive and not too soon I arrived at the house 

I got off my car entered the house 

I ate dinner and slept 

Next day   
I woke up and its already 9am!   
I get up in bed immediately because Nozomi and I will meet at the mall in 10   
After I took a bath I dressed up and head to the dinning room 

I ate what the maid served 

After then I checked the time it was 9:40 am 

I took my keys and got in the car   
I drive to the mall and parked my car   
I checked the time it was 9:57 

I rushed and entered inside   
I texted Nozomi that I'm already here 

Then she replied   
Oh no! I just woke up! 

My eyes widened then I received a message from her again

Nah, Just kidding I'm right behind you

I chuckled and looked back   
I saw her 

She's so beautiful   
I stared at her 

Her Body is perfect, her eyes are bedazzling and her face is exquisite 

She walked towards me with a smile 

She's almost like a Goddess 

"Heey!~ Stop staring!" She said with a blush

"Oh! I'm sorry, It's just you're so beautiful." I said with a smile

"Hey! Stop that, you won't get anything from it." She replied 

I laughed 

"Cmon, lets look around." I muttered 

"Okay." She replied 

\-----------------------------------------------


	9. Interesting

Maki opened her eyes and noticed the house in front of her. It is a mediocre shelter with plants surrounding. The wind blew hard and her red hair swayed.

"Its Nico's house," she muttered.

"Damn right, its mine," Nico said while walking toward Maki.

Maki got up and sat down to look at Nico. She scratched her hair.

"I'll leave after a few minutes." Maki said.

"Thats good then." Nico replied.

"What's good?" 

"That you're leaving." 

"How can you say that after what you told me last night?" Maki said with a smirk.

 

"Forget that!" Nico said while blushing

Maki chuckled. "You like me that much huh?" 

"Ugh! I said forget it!"

Maki laughed. Then after she laughed, silence ruled on them.

"Maki why are you crying back then?" Nico asked with curiosity in her red eyes.

The solemnity enveloped Maki's face. "What do you mean?" 

Her eyes enlarged and she remembered her tears on the piano's keys.

"The music room." Nico answered. 

 

"I can't tell you that." Maki said in a serious tone. 

 

"Oh," Nico came closer and said, "whatever the reason is, I know that you can make out of it."

 

"I'm sorry." Maki said while looking at the floor.

"That's alright, but if you need someone to cook for you and talk with your problems, you can count on me!" Nico said while smiling.

Maki chuckled "Even though we're always fighting?" 

"Are we!" Nico laughed, as if she had not been aware of their fights. 

Then someone knocked on the door.

"There might be my butler outside," Maki muttered then walked toward the door.

She took a deep breath and opened the wooden door with a golden knob.

A butler bowed and gave her a jacket.

"I came to take you home, young miss." He muttered 

Maki noticed the car was gone and there's a black limousine parked in front of the house.

"Alright." Maki said 

"Bye I guess." Nico waved 

Maki walked toward Nico. She held Nico's hand.

"Thank you." Maki said then smiled 

"No proble-" Nico was cut off.

Maki kissed her then walked away. Nico's eyes widened. Maki looked back.

"And by the way.. Just call me Maki from now on," she winked.

Nico froze and stared at Maki who just got in the car.

"What just happened..."

 

\-----------------------------------------------  
Eli and Nozomi walked around the mall when they saw a jewelry shop. Nozomi's attention was stolen by a glistening bracelet with little diamonds lining.

"So beautiful." Nozomi muttered softly.

Eli walked closer. And she entered the shop and gave money to the clerk. Eli took the bracelet and gave it to Nozomi.

"YOU'RE GIVING ME THIS?!" Nozomi exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's a gift." Eli said while smiling.

"N-No I can't take it." Nozomi said.

"I already bought it, you must take it." Eli said 

"A-Alright." Nozomi took the bracelet and wore it.

Eli smiled.

"You looks gorgeous." 

Nozomi looked at Eli then smiled.

"You're pretty too." 

Eli chuckled. " C'mon lets have lunch, my treat." 

Nozomi smiled "then I can't back down." 

As they walked Nozomi asked Eli: "How much is this bracelet?" 

"I can't tell you." Eli replied.

"Hmmm." Nozomi searched for the price tag. 

She found it. Her eyes widened as she stared at the tag.

"500,000 yen?!" Nozomi said in shock.

Eli stared at Nozomi then smiled

"A-Are you sure about this Elicchi?" 

Eli just nodded.

"Ohh.. Thank you." Nozomi said with a smile

They walked to a restaurant and sat down.

"Go order what you want." Eli said while staring at Nozomi.

"Okay." Nozomi said then took the menu while smiling.

It was too cute to watch so Eli took her phone to take a picture of Nozomi. She took a picture 

It was perfect!

"Hey! Don't take pictures!" Nozomi said while looking at Eli.

 

"I can't help it." Eli replied

Then Nozomi took her phone.

"Then let me take a photo of you too!" Nozomi said.

Eli chuckled.

"Ohh! You're so good here!" Nozomi said with a smirk on her face.

"Let me see." Eli said then looked at Nozomi's phone.

 

"Ehhh I look dumb there!" Eli said 

"No, it's great! And you even took a picture of me! It's only fair if I take one again." Nozomi replied

"Okay?" Eli smiled

Then they ordered food and ate. After they ate, Nozomi needed to use the restroom.  
So Eli had to wait outside 

"Nozomi sure had taken her time." Eli muttered 

"Maybe I should check her." Eli added

 

Eli walked toward the restroom and found some guys surrounding Nozomi.

Eli frowned and pushed one guy away and grabbed Nozomi's hand.  
She pulled Nozomi to her chest.

"Back off or I'll chop your hands," Eli said that made them shiver.

One of the guys attacked Eli. He placed his arm so tightly around Eli's neck. Nozomi shouted due to fear.

"Are you gay!?" asked Eli, getting something from her pocket.

She held a ballpoint pen that caused the guys to step backward.

"Now, where's the manhood?" Eli attacked the guy.

Nozomi kicked the other guys.

"Beg for your lives," she shouted and grabbed Eli's wrist. "Let's get out from this hell!" 

Then they ran out of the restroom.

Wow. Eli thought 

"Are you alright?" Nozomi said with a  worried face.

"I'm fine." Eli smiled 

 

"Are you sure?" 

 

"Yeah." 

 

"Thanks goodness." Nozomi said with a smile.

 

"Uhhh Elicchi..." Nozomi murmured while looking at their hands.

"O-Oh!" Eli said then broke off her hand 

Eli blushed 

Nozomi blushed then laughed

"Are you embarrassed Elicchi?" Nozomi said then laughed

 

"N-No." Eli said while looking down.

 

"Then let's continue out adventure!" Nozomi said with sparkling eyes 

Eli chuckled "Alright." 

\-----------------------------------------------  
Umi's POV 

So I had to meet Kotori today because Her mother needs to meet me 

I drive to Kotori's House 

It's just like back then   
They lived in a Mansion 

I got off my car and rang the doorbell   
Then the gate opened 

I got in my car and drove in 

I parked the car at the parking space then I got off and walked to the main door 

I saw Kotori waiting for me 

I smiled when She saw me 

"Hey." I spoke

 

"Welcome! Come inside, My mother is waiting for you." Kotori said with a smile 

I nodded   
Then we walked inside   
It was spacious and beautiful 

I smiled at the servants who are looking at us 

Then we walked upstairs and entered a room

It was her mother's office

I bowed down

"My! Umi you sure have grown." 

I smiled 

"It's good to see you again." She muttered 

 

"It's good to see you again Mrs. Minami." I muttered 

 

She chuckled "I heard you and Kotori are dating." 

 

"Yes." 

 

"I trust you Umi, You know my daughter for a long time so I'll expect you treat her with outmost respect."

 

"You can count on me Mrs. Minami." I replied 

"Then that's all." 

I bowed and Kotori took my hand then we walked away

"Let's go to the mall." Kotori said 

"Okay." I smiled

 

We got in my car then drove to the mall 

 

Not long we arrived at the mall 

 

As we walked around we found familiar faces 

 

\------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This may be a little late to say but the few chapters of this fic is already released in Wattpad it has the same name so check it out if ya want.... 
> 
> That's all okay byee


	10. What do we have here?

Continuation of Umi's POV 

We walked around the mall and saw familiar faces 

It was Eli and Nozomi 

Kotori called Nozomi's name

Then Nozomi looked at her then formed a smile

We walked towards them

"Hey, What do we have here?" I said then smirked at Eli

 

"Hey Umi." Eli said with a smirk

"Date?" She asked

 

"Yeah." I replied 

 

"What about you guys?" I asked 

"Uhh-" Eli muttered then looked at Nozomi but she's no where to be found 

 

"They're gone." Eli muttered 

 

"Yeah, Bet they went shopping." I muttered 

 

"Yeah..." Eli replied 

 

"I'll check my phone."   
I took my phone out and saw a message from Kotori 

Umi-chan

Nozomi and I will go shopping  for a bit 

I'll message you when we're done!   
(•8•)

-Kotori 

 

I sighed 

"They went shopping." I muttered 

 

Eli sighed "Well, lets hit the arcade."   
She said with a smile 

 

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." I replied 

 

We walked to the arcade and played basketball 

 

"Y'know Eli, I think you'll get Nozomi in No Time." I muttered then shot the ball

"I hope." She replied 

 

Then Eli took out her phone 

Her eyes widened 

"Umi, theres a meeting for us gang leaders in a club." She muttered 

 

"Oh? We should attend then." I replied 

 

"Alright, I'll just message maki then." She muttered 

 

After 2 hours I received a message from Kotori 

Umi-chan we're done!   
Please meet us by the entrance 

 

A sweat dropped from my forehead 

"Hey Eli, they're done."  
I muttered 

 

"Okay, let's meet them." She replied 

As we arrived by the entrance we saw many shopping bags around Kotori and Nozomi 

 

"Hey." I smiled at Kotori 

"C'mon Umi-chan Let's go home." She replied with a smile

 

"all of these things are yours?" I asked

"Yes, please help me carry them." She said with a smile

 

"Okay." I replied 

 

"Nozomi, I'll carry your bags for you." Eli said with a smile

"Oh Okay, Thanks." Nozomi replied

Then All of us walked to the parking lot and waved before going in our cars

 

"Did you had a great time?" I asked Kotori

 

"Yeah, It was fun but I didn't have to spend time with you today." She said then formed a sad smile 

 

"That's alright, At least you had a great time." I smiled then kissed her forehead 

 

She giggled "I love you Umi-chan." 

 

I blushed 

"I L-L-Love you too Kotori." I stuttered while blushing 

 

She giggled "you're so cute." 

 

"Please stop teasing me." I muttered while blushing 

 

"Okaaay." She said then giggled 

 

I drove Kotori home and then we arrived at her house 

I opened the door and let her out 

I closed the door 

 

"Goodbye." I smiled

She smiled then pulled me 

She kissed me 

My eyes widened and after a few seconds I closed my eyes to savor the kiss

Then we broke off 

"Bye Umi-chan!" Kotori said while waving then she started to walk away 

I touched my lips 

Wow 

 

I smiled back at her 

Then I got back to the car and drove off 

End of Umi's POV   
\-----------------------------------------------  
Maki's POV 

I just received a message from Eli

I bet those other gangs are just fucking with us 

But I Know No one can beat us especially me, I mean this beautiful and strong human being   
Naahhh I'm strong

I walked towards my car 

I'm going to the Bar to get some drinks

I drove off and It started to rain so damn hard

I took a shortcut and I noticed there are many puddles, I guess it doesn't matter since I have my car

And as I pass by a huge puddle the water splashed into a girl standing in front of the convenience store 

I laughed

"HEY! FUCKING WATCH IT YOU GODDAMN FUCKTARD!" She yelled

 

My eyes widened and I frowned   
I drove back to the convenience store to deal with the girl 

I immediately got off 

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SA-" I yelled and stopped 

My eyes widened 

 

"NICO?!"

She stared at me while frowning 

I laughed while walking towards her

She's drenched and still frowning 

"Don't laugh at me!" She snapped 

"Okay, I'm sorry." I said then wiped a tear

"ARGHH! YOU ALWAYS MAKE MY DAYS EVEN WORST!" She yelled

"Hey! Its not my fault that you're standing right there!" I yelled back 

I sighed then rubbed my temples 

"I'll just drive you home okay?" I muttered 

"You better!" She replied 

 

"C'mon let's go." I muttered 

We walked and got in the car 

When I was looking at my phone I noticed Nico shiver.

I took my Jacket off 

"Hey, Use this for now."

She looked at me then took the jacket

She put the jacket on and looked down

She's so cute 

I sighed 

"I'm sorry, I-I wasn't careful enough." I muttered 

She lifted her head up and looked at me   
"That's alright and Thanks for the jacket." She replied 

 

She's really pretty 

 

I smiled 

"Okay, I'll drive you home now." 

I drove off to Nico's house and not too long we already arrived 

"Why don't you come inside and get some coffee?" Nico muttered 

I smiled "yeah, why not?" 

Then we entered Nico's home and Nico was greeted by her siblings 

"Onee-chan Is she now you're girlfriend?" The girl asked

I smirked and blushed a bit 

"No-" Nico spoke but I cut her off

"Not yet." I answered instead of Nico 

Nico stared at me with eyes widened and a blushing face

"Ohhh!! But Oneechan wants you right?!" The girl asked 

 

I smiled at nico

"Do you like me Nico?" I asked

She blushed furiously 

"N-No!" She said while looking down

 

"Aww." The girl muttered 

 

I looked at Nico   
"Let's get some coffee." I said with a smile 

 

"A-Alright!" She said then dashed off to the kitchen 

Then I sat on the sofa 

I covered my face with my hands   
And blushed furiously 

OHHH SHIT THAT WAS CLOSE

Me and Nico as Lovers?!? Omfg

Uhhhhh I think I'm in love with Nico 

Nico is so cute when she's embarrassed 

Omg I'm so into her 

 

"Hey Maki here's your coffee." Nico said while holding a mug and was walking towards me 

"Thanks." I took the mug and took a sip 

 

"I'm sorry for the ruckus earlier." She apologized 

"No,It's fine." I replied 

I looked down then lifted my head up

"You know Nico, You're so lucky, You got this simple yet amazing life and you have siblings to cheer you up." I muttered then looked at Nico

 

She chuckled "Yeah, It's pretty hard sometimes but its great." 

 

I chuckled 

"It's the Complete opposite of my pitiful life." I muttered while looking down 

 

End of Maki's POV   
\-----------------------------------------------


	11. Faith fades away

Nico and Maki were sitting on the sofa while drinking coffee

 

"It's the Complete opposite of my pitiful life." Maki muttered with a sad smile

 

Nico stared at Maki

"I can listen you know?" Nico said with a reassuring smile

Maki looked at Nico 

She smiled 

"It's not important." She muttered 

"I want to know why are you like this." Nico spoke 

Maki looked down and closed her eyes 

"I-I'm sorry." Nico apologized

"No, It's alright." Maki said then looked at Nico

 

"You're really something Nico.." Maki said with a smile

Maki glanced at her watch   
It was already 8pm 

 

"I have to go." Maki muttered 

 

"Okay, Take care." Nico replied 

Maki walked towards the door   
She looked back

"Bye."

Nico smiled 

"Bye." 

 

Maki opened the door and walked outside 

Its Cold

Then She realized, she gave nico her Jacket.

She smiled and got in her Car

As Maki drove off Nico was watching her by the window 

She's so beautiful 

"You like her oneechan huh?" Cocoa spoke up while smiling

 

Nico laughed "Oneechan doesn't know either." 

\-----------------------------------------------  
When Umi was finished taking a bath she laid down on the bed and took her phone

She needed to text Kotori about the gang's plan for tomorrow 

In order for her to not panic 

But they're meeting in a club

Umi rubbed her temples 

She knew Kotori,   
Kotori trusts her 

She wouldn't do anything bad

Hey Kotori, The gang will have a meeting on a club tomorrow , But don't worry I'll be alright

please trust me

 

She sent the message to Kotori,  
Then Kotori immediately replied back

 

Okay, just be careful :)

 

She smiled 

I'll be careful Kotori... 

Umi thought while smiling, she put her phone away and closed her eyes 

 

\-----------------------------------------------  
(Next day)

Kotori arrived at school then she walked towards the cafeteria where her other friends were waiting 

Rin was always the first one to come because she is a member of the track team 

Then Hanayo will be here next because of rin, Kotori thinks those two are cute when they are together 

But nothing beats Umi-chan and Me!

Kotori thought then smiled

She finally arrived 

"Good morning girls!" Kotori greeted 

"Morning Kotori-chan!" They greeted me in unison

Kotori sat down 

"Guys, I'm worried about Umi-chan." Kotori said with a sad smile

 

"Why? Did something happened?" Nico asked 

"She told me they will have a meeting on a club." Kotori said with a sad smile 

 

"WHAT?! That's Really suspicious!" Nico snapped

 

"What if Umi-chan will cheat on you Kotori-chan?!" Honoka exclaimed 

 

"No! I trust her." Kotori muttered 

 

"Why don't we tail them nya!?" Rin suggested 

 

"I'm not sure about that." Nozomi muttered 

"I know It'll be dangerous, But we got Rin here." Nico smirked

 

"Im strong nyaaa!" Rin said while raising a fist on the air

 

"Okay, we'll follow them later." Nico muttered 

 

\-----------------------------------------------  
(Lunch)

 

Maki was walking towards the canteen 

She ordered tomato soup but they didn't cook any because they have to change their menu 

Maki sighed then frowned 

She walked away and decided to go back to the private place 

Maki noticed no one was there 

"It's a miracle." Maki muttered 

She laid down on the sofa   
And took out her phone and searched for news   
And one article caught her eyes 

Famous Model Alisa Ayase is coming back to Japan

Maki dropped her phone while eyes widened 

Eli's sister is coming back?! Maki thought

Eli should see this! 

She ran outside and stopped because she saw a familiar face

Her eyes widened 

"ALISA?!" Maki exclaimed 

A beautiful girl stood and smiled 

"It's good to see you again Nishikino-san." She muttered 

Maki nodded 

"Did you saw Eli already?" Maki asked

"No, but I want you to show me around this school." Alisa said with a smile 

 

"O-Oh Alright." Maki replied 

They walked together around the school and the students are watching them 

"Oh, lets Buy some food!" Said Alisa

"Alright." Maki replied 

They walked to the cafeteria and most of the students are watching them 

Maki didn't realized Nico and her friends were there and was watching them 

 

Alisa noticed Nico stared at Maki 

Alisa giggled 

Maybe that girl has a crush on Nishikino-san 

"Oh Alisa, We should get back now." Maki muttered 

"Oh! Okay." Alisa replied 

They walked away 

 

Nico and her friends stared at Alisa 

"Is she Nishikino-san's Girlfriend?" Kotori muttered 

"She's beautiful!" Honoka said 

Nico stared at the ground

"No, that can't be! I'm pretty sure Nishikino has a crush on Nicocchi." Nozomi muttered 

Nico shot a look at Nozomi while blushing 

"That can't be!" Nico snapped 

"I bet you two have feelings for each other." Nozomi said with a smirk

"H-Hey! I don't like her!" Nico replied while blushing hard

"Whatever you say Nicocchi." 

\----------------------------------------------

When Maki and alisa returned   
They saw Umi and Eli 

"Oneechan!" Alisa called

Eli looked and her eyes widened   
And formed a big smile 

"Alisa?!" 

Eli walked towards her younger sister   
And hugged her 

Umi just smiled then Maki walked towards the table and took a can of soda 

"Maki, when did she got here?" Umi asked 

"Just Earlier." Maki replied then took a sip 

Umi just nodded 

"Why are you here Alisa?" Eli asked 

"I came to visit you! Its been so long!" Alisa said while smiling 

"Yeah! I missed you so much!" Eli replied 

"I'll stay at home after this, We can have dinner together."

 

"That sounds great."

"Then, I'll be going now." Alisa said then walked away, she looked back and waved then started to walk again

 

"You sure about that dinner later?" Maki asked 

 

"Yeah, I'll just make this quick." Eli replied 

 

\-----------------------------------------------

After a while its already dissmisal 

Eli and the others are already in their cars, they already changed and wore suits 

 

They began to drive and they didn't noticed a black car slowly tailing them

Kotori and the others are inside the car

"Please follow them." Kotori commanded the driver 

Then they followed the cars

\------------------------------------------------  
As The trio arrived at their destination they parked their cars and immediately entered the club 

The inside was pretty much the same  
There are dancers and it was pretty much crowded 

They walked upstairs to meet the other gang members 

 

"Hey! Finally Ayase is here!" A Man in his 30s yelled 

"Did you all wait long?" Eli asked with a smile

"Yeaaaah! We're all waiting for you." He replied 

Maki and Umi stood behind Eli 

Eli laughed and sat down "Calm down Ian." 

"Well, Let's get this started!" Ian yelled 

"Alright, I heard the Dark Hawks attacked The Soldier Game." Ian muttered 

"They attacked our basement and took our weapons, Therefore they betrayed us!" He yelled

"And, I IAN RAGINGHOUND FROM THE RAGING HOUNDS WILL TAKE THEM DOWN AND ILL EXPECT ALL OF YOU WILL ASSIST ME!" He yelled

 

"Fine By Me." Eli muttered 

"Soldier Game is In!" He yelled

"Im in, I want to beat traitors." A Girl on her 20s with white hair and red eyes spoke up

 

"OHH! VIEL FROM PHANTOM CLAWS IS IN!" 

 

"I'm in, It looks fun." A guy in his 20s and had black hair with blue eyes spoke up with a smile 

 

"Riel from the White Tigers is in!" Ian yelled 

 

They looked at the last person who's still thinking while looking down,

He has Brown hair and turquoise eyes

 

"What'd ya think Von?" Ian asked 

 

"Hmmm, I'm in." He said then smiled 

"Alright Von from the Green Seekers is In." He muttered 

 

"ALRIGHT ILL MESSAGE YOU GUYS IF WERE GONNA MOVE!" He yelled

 

"BUT TONIGHT LETS ENJOY!" He added 

Umi and Maki sat down 

Then strippers began to walk towards them 

"Umi! Don't join." Maki muttered 

"No I won't! I'll just drink." Umi replied   
Then she took a shot glass and drank 

Then suddenly a slut pushed her down and leaned close 

Then Maki pulled the girl to her 

"You can't touch her, why don't you focus on Me?" She muttered while smirking 

The girl leaned close to Maki and when Maki took a look on Eli, a girl is pinning her down and her face is really close to Eli's

Maki looked at the Club's entrance and Saw Nico staring at her with tears rolling down her cheeks 

And her friends are there too

Then Umi yelled "Kotori?!" 

Kotori stared at Umi with tears in her eyes 

\-----------------------------------------------


	12. Pain

Umi's POV 

I can't believe Kotori followed us! 

As soon as she ran outside the club   
I Pushed one girl and ran to the entrance, I opened the door and chased after Kotori, She's with her friends 

I took her hand 

"Kotori please let me explain!" I pleaded

Then She slapped me 

She was Crying 

"I can't believe you've done this Umi-chan." 

I rubbed my cheek then Looked at her

"Kotori She didn't Kissed me! She only leaned her face then Maki pulled her immediately!" 

Kotori closed her eyes still crying 

"It's Over Umi."   
She muttered 

 

No... 

I can feel tears streaming down my face 

I quickly hugged Kotori 

"No! No! Please don't do this to me Kotori! I'm sorry! Please don't leave me! I'll do anything! Please! Please!" I muttered while hugging her 

 

She pushed me away   
"It's over Umi,Goodbye." She muttered while looking down   
She turned away then walked 

"UMI!" 

I looked back and I found Maki running towards me 

She stopped and saw Yazawa 

"Maki I'll be going now." I muttered   
Then I walked towards my car then drove off to my house 

As Soon as I arrived I quickly took the Liquor and entered my room 

I drank as much as I can handle 

Kotori why didn't you trust me?....

Why did you leave me?...

I cried and continued to drink

 

It's so painful 

End of Umi's POV   
\----------------------------------------------

 

After Umi walked away,

Maki stared at a crying nico

"Nico-chan Let's Go!" Honoka yelled

"JUST WAIT FOR A BIT!" Nico yelled back

 

Then Nico looked back at Maki

 

"Nico, Why are you crying?" Maki asked 

"I don't know either." Nico said while wiping a tear 

 

"I know its stupid but when I saw you earlier with a slut and when she kissed you   
It felt like my heart shattered into a million pieces." She added 

 

"You don't have to feel that way Nico, There was no relationship between us."   
Maki muttered 

 

"I KNOW! THATS IT! THERES NOTHING BETWEEN US AND HERE IAM CRYING BECAUSE OF YOU! I DONT KNOW WHY I FELL IN LOVE TO A PIECE OF SHIT LIKE YOU! I DONT KNOW WHY IM STILL HOPING THAT YOU'D LIKE ME BACK! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I STILL LOVE YOU! AND I HATE MYSELF BECAUSE OF THAT!!"   
Nico yelled 

Maki stared at nico with eyes widened 

"You....Love me?" Maki asked 

"DIDNT YOU HEARD ME?!?" Nico yelled 

Maki stared at nico 

Nico frowned then turned back 

"Don't talk to me ever again."   
Nico muttered then walked away 

Maki felt a tear streamed down from her right eye

She walked towards nico and grabbed her hand 

Nico slapped Her 

"Don't touch me." Nico said coldly 

Maki froze then touched her cheek then she watched nico entered a black car with her friends  
The car drove off 

"MAKI! WHAT HAPPENED?!" 

Maki looked back 

Eli was running towards her

"Why are you crying?!" Eli asked 

Maki touched her eye 

Why am I crying?

Maki looked at eli 

"Nozomi and her friends followed us here." Maki muttered 

"WHAT?! Did they saw us?" Eli asked 

"Yeah, and Umi's girlfriend broke up with her." Maki Replied 

"Oh no." Eli said then rubbed her temples

 

"And why are you crying?" Eli asked

 

"I don't know, Nico saw me with the girl from inside then when I chased after her she cried and slapped me." Maki muttered 

"She loves you and you love her." Eli replied 

 

"That's correct." Maki muttered 

"Alright, Let's go home for now." Eli said then walked towards her car and maki followed her and entered inside her car

They drove off to their homes

\-----------------------------------------------  
Eli's POV 

This became a disaster for Umi  
I know how Umi Loves Kotori 

I sighed and parked my car 

I got off the car and walked towards the door,

I saw Alisa, seeing my sister really warms up my heart 

"Oneechan welcome home!" Alisa greeted 

"I'm back." I replied with a smile 

We entered the house and walked towards the dinning room 

Food was already served and I saw a certain someone that I hate sitting at the end 

"Father." I muttered in a serious tone

"Eli! Come and sit down already." He muttered 

I just nodded and sat down 

Then Alisa sat down in front of me 

"It's been so long since I get to eat with you two." Alisa said with a smile

"Yeah." I muttered then smiled 

"Alisa, how long are you going to stay here?" My father asked

 

"Umm, I'll be staying here for 4 days." Alisa replied 

 

"Why so short?" I asked

 

"I'll travel to Paris for a photoshoot." She replied 

 

"Oh." I muttered then ate 

"At least I get to see you guys." Alisa said with a smile

After we ate Alisa called me 

"Oneechan Can I have a picture with you?" Alisa asked

"Okay." I said 

Alisa took her phone then She smiled at the camera, I smiled too 

Then snap! She took the pic

"Thankyou Oneechan!" She smiled widely 

I nodded and walked towards my room 

I entered my room and laid down on my bed and closed my eyes

Why is everything turned into shit?!

I'm really worried about Umi and Maki, I'm sure Umi is crying her eyes out right now and I don't understand why maki is crying earlier, I mean she's pretty chill when it comes to those situations, She really is in love with Yazawa." 

Will Nozomi be okay with me tomorrow? 

I hope she isn't upset or anything 

 

I sighed, As Time passed by I fell asleep 

 

End of Eli's POV   
\------------------------------------------------  
It was already Morning 

And Umi was the one who came to school first 

She got off her car while holding expensive liquor 

She placed it on the table and sat down on the sofa   
She buried her face with her hands 

I should talk to her

Umi stood up and decided to go to Kotori 

She walked to the cafeteria and saw Kotori with her friends 

She ran to Kotori

"Kotori?" She muttered 

Kotori looked back with tears in her eyes  
"Umi-chan?" 

"Are you alright?!" Umi immediately wiped her tears using her hands

"No! Don't touch me." Kotori slapped Umi's hands 

"Kotori I'm sorry, Please let me explain." Umi pleaded

"You don't need to explain anything Umi! I've seen it all!" Kotori yelled 

"That girl didn't kissed me! Maki pulled her away before she could kiss me! And that's the truth!" Umi replied 

"And I don't understand why all of you followed us." She added

"It seems you didn't trust me." Umi muttered

 

\-----------------------------------------------


	13. Apologies

"I-I" Kotori muttered 

Kotori sobbed "I can't help but worry about you all the time." 

Umi's face saddened 

"I-I'm sorry Kotori." 

"Please forgive me Kotori." Umi muttered then kneeled in front of Kotori 

Kotori wiped her tears then smiled "Okay, I Forgive you." 

Umi smiled widely then hugged Kotori   
"Thankyou."

 

Kotori giggled 

 

"ALRIGHT ITS STILL EARLY TO BE THIS SWEET." Nico yelled 

"Go take her with you for now Sonoda." Nico added

 

Umi just smiled and gave a nod 

She held Kotori's hand then they walked away together 

 

Meanwhile Nico and The others stared at them 

"They're really sweet aren't they? Nozomi said with a smile 

 

"Yeah, I almost envy them." Nico muttered 

Then silence engulfed them until Nozomi asked a Question 

"So, what did you say to Nishikino last night Nicocchi?"

 

"It's nothing." Nico replied 

 

"Tell us Nicocchi." Nozomi muttered in a serious tone 

 

"I....told her what I felt about her." Nico said while looking down 

 

"That's Good." Nozomi replied 

"What's good about it?" 

"She'll realize how much she hurt you." 

 

"She's a piece of shit, She won't do anything about this." Nico muttered 

 

"But Nico-chan what if she apologized nya?" Rin asked 

 

"I don't know." Nico replied 

 

"You should forgive her Nico-chan, you'll feel better after that." Hanayo said then smiled

"Thank you Hanayo." 

 

Then the bell rang 

"Come on y'all let's get to class" Nozomi said while smiling 

"See you all after class!" Honoka yelled while smiling 

They waved back  
Then Nico and Nozomi walked together in the hallway then someone grabbed Nozomi wrist 

They looked back, It was Eli 

"Eli?" Nozomi muttered 

"Nozomi can I speak with you for a moment?" 

"Oh, Okay." Nozomi muttered 

 

"I'll leave you two alone." Nico muttered then walked away

 

"I just want to say sorry about last night." Eli spoke up

"There's no need to apologize" Nozomi replied 

"Did you saw me?" Eli asked 

"Why are you asking this?" Nozomi said 

"I just wanted to make sure that you aren't mad at me." Eli replied 

"No I'm not mad, I'm perfectly fine." Nozomi muttered with a smile 

"Thats...that's the most horrible fake smile I've ever seen in my life." Eli said in a serious tone 

"What do you mean?" Nozomi asked 

"Tell me what you really feel." Eli muttered 

 

Nozomi looked down then frowned   
Then looked up back at Eli 

 

"I'm in love with you Elicchi and it hurts." 

\-----------------------------------------------  
As Nico walked to the hallway she stopped in front of the music room 

She opened the door and saw a certain someone 

It was maki,she was covering her face with her hands and she sat on a chair in front of the piano 

 

"What are you doing here?" Nico asked 

Maki took her hands off and looked at Nico 

"Nico..." 

"What are you doing here?" Maki muttered

 

"I asked you first." Nico muttered 

 

Maki sighed "just thinking about someone." 

 

"And Who is this?" 

"I was thinking about you." 

 

Nico's eyes widened and she started to blush

"Don't Make jokes now." Nico muttered 

Maki walked towards her

"I'm Not joking." Maki muttered in a serious tone 

"You Made me realized something." 

Maki took Nico's hands then stared at her eyes 

"I love you Nico Yazawa."

\----------------------------------------------

"I love you Elicchi." Nozomi muttered 

 

Eli froze with eyes widened while staring at Nozomi 

Nozomi looked down

"And My heart ached when I saw you with those girls." Nozomi muttered 

Nozomi can feel her tears fighting to get out 

But she needed to stop it 

She looked back at Eli who is still staring at her 

"But I know I don't have the right to be mad at you, Because there was never an Us." Nozomi added

 

"Do you mean it?" Eli asked 

 

"What?" Nozomi said with confusion 

"Do.. Do you love me?" 

 

"Yes." 

Eli grew a smile in her face and hugged Nozomi 

"Eli! What are you doing?!" Nozomi muttered 

"I Love you too Nozomi." Eli whispered in Nozomi's ear 

Nozomi froze with her eyes widened 

Then Eli broke off and held Nozomi's Hands 

"Nozomi tojo, Will you be my Girlfriend?" Eli muttered while smiling 

Nozomi stared at Eli with tears rolling down her face 

"Hey! Don't cry." Eli said then wiped Nozomi's tears 

 

"Okay." Nozomi muttered 

"Hmm?" Eli asked 

"I'll be your girlfriend." 

Eli smiled then hugged her 

"Thankyou Nozomi." Eli muttered 

"Hehe, Now let's get back to class." 

They walked together while holding hands 

\------------------------------------------------

"I love you Nico Yazawa." Maki muttered while holding Nico's hands

"What?" Nico muttered while staring at Maki with eyes widened 

"Nico, I'm sorry about what happened but I just want you to know that You changed my world." Maki said with a smile

"What are you talking about?" Nico said 

"Your unique and extraordinary." Maki said with a smile 

"So can I date you? Will you be my girlfriend?" Maki said while staring at Nico with a smile on her face

Nico's eyes widened then a smile formed on her face 

"Okay,I'll be your girlfriend." Nico answered

Then Maki quickly leaned and gave Nico a passionate kiss 

They broke off to catch up to their breaths

Then maki gazed in Nico's eyes  
Then kissed her again 

 

"Hey! Do it later!" 

They broke off then Maki looked at the door, Eli was smirking and So is Nozomi 

Maki groaned "What are you guys doing here?" 

"Maybe we should ask that." Eli said while smirking then looked at Nozomi

"Nico is now my Girl, So scram." Maki said and was clearly irritated 

"Aww, You don't have to be so grumpy Maki! It's not like we're going to steal her away from you." Eli muttered 

"Aaand, Nozomi is now my Girlfriend." Eli said then smiled at Nozomi 

"So? Why are you stopping us?" Maki asked

"Because instead of making out you two should attend class." Eli replied 

"OK mom." Maki said then rolled her eyes 

"Nicocchi come with us,we're heading to class." Nozomi spoke up

Nico sighed "It was getting so good then you two had to stop it." She said and walked towards Nozomi and Eli 

"I'll head to class,I'll see you later Nico." Maki muttered then walked away to the other direction 

"You don't want to go to the meeting place because Kotori and Umi are getting at it." Eli said with a smirk

"WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Maki exclaimed 

"Fuck,I can't skip class." Maki said then scratched her hair 

Eli had to say that in order for Maki not to skip class and she should apologize to Umi later

It was a lie of course 

 

\-----------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 14

Nico's POV 

Thank goodness it's lunch and I finally have to spend time with my friends.. But most specially with Maki

Im so glad we're together now, It's like a dream come true!

As I put my things in the locker Eli called me 

"Hey Yazawa, Maki said I should give you her number." She muttered 

"O-Oh! Thanks." I replied   
Then she gave me a piece of paper and I quickly hid it in my pocket, after I arranged my things I quickly walked towards Nozomi who's talking to Eli

"Hey Nozomi lets go." I muttered 

"Oh! Okay!" She replied 

"Bye Elicchi!" She muttered then waved at Eli

Then Eli waved back 

We walked until we reached the cafeteria and everyone is already there 

"Hey Nico-chan and Nozomi-chan!" Honoka yelled 

"Hey guys." I replied 

"Hey y'all!" Nozomi respond

Then I sat on my chair and I decided to spoke up

"Girls! I have an Important news To tell!" 

"NICOCCHI IS NISHIKINO'S GIRLFRIEND!" Nozomi yelled 

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the cafeteria yelled in unison

I blushed furiously   
"N-NOZOMIII!! YOU DONT HAVE TO YELL!" I yelled back

"GRR! WELL NOZOMI IS AYASE'S GIRLFRIEND!!" I added

"WHAT?!" Everyone except Nozomi and I yelled

"It's rude to yell it like that Nicocchi." She said as she wiped a fake tear

"W-Wha?! You yelled it first!" I snapped while blushing furiously 

"Hehe.. Nicocchi is blushing so hard~!" She replied 

"I-I-I'm not!" I exclaimed 

"Nico-chan is that true?" Kotori asked 

I looked down and Blushed "Yeah." 

"Ooohh!" They echoed 

"What about you Nozomi-chan nya?" Rin asked 

"Yeah, Nicocchi is right." Nozomi said with a smile 

I glanced at the people around the cafeteria and they're listening on our conversation 

"Hey! It's rude to eavesdrop!" I yelled  
Then they slowly leave 

I closed my eyes then rubbed my temples and Sighed 

I can't believe this

Then Rin suddenly yelled   
"HEY ISNT THAT NISHIKINO NYA?!" 

I quickly looked up and glanced everywhere   
"WHERE?!" 

"NYAHAHAHAHA NICO-CHAN IS SO DUMB!" 

I glared at Rin

"Fuck off Rin." I muttered with a frown then I started to eat my lunch

 

End of Nico's POV 

\-----------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile in the Private place...

Eli and Maki are already there   
Then Umi finally arrived 

"This is rare." Umi muttered   
Then Maki and Eli looked at Umi 

"Is there anything you guys want to say?" Umi asked 

"Umi.. Nozomi and I are now dating." Eli muttered 

"So does Nico and I." Maki spoke 

Umi's eyes widened "What?!" 

"How the hell did that happened?" Umi added 

Umi rubbed her temples 

"You guys better be serious this time! Its Kotori's friends after all!" Umi muttered 

"Yeah, thanks mom." Maki said then rolled her eyes

"Yeah, There's no need to worry Umi." Eli muttered with a smile 

Umi sighed 

"Is there anything new about Raginghound's plan?" Umi asked

"Well, He said The Dark hawks are transferring money somewhere and the reason they attacked us is because they have a new leader." Eli muttered in a serious tone 

"What?!" Maki exclaimed 

"Then who is this new face?!" She added

"We don't know yet, But Ian said that this information is from Von." Eli replied 

"So what are we going to do?" Umi said 

"We'll beat the dark hawks and let them spill the beans." Eli replied 

"And it'll be tomorrow,So ask your girlfriends on a date today because tomorrow will be a tough day." Eli added

"Okay, I'll go to Nico right now." Maki muttered 

"Oh! Maki,Can You call Kotori for me?"  Umi asked

"Why don't you text her?" Maki said with a frown 

"O-Oh! Right." Umi replied then took her phone out 

"How bout you Eli?" Maki asked 

"Nah, I'll just tell her in class." Eli replied 

"Okay." Maki said then walked away 

\-----------------------------------------------

Nico and her friends are having a good time until they noticed maki walking towards them 

Nico's eyes widened as she saw Maki walking towards her 

Then suddenly a group of girls surrounded Maki 

Nico frowned 

She can see Maki's irritated face,  
Then one girl suddenly yelled  
"I LOVE YOU NISHIKINO-SAN!"

Then they saw Maki's eyes widened then the rest of them yelled together   
"WE ALSO LOVE YOU NISHIKINO-SAN!" 

Maki glanced each one of them then cringed 

Nico can't help but laugh   
"I guess you're too adorable." Nico muttered while looking at maki

"Did I Just hear something?" Nozomi said while smirking 

"Yeaahh I think I heard it too nya!" Rin muttered 

Then Nico shot a look at her friends while blushing furiously 

"S-S-SHUT IT!" Nico stuttered 

"HEY! NISHIKINO COME OVER HERE!" Nozomi yelled 

Then Maki looked at Nozomi with Hope in her eyes, She quickly walked towards Nico leaving the group of girls behind 

"Thank God." Maki said while scratching her hair 

"Nicocchi here thinks you're too adorable." Nozomi muttered with a smirk

"H-Hey! NOZOMI!" Nico yelled

"Heh, Really?" Maki said with a smirk

"N-No way!" Nico replied 

Maki chuckled "Okay, Can I talk with you for a minute?" 

"We can talk here." Nico replied 

Maki blushed "N-No! It's embarrassing to talk about it here!" 

 

"Come on Nicocchi! We'll be fine!" Nozomi muttered then laughed

"O-Okay! Okay!" Nico muttered then stood up from her seat and walked closer to maki

"Cmon lets go." Maki said then took Nico's hand as they walk to the music room. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile 

"Boss, I heard earlier that Nishikino got a new girlfriend." A girl spoke to a black hair with turquoise eyes

"Oh? I'm sure she isn't serious about her like the other ones." 

"Only I can love her more than anyone and She can't love anyone else but me." She muttered 

\------------------------------------------------  
Then Nico and maki finally arrived at the music room, they opened the door and entered.

Nico sat down and spoke up  
"You better have something good to say since we walked this far." 

"Y-Yeah, It's good....I guess." Maki said while rubbing her nape 

"What is it?" Nico asked 

"Can I ask you on a date later?" Maki replied 

Nico's eyes widened 

"O-Or Right now Since I don't want to attend class."

"M-Maybe Later cause you prioritize your education and you don't want me to ruin it for you." Maki muttered while blushing and twirling her hair 

 

"We can do it right now! I freakin hate class and I want to relax with you!"Nico blurted out 

Maki's eyes widened while staring at Nico 

"R-Really?!" Maki yelled while smiling 

"Yeah!" Nico said with a smile 

"Th-Then Let's go!" Maki said with a wide smile

She took Nico's hand and they dashed together to the meeting place where Maki's car is parked.

As they arrived Nico's eyes widened   
"Is this your car?!" 

 

"Yeah, I bought a new one,It's a W Motors Lykan Hypersport." Maki replied 

"And How much this thing costs?!" Nico asked 

"Hmm...$3.4M ??" Maki replied 

"WHAT?!" Nico exclaimed 

"Yeah? What's wrong about it?" Maki asked 

"N-Nothing!! Let's just get going." Nico said as she opened the car's door and entered 

"Okay." Maki muttered then she entered inside the car

As Maki started the engine she asked Nico something   
"Do you like sweets?" 

"Absolutely." 

"Then this will be perfect." Maki said with a smirk then they drove away

\-----------------------------------------------


	15. Bittersweet

Umi's POV 

Kotori and I returned to class after walking around the campus, People keep staring at us but I don't care as Long as I have her.

Suddenly my phone buzzed   
I took my phone out and saw a message from our group chat

Maki- Screw you guys I'm on a date with Nico.

I raised my eyebrow then replied 

Umi- What about your class?

Maki- I wanna skip cause I'm more intelligent than the teacher.

I scoffed 

Umi- As if

Then Eli replied 

Eli- Maki get your ass back here and return Nico.

Maki- Screw you guys we're going to have fun!!

Eli- Whatever, just maintain your good grades 

Maki- Alright 

I hid my phone in my pocket then I poked Kotori's back 

She turned to look at me

"What is it Umi-chan?" Kotori asked

"Maki takes Nico on a date right now." I replied 

"O-Oh! Omg! I'm so happy!" She said with joy 

Now!! It's my time to ask her on a date!  
But it's embarrassing, I didn't get to text her earlier because Eli was teasing me. 

"S-So Kotori, Can I take you on a d-d-date later?" I muttered while blushing furiously 

"I'd love to." She said sweetly 

HOH THANK GOODNESS! 

"Alright." I muttered then she looked back at the board 

I began to listen to the teacher

 

End of Umi's POV 

\-----------------------------------------------  
Nozomi's POV 

Im so glad Eli and I got together, She's really cute whenever she's embarrassed and really cool when she's angry 

And Right now we're attending class  
I wonder why Nicocchi isn't here

 

"Hey Nozomi." Eli called out 

I turned to look at her 

"What is it Elicchi."I muttered then smiled

"the reason why Nico is not here because Maki took her on a date." Eli muttered 

"What?" I replied   
"Wow, they must've enjoyed themselves." I added then laughed 

"Uh-Uhm N-Nozomi." She muttered while looking down and rubbing her nape 

"Hmm?" I asked while raising my eyebrow

"C-Can I take you on a date later?" She stuttered while blushing 

Soooo CUTE! 

"Awww." I muttered then pinched her cheeks 

"Nozomiiii..." Eli whined while blushing 

I giggled 

"Of course, I'd love to." I muttered

"R-Really?!" She beamed with joy

I chuckled "yeah." 

I can feel everyone is staring at us but that's fine

\----------------------------------------------

Maki finally arrived at their destination   
Nico's eyes widened as she saw a huge gingerbread house   
She quickly looked at maki

"MAKI!! THIS IS--THIS IS SWEETLAND!!" She yelled while smiling 

Maki laughed "You don't have to yell." 

"I'm so excited!"

After they got off the car Nico stared at the decorations of the place 

"Woah, It's beautiful." Nico muttered softly

"Glad you like it" Maki muttered with a smile

"By the way...I've already reserved the entire place for this day, so we can do whatever we want and no one is going to stop us." Maki added 

"WHAT?!" Nico exclaimed 

Maki only smiled 

"That means...WE'RE THE ONLY CUSTOMERS HERE?!" Nico muttered then yelled 

"That's right." Maki said with a nod

"Wow, This must be so expensive." Nico muttered 

"Yeah and it is, so let's not waste time and enjoy." Maki replied 

Nico giggled then she took Maki's hand   
"Let's go!"   
Maki smiled then they entered the place

"Welcome! Please enjoy your visit here in SweetLand." An employee said with a smile 

We only nodded

We walked towards a big map placed on the wall

"So,where should we go first?" Maki asked Nico with a smile 

"Let's go to the Ice cream parade!" Nico said happily 

"Okay."

They followed the guide to the ice cream parade,when they finally arrived Nico stared at the view with wide eyes and a big smile

"Woahh! This is amazing." Nico muttered with awe

Then she looked at Maki 

"Hmm?"

Nico pecked Maki on the lips   
"Thanks!" 

Maki's eyes widened then she blushed furiously 

Nico began to walk around and take pictures then she found a Ice cream shop

"Maki! Let's go to the Ice cream shop!" Nico yelled

Maki began to move and shake her head   
"O-Okay!"

They entered the shop then Nico grabbed Maki's hand   
"Let's order parfaits!" 

Maki laughed "Hey calm down! We're the only customers here." 

"I can't help it! It's so awesome here!" Nico replied 

Cute..  
Maki thought 

"Okay, Choose something and Be seated already." 

"Oh Okay." Nico replied 

After they ordered, they sat near the window,not long the parfaits were served 

Nico had a medium sized parfait and Maki had a small size

Nico tasted the parfait 

"Hmm! This is really good!" Nico beamed in joy

"Glad you're enjoying it." Maki said while smiling 

"Why didn't you chose the large tho? Since you love sweets." She asked 

"I want to try some other sweets here!" Nico answered with a smile

"Oh okay." Maki replied

She noticed a little bit of whipped cream on Nico's chin she leaned closer to Nico

"Hey." She muttered then wiped the cream off

"There, you're cute again." Maki muttered then smiled 

Nico stared at maki,after a few seconds she blushed furiously 

"W-What do you mean?! A-Am I not cute?!" She stuttered 

"No, I didn't say anything." Maki said playfully then leaned back then smirked 

"Grr.." 

Nico took her phone out then quickly took a picture of Maki

"H-Hey! Don't take pictures so suddenly!" Maki exclaimed 

"You're so cute here!" Nico replied as she show maki her picture while she's smirking

"I know." 

 

"But I'm cuter." 

\------------------------------------------------  
Eli's POV 

Thank fucking goodness its already dismissal time, I can finally take Nozomi on a date, I hope she likes the French restaurant That I'm going to take her

"Nozomi." I called her out 

"Yeah?" She replied 

"You ready?" I asked

She giggled "I have to put my stuff in my locker first." Then she took her books

"Let me help you." 

"It's fine Elicchi." She muttered with a smile 

I followed her outside and watched her walk towards her locker, suddenly someone bumped her then Nozomi's books fell down, the girl began to walk away wearing a smirk but I grabbed her hand,pulled her and glared at her eyes

"Apologize or I'll kill you." I muttered in a cold and serious tone 

She shivered in fear and spoke softly  "I-I-I'm sorry." 

"SHE CANT HEAR YOU!" I yelled 

Nozomi took my hand and wore a worried look "Elicchi it's alright, I'm fine." 

"I'm so sorry." The girl muttered 

"That's okay." Nozomi said with a smile 

I let the girl's hand go and frowned   
"Go." I muttered 

Then she ran away 

I turned my head to Nozomi   
She just smiled beautifully 

She really is a goddess 

I sighed then smiled   
"Come on let's get going." 

She chuckled "Give me a sec, I'm gonna put my things real quick." 

I smiled and leaned against the wall, I felt my phone buzzed, I took my phone and saw a message from a anonymous person 

I will always be watching you Eli, we'll be together again, So leave your current lover cause I'm coming back 

 

My eyes widened, I frowned and I scrunched my phone, I glanced everywhere and saw nothing, I can feel my anger is slowly consuming me, I closed my eyes, I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth.

"Elicchi why are you frowning?" I heard a voice 

I opened my eyes then suddenly my anger fades away 

I chuckled "It's nothing." 

"Are you sure?" She asked 

"Yeah, Let's get going." I answered and grabbed her hand then we walked together 

End of Eli's POV 

\------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG I JUST POSTED THE OTHER CHAPTER TWICE!! IM SO SORRY YOU GUYS!!! And thankyou for reminding me


	16. Ghost

Umi's POV 

After a while, it was already dismissal time and I can't wait to take Kotori on a date.

Kotori turned to look at me and smiled  
"So..where are we going?" 

I smiled "That's a secret." 

"Aww." She replied with a pout 

I chuckled "You'll find out later." 

"Ok!" She said happily 

I stood up and offered her a hand   
"Shall we go?" 

She smiled and gave me her hand   
"Let's go." 

We left the classroom while holding hands, I can feel people staring at us but that's fine

As we walk to the hallway we were stopped by some odd looking girls

"Hey Sonoda!" The girl yelled 

I glared at them  
"Who are you and What do you girls want?" I muttered in a cold and serious tone 

Then another girl appeared from behind the other girls 

"Hey Sonoda." She muttered with a smile

She has turquoise eyes and a dark hair 

"Who are you?" I asked 

She laughed "Don't you remember me? I'm one of Maki's wonderful Exes!" 

"I don't care about Maki's Exes and I don't even know you,Now excuse us we have to go." I muttered then we start walking away 

One girl blocked our way   
I glared at her and I hold Kotori's hand tightly 

"Sonoda, where is Maki?" Maki's Ex spoke 

"Are you threatening me?" I asked in a serious tone 

"Yeah, and if you don't tell us right now I'm going to beat the hell out of you." She replied with a smirk 

I laughed   
"Really now." I muttered then looked at her 

She just smirked 

I glanced at Kotori who looked very scared 

Damn this! I need to Keep Kotori safe!

"Kotori, please go to the private place first okay? I've got to do something first." I muttered to Kotori with a smile

"O-Okay please be careful." She replied with a smile 

She quickly walked away,I glared at them when Kotori is out of sight 

"So you're gonna fight us huh?" The other girl muttered 

"Let's get this boss!" The other one spoke up

"Let's beat her up." Their leader muttered with a smile 

This made me laugh 

Holy cow, they literally have no idea whom they're messing with

"Good one." I muttered 

"What's so good?!" The other girl yelled

"Your jokes of course! Come one! Tell me more!" I said playfully 

"You!!" The other girl yelled and charged at me 

I quickly punched her and kicked her tummy 

I cracked my fists and wore a smirk 

"Beat me up." 

 

End of Umi's POV 

\-----------------------------------------------  
Eli and Nozomi are walking in the hallway while holding hands 

"Hey Elicchi, where are you taking me?" Nozomi asked 

"Ehhhh?? I already told you! Its a huuugee secret!" Eli said playfully 

"Aww! Just give me a hint!" Nozomi replied 

"No! You're good at guessing and It would be very boring if I told you." Eli muttered

"Jeez! I guess I'll have to wait." Nozomi said while closing her eyes and pouting 

Then they heard loud crashing sounds coming closer as they walk forward

They saw Umi beating up unknown girls 

Eli's eyes widened then she looked back at Nozomi with worry in her face   
"Nozomi, please stay here for a minute." 

"Ok!" Nozomi replied 

Eli ran towards a girl who's going to hit Umi and chopped her neck, Umi noticed Eli and smiled   
"That was close." Eli muttered with a smirk 

"I was aware." Umi replied then smacked another girl's face 

Eli helped Umi beat the shit out of those girls and when they saw their boss trying to run away from them  
They ran after her and eventually caught her

"So, who are you?" Eli asked 

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!! TELL ME WHERE IS MAKI RIGHT NOW!! WE'LL BE TOGETHER AGAIN!!!" The leader yelled 

"Woah, talk about obsessed,I got it."Eli said then nodded 

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" 

They turned their heads back and saw Nozomi running towards them 

"Well, we've got their leader." Eli replied 

"Is she alright?" Nozomi asked 

"She looks alright." Eli replied with a smile 

"Tojo-san, can you please meet Kotori at the private place please? She's currently alone there." Umi asked 

"Sure and just call me Nozomi." She replied 

Umi gave a nod

"Well then Elicchi, we'll meet up there okay?" Nozomi muttered then waved 

"Yeah." Eli replied with a wave

Nozomi walked away 

Umi grabbed the leader's neck that caused her to yelp 

"Tell us why are you doing this?" Umi said in a serious tone 

"Arrggh--I won't let her take Maki again!" She replied 

"Who?!" Umi asked while grabbing tighter 

 

"Arrckk-- R-Riko! Riko is coming back from overseas!" The leader yelled while struggling

Umi and Eli's eyes widened in shock 

"WHAT?!" Umi exclaimed 

"W-WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Eli yelled 

"R-Riko is coming back!" The girl replied 

Umi let go of the leader's neck and looked at eli   
"This is real bad." 

Eli frowned then she closed her eyes and opened it again   
"You! Don't mess with us again or we'll beat the fuck out of you." Eli muttered in a serious tone 

"O-Okay! I'll move on and start a new life." She quickly stood up and ran away

"Eli,we should tell Maki about this." Umi spoke up

"Yeah, but not right now,she's having a great time with her girlfriend,Let's not ruin their time." Eli replied 

"Come on our girlfriends are waiting!" Eli added then ran 

Umi sighed then ran 

\-----------------------------------------------   
Maki and Nico sat on a bench while holding each other's hands, both of them got tired because they had so much fun together 

"Did you had fun?" Maki asked 

"Of course I had fun! It's so awesome here! And I'm with you." Nico replied with a smile 

Maki looked away and blushed furiously 

"Aww! You're getting embarrassed!" Nico teased 

"S-S-Shut up!" Maki stuttered 

"Ehhh~~! Lookie here!" Nico said playfully 

"No!" Maki replied while blushing 

"Makiiii~~If you look at me you can Kiss m--" 

Before Nico could finish her sentence Maki kissed her 

They broke off and stare at each other's eyed with smiles in their faces 

Maki caressed Nico's cheek and Nico caressed Maki's hand 

 

"Well, isn't this a great view for me."   
A girl with dark red hair and amber eyes   
Uttered while smilling 

 

"It's good to see you again Maki." 

 

\-------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me you guys T^T


	17. Return

"It's good to see you again Maki." 

Maki's eyes widened in shock and she felt anger is taking over her mind,she took her hand off Nico's cheek and frowned

"What are you doing here Riko?" Maki said in a dead serious and cold tone

"Oh My, why are you angry at me?" Riko asked

"Because you came back to ruin my life again." Maki replied

 

"That's really rude Maki, to be honest I'm the one who made your life more brighter." Riko muttered 

 

"BULL.SHIT" Maki replied 

 

then Riko looked at Nico who's staring at her 

"Well, Did you know Maki had 16 Ex girlfriends?" Riko said calmly 

Nico quickly looked at Maki with a face of disbelief but Maki kept frowning at Riko 

"What are you trying to do here?" Maki muttered 

"Isn't it obvious? I want you to break up with that girl and return to me." Riko replied with a smile 

"And you'll leave me hanging again?" Maki scoffed "I'd rather not." 

"That was an accident Maki." Riko replied 

"No, I don't love you anymore." Maki said with anger, she stood up and took Nico's hand then Nico stood up 

"I love her, So Leave us Alone and get over it." Maki added then they walked away leaving Riko standing alone 

A tear dropped in Riko's right eye   
"No, I'm going to take you back no matter what." 

 

\------------------------------------------------

Eli and Umi returned to the private place and they saw Nozomi and Kotori chatting 

"Hey." Eli called 

Both Kotori and Nozomi looked at them with smiling faces then they realized that they were fighting girls earlier 

"Umi! Are you alright?" Kotori asked with a worried face 

"I'm alright." Umi replied 

"Thank goodness! Well then, Let's go!" Kotori said happily 

"O-Okay." Umi replied 

She glanced at Eli but she found no sight of the blonde 

Maybe they left already... Umi thought 

Kotori and Umi walked towards the car then got inside 

"So Umi-chan, where are we going?" Kotori muttered 

"It's a secret." Umi replied with a smile then started the engine

\-----------------------------------------------

Eli and Nozomi finally arrived at their destination,they stopped in front off a fancy french restaurant,Then Eli quickly got off and ran towards the other side of the car's door,Eli opened it and offered a hand for Nozomi,She took her hand then got off

"This looks fancy." Nozomi muttered as she look at the restaurant 

"Yeah, glad you like it." Eli replied with a smile 

"Come on, Let's go inside." Eli added 

"Okay." Nozomi replied

Then they entered the restaurant while holding hands and they sat near the window

"Are you hungry?" Eli asked 

"Hmm, A little." Nozomi replied 

"A little? You mean a lot?" Eli joked 

"Heeey! Elicchi you're mean!" Nozomi said with a pout 

Eli let out a laugh "I'm sorry." She muttered then smiled 

"Forgive me?" Eli pleaded 

Nozomi stared at Eli's eyes while pouting 

"Okay, I'll forgive you since you're Cute and you're trying your best." Nozomi said with a wink 

Eli blushed   
"H-H-Hey! Nozomi W-W-What does that mean? Eli stuttered while blushing 

"Ehh~~? It doesn't mean anything~." Nozomi said playfully 

"Nozomiiiii~!" Eli complained 

Nozomi giggled   
"You're so Cute~!" She added 

"Grrr...Let's just order first." Eli muttered while blushing then she took the menu, after a few seconds she called a waiter

"May I ask for your order ma'am?" The waiter asked

"I'll have a Soupe à l'oignon." Eli replied 

"What about you ma'am?" The waiter asked Nozomi 

"I'll order the same." Nozomi replied with a smile 

"Alright, 2 Soupe à l'oignon." He muttered, He gave a nod and walked away

Nozomi glanced around the place then smiled 

 

Snap!

Nozomi heard a camera sound then she immediately looked at Eli who's holding her phone with a wide smile on her face

"H-Hey! Don't take pictures!" Nozomi complained 

"No way, I finally got my revenge." Eli said with a smirk

"And.. You're really pretty here." Eli added while she showed the picture 

In the picture Nozomi was smiling beautifully while looking around 

"Ehh~? I look ugly there!" Nozomi complained 

"What?! Ugly? No! You're the most beautiful girl I've ever had." Eli replied 

"And I'm going to make this my new wallpaper." She added

"Then let me take one too!" Nozomi asked 

Eli chuckled "Okay." 

Nozomi took her phone out and opened her lock screen, she had a laughing eli on her wallpaper and it made her smile, She opened her camera and took a picture of a smiling eli

"How was it?" Eli asked

Nozomi let out a small giggle   
"It's pretty as always." 

Eli felt her cheeks heat up then she let out a awkward laugh   
"Jeez..." 

After a few minutes their food was served 

Nozomi tasted the food and smiled beautifully at Eli which Eli stared at her with a smile 

"Is it good?" Eli asked

"It's amazing,Thank you Elicchi." Nozomi replied with a smile 

 

Eli chuckled "I'm glad." She placed her hand top of Nozomi's and smiled 

 

\-----------------------------------------------

Umi and Kotori arrived at a 5star restaurant and they entered inside,It was beautiful,there were many customers inside but Umi already reserved a seat for the two of them

"Uwaah so beautiful." Kotori said softly  
This made Umi smile 

"Why don't we take a seat?" Umi asked then took Kotori's hand

Kotori gave a nod and followed Umi to their seats,as they sat down a waiter immediately walked towards them and asked for their orders   
They took the menu 

Kotori glanced at the menu and something caught her eye 

Cheesecake

This made Kotori smile "I'll order a Cheesecake." She muttered 

Umi let out a small laugh because she knew Kotori would order that

"Why are you laughing Umi-chan?" Kotori asked 

"It's just, I knew you'd pick that,It's your favorite." Umi replied 

"You know me very well." Kotori said with a smile

"What about you ma'am?" The waiter asked Umi's order

"Braised Leeks with Mozzarella & a Fried Egg." Umi replied 

"Alright." The waiter said with a bow, then he walked away

 

"I thought Manjuus are your favorite food?" Kotori asked 

 

"Yeah, but too bad they're not selling manjuus here." Umi replied with a sad smile 

"Did you take me here on purpose just because they're selling great cheesecakes?" Kotori asked with a smile 

Umi chuckled "Maybe." 

Kotori let out a giggle

"Awww,Don't worry! We'll eat manjuus together sometime." Kotori muttered with a smile and placed her hand on Umi's 

Umi smiled 

"Thank you."

 

\-------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--
> 
> Hey! It's a rlly boring chapter tbh but I'm gonna spice up things on the next chapter! 
> 
> Anyway! Thanks for reading! ❤️❤️


	18. Anxiety

Maki drags Nico to the parking lot  
Nico pulled her arm from maki and wore a frown 

"Maki, I want you to tell me everything." 

Maki looked at Nico with a sad face then she looked down and frowned 

"Okay, but let's get out of here." Maki replied then entered inside the car 

Nico got in the car and looked at Maki   
"So, where are we going?" 

"My house." Maki said with a smirk 

"Maki what are you planning?" Nico asked with a frown 

"Nothing~" Maki replied with a wink then started the engine 

Nico blushed "M-M-Maki! Don't you dare take Nico nii's virginity!" Nico yelled 

Maki shot a look on Nico   
"How'd you know that?" 

Nico brighten up and threw small punches on Maki   
"Idiot!" Nico yelled

Maki covered herself with her hands   
"H-Hey! Don't be stupid! We're going to do a lot of talking aren't we?!" Maki replied 

Nico stopped "Oh, right." 

Maki rolled her eyes then they drove away

After a few minutes they arrived at their destination

Maki's house was pretty big, more like a modern styled house,Maki parked her car inside and got off,Nico thought Maki would come and act like a gentleman but instead she stood there waiting for her to come out,Nico rolled her eyes and got off the car

"Is this your house?" Nico asked 

Maki rolled her eyes "Well, duh." 

"Nice attitude you got there darling." Nico muttered 

Maki groaned "Let's go inside already."   
Maki walked towards Nico and grabbed her hand 

"There! Don't be all grumpy on me now!" Maki said while blushing 

Nico giggled "Well that depends!" 

Maki gave a smile then they walked together inside 

The inside was very spacious, theres a flat screen television on the center,some sofas on the side and a large cabinet containing very expensive alcohols, the room was very plain and boring 

"This is sad." Nico muttered 

"I don't like unnecessary stuff inside my house." Maki replied then she sat on the sofa

Nico walked towards the cabinet  
"Wow, you sure drink a lot." 

"Yeah, you want to drink with me?" Maki offered 

"No,I'm fine." Nico replied then she walked towards Maki and sat beside her 

"Now,Tell me everything."

Maki sighed "Okay." 

"Hmm,Where should I start?" Maki asked 

"From the beginning." Nico replied 

"Okay,My father and My mother had sex an--" 

"NO! NO! NO!" Nico yelled 

"You said the beginning." maki replied 

Nico sighed "You really don't want to tell me huh?" 

Maki looked down then nico cupped her cheeks with her hands 

"Maki Listen to me,You have to tell me everything because I want to know you better and I want you to trust me." Nico muttered 

"Trust me okay?" She added 

Maki sighed "Okay." 

Nico smiled and took her hands off and smiled 

Maki looked down 

"When I was young My mother was my greatest treasure,She cheered me up whenever I'm feeling down,She was always there when I have competitions,I felt like I can accomplish anything whenever she's there." 

"Not until she felt sick and she kept telling me that she's okay,I know she's not so I told my father about it but he said she's fine,After few months a horrible news came." Maki paused then she looked at Nico 

"She had Cancer and it's already on its fourth stage." Maki added and gave Nico a sad smile 

"Oh no." Nico muttered 

 

"Shuush,I'm not done."

"After that I barged in to my father's office and I saw him Kissing another woman,In my mind he knew all along,He knew my mother is going to die very soon,And yes not long after my mother died,I was in grief and I was going to kill myself back then,but I remembered my mother wouldn't want that,Eli,Umi and....Riko helped me."

 

"Tell me Eli's story." Nico muttered 

 

"No,I can't do that." Maki replied 

 

"Okay,What happened between you and riko?" Nico asked 

"After my mother's death she would always drop by my house and comfort me, not so long I fell for her and She had a huge crush on me."   
Maki muttered 

Nico frowned at the last part

"But when we were together,there was nothing but sorrow and lies,She slept with a girl on her house then left me here to travel overseas."

"That's horrible." Nico muttered 

Maki just smiled sadly 

"And how the hell did you get 16 Ex lovers?" Nico asked 

Maki raised her eyebrow "Isn't that obvious?" 

Nico growled then rolled her eyes   
"Tell me." 

"Eli hooked me with some girls and sometimes they come to me."   
She said with a smirk 

"Woah that's a lot." Nico said while frowning 

"Why? Are you jealous?" Maki asked with a smirk

"Like hell I care." Nico said while looking away wearing a pout 

Maki let out a small laugh then she placed her hand on Nico's cheek and moved Nico's head to Maki's direction then Maki stared at Nico's eyes 

"You're different and It's beautiful." Maki muttered then gave Nico a Kiss 

 

They broke off then stared at each other's eyes 

 

"Want to stay over?" Maki asked with a smirk

 

"No,Take me home." Nico said flatly 

 

\-----------------------------------------------  
(Next day)

The trio already arrived at their private place they were getting ready for their mission later 

"Okay,Ian said we'll ambush those guys and then the other gangs will show up to take the money then we'll take our exit." Eli muttered 

"H-Hey isn't this kinda easy?" Maki replied 

"I agree,This looks like a trap." Umi replied 

"I know,but Ian is an old friend." Eli muttered 

"And I prepared an escape plan,in case." She added

"Okay,Let's proceed to class for now." Umi muttered 

The others nodded 

The trio walked to their separate ways to attend class 

\-----------------------------------------------  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" A white haired girl asked 

 

"Don't worry Viel,The soldier game are just a bunch of stupid traitors,they'll never know what's going on." A black haired woman with green eyes and a mole down her lips uttered 

 

"I'm excited to see my Eli." 

 

\-----------------------------------------------

Σ（・□・；）


	19. Broken dreams

Umi's POV 

I walked towards the classroom and I saw a crowd 

It seems something happened 

I walked closer and heard A familiar voice 

"YOU'LL BE DEAD IF UMI-CHAN IS HERE!" 

I raised an eyebrow 

It was Honoka

Then spoke up "What is happening here?" 

All of them looked at me 

I furrowed my brows and looked at Honoka,She lifted her arm sideward to protect Kotori 

 

Is She guarding Kotori ?

I saw Kotori looking down and she looks so troubled 

Are they? ARE THEY BULLYING HER?!?

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I asked in a serious tone 

"Ah! UMI-CHAN THEY'RE MAKING FUN OF US!" Honoka yelled 

I felt anger taking over me 

How could they?!

 

I glared at them and I saw the same girl who bullied Kotori in the past

"Congratulations all of you!" I said while smiling 

An echo of "Huh?" Can be heard 

"All of you are officially expelled from this school and expect your house to be on fire later." I muttered in a serious tone 

They froze up with their eyes widened and jaws dropped 

 

"Honoka,Tell me all their names later."I muttered 

 

Honoka saluted with a smirk 

 

I took Kotori's hand and drag her away from all of them 

I want her to get away for a moment 

"Umi-chan! Where are we going?!" Kotori exclaimed 

"Let's go to the private place and discuss things." I replied

 

"Is it alright if we skip class for a bit?" 

She gave a nod and we began to walk away again 

Not very long we arrived at the private place 

 

"Please take a seat." I muttered   
She sat down on the sofa then I sat beside her and took her hand 

"Kotori,Please be honest,Since when did they start bullying you?" I asked 

She smiled sadly   
"Ever since you went overseas ." 

My eyes widened and a tear dropped from my eye 

In that moment my heart shattered,I couldn't protect her,I failed my responsibilities as a lover 

I quickly hugged Kotori   
"I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry." I muttered softly 

Kotori returned the hug   
"It's alright Umi-chan." 

"It's not alright Kotori! I cannot let those people bully you." I replied 

She broke off and cupped my cheeks with her hands then stared at my eyes 

"It's alright because you'll be there to protect me." She said with a sweet smile 

I smiled back 

She pulled me and gave me a passionate kiss 

We broke off to catch our breaths   
We stared at each other's eyes and smiled 

I leaned closer to kiss Kotori again but we were interrupted 

"Oh my,Sonoda-san what a bold move!" 

I turned my head 

I saw riko smiling at us 

My eyes widened 

"Riko!? What are you doing here?" I asked 

"I'm finding Maki." She replied 

"She's not here." I replied with a frown 

"Well then,Excuse me." She muttered then left a wink on us before leaving the place 

Kotori looked at me with a confused look 

"Who is she Umi-chan?" 

I furrowed my brow then looked down

"That Woman is one of Maki's Ex Lovers." I replied 

"And she's the only one that Maki ever loved in the past." I added 

Kotori's eyes widened and furrowed her brows 

"I suppose this will not end well for Nico-chan?" She muttered 

"Yes,Riko is very possessive,It will not be easy for them." I replied 

"And I'm sure she'll do anything to get Maki back." I added 

"Oh no,What should we do?" She asked 

"I should message them immediately." I replied then took my phone out 

I opened my phone and message them through the group chat 

Umi:MAKI! RIKO IS HERE AND SHES LOOKING FOR YOU!

After a few seconds Maki finally responded 

Maki:WHAT?! SHE'S HERE?!

Maki:WHAT THE HELL SHOULD I DO?!?

Eli:MAKI! PROCEED TO THE PRIVATE PLACE IMMEDIATELY!!

I rubbed my temples then replied 

Umi:Hurry up maki!

Maki:Okay!!! I'm on my way!!

Kotori looked at me with worry on her face,I caressed her cheek then smiled and she Pecked on my lips which I   
Blushed furiously and lost my consciousness

 

End of Umi's POV 

\-----------------------------------------------  
Riko's POV 

MAKI WHERE ARE YOU?! 

I've been walking in this campus for too long and everyone is staring at me 

I passed by the faculty and asked Maki's section 

They said she's in 1-A  
Thank goodness they told me where to go

I ran to the hallway and finally I found her,It seems she's in a hurry,She ran towards my way while looking at her phone,Not noticing my presence 

"Maki!" I called out 

She froze and slowly lifted her head up and looked at me then she frowned 

"Why are you here?" She muttered in a serious tone and hid her phone

"Why are you so angry at me?" I asked 

She let out a sarcastic laugh   
"Oh um maybe YOU slept with someone and left me behind." She replied 

"Maki,I'm sorry okay? Let the past go." I muttered 

She chuckled   
"Maybe YOU should let me go and move on."

I furrowed my brows and I placed my hand to my chest 

"No! I can't let you go! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE FOR ME MAKI!"

 

"THEN ILL DO EVERYTHING JUST TO MAKE YOU VANISH IN MY LIFE!!" Maki yelled 

She stared at me while chasing her breath 

"Can't you see? I don't love you anymore." She added 

I stared at her eyes then closed it 

"Then for the last time,Kiss me and I will go away." I muttered 

 

"It will be our last kiss." I added

Maki frowned then looked at the ground,She closed her eyes and sighed 

 

She opened her eyes and looked straight in my eyes

"If you'll disappear in my life then I'll do it." She muttered in a serious tone 

I felt my tears roll down my cheeks 

"D-Do you think I'm a hinder to your life?" I replied with a cracking voice 

 

"Yes." 

 

With that answer my heart shattered into a million pieces

More tears rolled down my face and I breathed heavily 

My chest hurts when I breathe 

I looked around and saw Maki's lover watching us 

A thought ran into my head 

THIS IS IT RIKO!! KISS HER NOW AND SHE'LL BE YOURS AGAIN 

 

I gave her a smirk then I looked back at Maki then quickly leaned and kissed her 

 

Maki froze up then I closed my eyes 

 

"MAKI!" The girl yelled 

We broke off the kiss

Maki shot a look at her and her eyes enlarged 

"Nico?..."

The girl ran away

 

She pushed me away and I hit the floor 

Maki ran after the girl 

This is it Riko....

Your punishment...

 

She pushed you away...

It's exactly what you did back then....

 

I took my phone out and called a certain someone 

"Hey,I'm going back,It seems Japan isn't the best for me." I muttered 

 

"That's too bad then, You'll miss out the fun." She replied 

 

"I'm sorry, But I need to move on now, it's for the good." I said with a sad smile 

 

 

"Maybe you should too." 

 

 

 

 

"Dia-chan."

 

 

End of Riko's POV

\-----------------------------------------------


	20. Fall apart

Umi's POV 

After what happened earlier,Kotori and I returned back to the classroom,As I sat down my chair Honoka gave me a piece of paper.

I took a look on the paper and a smile formed on my face

It was a list of names that bullied Kotori .....Good job Honoka

I looked back at Honoka   
"Great job." I said with a smile

Then she gave a salute and returned to her seat

This is what they get....

I poked Kotori's back then she faced me 

"What is it Umi-chan?"

I gave her the paper   
"Please give it to your mother." 

Her face saddened while looking at the paper   
"I-I don't think I can do that." 

I took her hand and looked at her eyes   
"Kotori,Didn't I told you before that you needed to be strong? I need you to tell your mother everything you've endured,please do it for me." I uttered while looking at her

She looked back at my eyes 

"Please be strong for me." I added

She  formed a smile  
"Okay,I'll be strong for you Umi-chan."

 

End of Umi's POV 

\------------------------------------------------  
Maki's POV

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!!!   
Nico saw Riko kissing me!! 

I ran as fast as I can to catch up on Nico, she entered the music room   
I quickly entered and saw her sitting while looking at the window 

"Nico?..." I called out

She didn't say anything for a second 

 

"So she got you back huh?" She said in a cold tone

 

"No! I don't want her!"I replied then walked closer towards her

 

"THEN WHY DID SHE KISSED YOU?!" She snapped with tears streaming down her face 

I stared at her face   
"Because she told me that if we kiss she'll go away!" I snapped back

Her face was filled with disbelief   
She shook her head while looking at me   
"You're really hopeless Maki Nishikino,We didn't even make it that long and this bullshit is trying to rip us apart."

"Nico please,I don't want her! It's you that I want!" I said while walking closer and trying to take her hands

She slowly pushed me away 

No...I can't lose her!

"Nico please don't leave me.."   
I can feel tears roll down my face

"Please...Please don't leave me.." I pleaded 

 

Ah,this feeling is so familiar......it's just like back then 

No it's worst

I quickly hugged Nico,Which she struggled 

"Maki! Let go!" She exclaimed while struggling 

"Nico please don't leave me...I Love you so much."I muttered 

I can't go on without her...  
I can't let her go  
I love her so much...  
Why does everything I love has to fade away?....  
No,Nico won't leave me...

 

She pushed me away   
"I'm sure you'll be happy with her,She's been there for a long time right? I hope the two of you can live happily." She uttered while looking down

"It's over Maki." 

 

Those words came into my heart and shattering it,I can feel more tears streaming down my face and my mouth slightly opened,Agony began to surround my heart as I stare at her 

"N-No, Nico No! We can still fix this!" I panicked 

"NO! It's over now Maki!" She replied 

It felt like I was stabbed in the heart

"Just like that? You're breaking up with me?" I uttered 

 

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND MAKI!"   
Nico yelled while tears streaming down her face 

"THEN TELL ME!" I yelled back 

"IT HURTS SO MUCH!! I WANT IT TO END!" She yelled again 

"THEN BREAKING UP ISNT THE SOLUTION NICO!" I yelled back 

"No,I've made up my mind." Nico said while frowning and closing her eyes 

"I'm breaking up with you." 

I quickly kissed her over and over 

"Please don't go Nico! Please I love you so much! Please! Please!"

 

She pushed me and walked away from the room 

I fell down on the floor and stared down for a moment 

At that moment everything stopped

My tears

My thoughts 

My heart 

This is more painful than before....

I stood up and walked my way to the private place,

I saw Umi's bottle of liquor,I took it and opened it.

It seems I'll be drinking this instead of Umi 

I took a shot glass and poured it down,  
I searched my pockets for some cigarettes but found nothing, But I'm lucky cause I found some near the table,I quickly took it.

 

I guess it's been a while since I last smoked...

 

I light the cigarette up and pressed it against my lips,I let the smoke out then drank the liquor from the glass

 

Damn, it's fucking bitter and it fucking burns 

 

End of Maki's POV 

\-------------------------------------------------  
(After class)

Eli's POV 

Thank goodness classes are over,But we're having a very Important mission today so I won't be able to spend my time with Nozomi today

But that's alright,I already told her about it and she isn't mad or anything.

Im glad to have a supportive girlfriend 

"Elicchi,Nicocchi didn't attend class today." Nozomi uttered 

I raised a brow   
"Maybe Maki took her on a date or something." I replied 

"No,That's impossible,Nicocchi would've text us by now."

 

"Huh."  I muttered 

 

"Well then Nozomi,I'll be going now." I uttered then pecked her forehead 

"Take care!" She replied with a smile 

I smiled then walked away to the private place

When I arrived at the place,It smell like smoke so I quickly entered to see if something is burning but I saw Maki lying down with a cigarette on her hand 

I frowned "Maki Are you drunk?" 

She lifted her head to face me   
"No." Then she rested her head back 

I glanced at the table,It was a mess,  
Cigarette butts everywhere and Umi's liquor is already empty 

"Did something happened?" I asked 

Silence ruled over us for a minute   
Then she spoke 

"Nico broke up with me." 

My eyes widened and I furrowed my brows 

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed 

 

"Yeah,That's what happened." She replied with a sad smile 

 

I rubbed my temples and sighed 

"Why does it smell like smoke in here?" 

I looked back and saw Umi 

She glanced at Maki and the table   
"Is Maki drunk AND smoking? And My liquor is empty." She asked 

"I thought you stopped Maki." She added

"Nah, It just happens." Maki replied 

"Umi,Nico broke up with Maki." I spoke up

Umi's eyes widened and her brows furrowed 

"What?! How did that happened?" She asked 

I shrugged 

 

"Come on Let's just get ready for the mission for now." I said in a serious tone 

 

\------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit here comes some drama again pips I'm sorry


	21. Betrayal

"Maki Get your shit together!" Eli yelled while carrying Maki 

 

"Shuuuuwwwt the fawwk up Ewi!" Maki replied then slowly pushing Eli's face 

 

"Arrggh!! Your breath reeks alcohol!!" 

 

Eli frowned and looked at Umi who's texting 

"Umi can you help me please?" 

 

"Okay." Umi replied then walked towards them, She helped Eli carry the heavy drunk cutie tomato and placed her in Eli's car.

 

"There! Solve!" Eli said proudly 

Then they heard Maki barfed 

"Nononono NO! MAKI NO!" Eli Panicked then quickly lifted Maki's head 

Maki was smirking   
"Hehehe." 

Eli frowned and flicked Maki's forehead 

"Wait for my revenge." 

Umi rubbed her temples 

"Why don't we just go?" She uttered with a frown 

 

Eli sighed   
"Okay,Let's get going." She replied then entered her car

Umi gave a nod and entered her car 

They drove off leaving Maki's Car 

\-----------------------------------------------  
Nico's POV 

After what happened earlier I decided to go to the clinic to sleep it off.

As I lay down A tear dropped from my right eye,  
I feel so guilty for dumping Maki.

I closed my eyes 

 

It's just....So painful....   
It looked like Maki is still in love with her...

But then she told me she doesn't love her anymore.....

Then I dumped her...

Just because I'm angry....and sad

But I can't help it.... It's just so painful....because that girl smiled before she kissed Maki....

 

Maki.....

I love you so much.....

I'm sorry for deciding things without thinking...

I hope you'll still accept me....

I'll apologize tomorrow...  
But for now.....I have to pee

Yeah damn right

I got up and walked to the nearby restroom but I saw two people doing some lip to lip action 

As I walk closer their faces became clearer 

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped 

 

"HANAYO?! RIN?!" I yelled 

They stopped and shot a look on me 

"N-NICO-CHAN?!" They yelled in unison

 

After a few seconds a grin grew on my face 

"N-Nico-chan What are you doing here nya?!" Rin exclaimed 

"I knew you two were not just best friends." 

Their faces turned red   
"N-No! Nico-chan we just started dating!" Hanayo stuttered 

I raised an eyebrow   
"Like right now?" 

 

They gave a nod in response 

I let out a small laugh   
"That's fine I guess.." 

"Well,Bye you love birds!" I uttered then while walking inside the restroom 

"We'll see you later Nico-chan!" 

 

I can't help but giggle 

Our innocent babies are growing up! 

 

End of Nico's POV  
\------------------------------------------------  
The trio finally arrived at their destination,They saw a black van passing by and guarded with black cars 

"Must be them." Eli muttered then she looked at Maki,She took a water bottle from her back and poured it on Maki's sleeping face causing the red head to sprung up in shock.

She wiped her face using her hand  
And frowned at Eli

"Time to wake up drunk tomato." Eli said while smirking 

Maki let out a groan  
"Why'd you do that?!" She yelled

"Hey! Don't go yelling at me! You just barfed in here! Thanks to your drunk tomato ass." Eli replied 

"H-Hey! Don't call me tha--"

"Shuush! Let's do this." Eli interrupted then took her phone out to call Umi 

"Yes?" 

"Umi Let's block their way and ready your weapon." Eli uttered 

 

"Alright."

 

Then Eli returned her phone back to her pocket and they quickly drive passed the Van and blocked their way

 

Eli and Umi got off their cars while Maki remained inside,Still choosing a gun

"COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELVES!!" Eli yelled 

Then men from the Van came out then began to shoot 

Eli and Umi easily dodged by hiding behind their cars

"Kill em." Eli said with a smirk

Umi furrowed her brows then got up and shot them in the chest then quickly hid down 

"Woah Umi, You're on fire." Maki said while moving out the car 

"About time." Eli muttered 

"Shut it and shoot." Umi replied then began to shoot again

Maki got up and shot the guy in the neck then she hid back down and looked at Eli 

"You gotta hit them in the neck." 

They rolled their eyes then kept on Shooting until they're all down 

 

They stopped hiding and walked towards the Van 

 

"SHOW YOURSELVES AND TELL US EVERYTHING YOU KNOW!" Eli yelled

 

Silence engulfed them for a moment,  
Then they heard a loud clap from the van,  
There a woman with black hair and turquoise eyes came out from the Van,  
She continued clapping then stopped when she faced Eli and the others 

 

"I'm Impressed you all made this far,You're still a monster." She said with a smile 

 

"It's nice meeting you again Eli." 

 

Eli's eyes widened in shock   
Then she furrowed her brows 

"Dia?!" 

"W-What?! SHE'S Dia?!" Maki exclaimed 

"She looks different." Umi muttered 

"Hmm, I'll take that as a compliment Nishikino-san and Sonoda-san." Dia said with a smirk

 

Eli frowned 

 

"So you're the new gang leader huh?" 

 

She let out a small laugh  
"That's correct." 

 

Eli pointed the gun at her

"Сука, You traitor."   
(Bitch, You traitor)

 

She let out a short laugh   
"Заткнись,I think you're the traitor here Eli."   
(Shut up, I think you're the traitor here Eli)

 

Eli raised an eyebrow 

Then the other gang leaders moved out from the black cars

"Eli, I can't believe this." Ian said with a frown 

"You guys are the traitors." VIEL murmured then pointed a gun at Eli 

While the boys stood there watching them 

"W-WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Eli yelled 

"YOU GUYS FOOLED US!" Maki yelled 

Umi frowned while gritting her teeth,She clenched her other hand and pointed the gun to Viel 

"We didn't do anything." She uttered while glaring at them

 

Dia scoffed 

"Is that so? Well that's not Important now." 

 

 

"Cause I'm going to kill all of you."

\------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW I used translations 
> 
>  
> 
> Ok bye


	22. What is Mine

Dia raised a gun then she began shooting Them, Eli and the others ran and hid down their cars   
More enemies came and attacked them 

Eli lifted the gun to her shoulder

"Eli! What should we do?!" Maki yelled

Eli shot a look at Maki   
"I'll try to convince Ian." She replied 

"It's no use Eli!" Maki yelled back then she got up and shot an enemy 

Umi did the same

"No! Don't shoot!" Eli yelled

"Why?!" Umi replied 

"Trust me." Eli muttered 

They stopped shooting and waited for silence to come 

"IAN! WE DIDNT BETRAY YOU!! DONT BELIEVE IN THAT BITCH! SHES JUST SALTY BECAUSE I BROKE UP WITH HER!!" Eli yelled with a grin in her face 

"What?" Ian muttered 

"Is that true?" He asked 

Dia let out a laugh  
"That's real funny." She said with a smile

"I didn't like your company." She added then began shooting 

 

Maki rolled her eyes   
"Talk about angry Exes." She muttered 

"IAN! PLEASE BELIEVE ME! WE'VE BEEN FRIENDS FOR SO LONG!! YOU KNOW ME! I WOULD NEVER BETRAY YOU!!" Eli yelled again 

Ian frowned and looked at the ground 

"Don't go easy on them Ian." VIEL uttered 

"I trust Eli more than you guys." He muttered then he quickly lifted his gun,  
He shot Dia and the other gang leaders in the leg 

Dia fell down and winced in pain,  
She quickly shot Ian in the chest then Riel and Viel followed 

Ian fell down and blood came out from his body

 

Eli stood quickly and her eyes widened in shock

"NOOO!!" She yelled

Dia turned and pointed the gun to Eli then she fired

"Eli!" Umi yelled and pulled Eli down before the bullet could pierce Eli

"Ian! Ian is dead!" Eli panicked while she's shaking Umi's shoulder 

Maki gritted her teeth and quickly stood up to shoot Dia but Dia quickly fired and she hit Maki's shoulder 

Maki shouted due to pain and fell down

"Maki!" Umi and Eli yelled in unison then quickly crawled towards Maki

Maki quickly covered her wound with her hand and winced in pain 

"It hurts like hell." Maki said with a pained expression 

Umi wore an angry face then quickly stood up, She shot Everyone in the shoulder then quickly hid down

 

"Shit! Let's back down for now!" Riel winced in pain

"I agree." Von muttered then quickly ran to his car 

Riel and Viel followed

"Tch, Guess we'll meet next time." Dia said before entering her car then they all drove off, Leaving Ian and his men's dead bodies lying.

Maki quickly entered Eli's car while covering her wound

While Eli and Umi ran towards Ian's corpse

"Ian! Ian!" Eli shook Ian's Body, Eli checked the pulse of Ian on the neck if she's still breathing, Sadly he's already dead

"N-No." Eli muttered 

"Umi, Call an ambulance." Eli said while looking at her old companion 

 

"Alright." Umi replied then she took her phone out to call an Ambulance 

 

"CAN WE FUCKING GO NOW?! THIS SHIT HURTS LIKE HELL!!" Maki yelled inside the car 

 

"Ok..It's nice meeting you Ian....You're a great friend." Eli muttered then stood up 

 

"Let's go." She added then walked towards her car 

"The ambulance is on the way." Umi replied while walking towards her car 

"Okay, Let's get this tomato patched." Eli murmured then entered her car 

 

Umi gave a nod then followed

\------------------------------------------------

Rin's POV

 

After school ended I returned home,  
I quickly ran towards my room and jumped on my bed 

NICO-CHAN SAW US!!!!

My face turned red then I took my pillow and hugged it tightly 

I'm glad Kayo-chin is now my girlfriend...

I can't help but smile...

I heard the door open, I sat up and saw my father came in 

"Dad?" I muttered 

"Rin, We have to discuss something important." 

I raised my brow then uttered   
"What is it?" 

He sat down beside me and wore a smile 

"I know I shouldn't force you into this but, I need you to join Ayase's gang." 

My eyes widened then I furrowed my brows 

"Wh-WHY?! they're horrible!" I exclaimed 

"I-I know, but Mr. Ayase and I had a deal and If I get you to join their gang, He'll promote and give me a large amount of money." He replied 

"Please Rin...it's for your mother's medicines." He pleaded 

 

I really felt bad for my father....He's doing everything to save my mother....But I don't want to join Ayase's gang....And if I don't join...My father will suffer....I guess I don't have a choice...

"Father I-!.....I'll join them nya."I uttered 

His eyes widened and his eyebrows raised in a second

"R-Really?! Are you sure?!" He exclaimed 

I gave a nod 

He quickly hugged me   
"Thankyou! I'll do anything to give you and your mom a good life." He muttered 

I can feel my father is crying..

I'm gonna tell Kayo-chin about this first

I know this isn't gonna be easy...but I will try my best

\--------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy wassup guys??!? I know this chapter is a little bit short cause I'm out of ideas....I'm rlly trying my best to finish this sooooo Goodluck to meee


	23. Help

Maki's POV

After what happened to me,we rushed to my house to get me patched,  
For some reason....I don't want to go the hospital...but it's the only way to get this stupid bullet out from me...  
Maybe I'll just let them patch this up

Not so long we arrived at my house,  
They helped me get in and let me sit on the sofa, My hand is still on my wound and it's SO GOODDAAMN PAINFUL!

"Eli, Let's get some things to clean Maki's wound and patch this first." Umi said in a serious tone

"Yeah, We can't do surgery here, Maki I'm sorry,but We'll go to the hospital tomorrow." Eli replied then she looked at Me

"Yeah, I'll go there tomorrow...Alone." I muttered 

"Why? We can come with you." Umi asked with a brow raised 

I let out a small laugh  
"Your girlfriends might be worried about you guys." I replied with a smile

"Now, MOVE CAUSE IT HURTS LIKE HELL." I yelled furiously

Umi quickly took the piece of cloth and the first aid kit then gave the cloth to Eli

"Oh--Okay." Eli muttered then she soaked the cloth with water and wiped my wound 

I winced in Pain   
"S-Shit." I muttered 

"Stay still." She murmured 

I rolled my eyes   
"I'm not even moving." 

"Shhhh! Shut up Maki! I'm your doctor!" She replied 

I let out a sarcastic laugh   
"What a joke, REAL funny." I muttered 

 

Suddenly Umi's phone rang, It caught our attention   
She took it and her eyes widened and she frowned when she looked at her phone 

"Who's that?" Eli asked with her brow raised 

Umi looked back while frowning 

"It's Father." 

Our eyes widened, We know how much of an asshat Umi's father was, But I'm sure He's giving Umi hell." 

"You must answer it Umi." Eli spoke

Umi looked back at her phone and answered it, she enabled the loud speaker so Eli and Maki could hear it.

"Father." She said in a very cold and serious tone 

"Umi, I want you to go home tomorrow after school...Be early, We have to discuss something Important." He uttered 

"......Understood." Umi replied then the call ended 

 

"Bet he's planning shit again." I said with a  frown

"Yeah, I wonder what bullshit he'll pull again." Eli replied then wiped my wound 

"Ow!" I exclaimed and slapped her 

She squinted her eyes while looking at me then pressed her hand against my wound

"ARRRRGGHHH FUCKING STOP!" I yelled in pain

Eli looked back at Umi

"Will you be alright Umi?" She asked 

"I'll be fine." Umi replied then she hid her phone back and sat down on the sofa

Eli finished patching me up

She does a horrible job...I guess I'll patch myself up later

"There! Perfect! Like me!" Eli said proudly 

I can't help but roll my eyes   
"More like perfectly sucks." I muttered 

"Whatever, We'll go home now." She replied and walked away while waving

Umi got up

"See you tomorrow Maki." She said then followed Eli 

I gave a nod and I laid down on the sofa

I closed my eyes 

Nico.... Please forgive me....

I can't do this without you.....

I love you so much......

I wish you'd be mine again.....

I felt tears streaming down my face, I scrunched up my face and wiped my tears 

"Nico..." I muttered before Drifting to sleep 

 

End of Maki's POV  
\-----------------------------------------------

After Rin took a bath she took her phone from the desk then she  laid down on her bed.

She took a deep breath and opened her phone to text Hanayo 

 

Rin: Kayo-chin...I have to tell you something...but don't get angry okay? (Ｔ＿\ )

Kayo-chin: Eh? What's wrong Rin? I will never get mad at you!

Rin smiled then replied 

Rin: Dad told me to join Ayase's gang so he'll receive more money to buy mom's medicines...and I...decided to join..

 

Kayo-chin: WHAT?! O-Okay... 

My face saddened then I began to type

Rin: I knew you would hate me...

Kayo-chin: No! I'm not mad! I'm just worried about you.....and shocked

 

My face brightened up and I formed a smile

 

Kayo-chin: just remember I'll always be there by your side! 

Rin: Thank you Kayo-chin!!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUUUCCH!!! （≧∇≦）

Kayo-chin: Hehe.. I love you too Rin-chan...

 

I let out a small laugh

She's so cute...

I replied 

Rin: KAYO-CHIN YOU'RE SO CUTE!

 

End of Rin's POV

\------------------------------------------------  
(Next day-Lunch)  
Nico's POV 

I opened my lunch and took my spoon and ate

I glanced over everyone and I saw Rin and Hanayo holding each other's hands

"Ahem...Rin, Aren't you guys gonna say something?" I said with a smirk 

Rin's eyes widened and she blushed 

"What is it Rin-chan?" Nozomi asked with a brow raised

"Is there a problem Rin-chan?" Kotori added with a worried face 

Rin shot up and raised their hands,  
She formed a wide smile on her face 

"GUYS! Kayo-chin and I are now dating nya!" She said proudly 

Their eyes widened and jaws dropped,  
But I'm pretty calm...Cause I saw them making out of course

Then they cheered 

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Kotori said with joy

"Congratulations!" Nozomi cheered 

"Congrats you guys!!" Honoka yelled 

I smirked while looking at them,  
Rin is grinning like an idiot

"H-Hey! Isn't that Maki?" Said Nozomi

I shot a look at her direction and saw a red head with a cigarette in her mouth,  
She walked straight to the canteen without looking at me,  
But then the student council president blocked her way.

"H-Hey! Let's get a closer look!" Honoka said then ran towards them 

"H-Hey! I'm coming too nya!" Rin followed

Dammit Now I'm curious!

"Wait!" I exclaimed then followed them 

As We got closer their conversation became more clearer,  
We stood beside them along with some nosy-ass bitches 

"Nishikino-san, You know it's prohibited to smoke in the cafeteria." The student council president said in a serious tone

Maki scoffed   
"And what? I'm just going to check if they're selling some tomato soups." She replied 

"Then Give me that cigarette." The president uttered 

Maki smirked   
"Gladly." She replied 

Maki took her cigarette from her mouth and walked closer to the president, She pressed the cigarette against the president's neck causing her to winced in pain,  
Maki dropped the cigarette then the president pushed Maki's shoulders, I saw Maki frown for a second then she continued walking away.

Then suddenly these good-for-nothing sluts began to fight for Maki's cigarette 

Meehh.. Maki already kissed me so YOU BITCHES SUCK!

I smirked then turned back and walked towards our table where Kotori and Nozomi are waiting

"Nicocchi...Please be honest, why did Maki had a cigarette in her mouth earlier?" Nozomi asked in a awful serious tone

Damn, You're really straight to the point Nozomi 

"H-Hey! You're awfully serious Today Nozo--" I said while forming a awkward smile

"Answer me." She cut me off

The smile fades then I looked down and tears came out

"I....I broke up with her." I replied

"W-What?!" Nozomi exclaimed 

"H-How did that happen?" Kotori asked 

"It doesn't matter...I'll apologize and take her back." I replied with a smile 

She returned the smile   
"Okay." 

 

"We'll be here for you Nicocchi." Nozomi said with a smile

I smiled back

I glanced everywhere to find Maki then I ran to their private place and found Eli 

"ELI! WHERE IS MAKI?!" I asked while panting

"N-NICO?! WHY--SHES NOT HERE!" She replied 

"ARE YOU SURE?! BE HONEST OR ILL FUCKING KILL YOU!!" I yelled while pointing a finger at her

"H-HEY!! CHILL!! NO SHES NOT HERE!" She replied while guarding herself 

Maki...Where are you?!

Nico think!....

Maki.....

I closed my eyes and began to think Really hard

I opened my eyes and widened them

I GOT IT!!! THE FUCKING MUSIC ROOM!!!

I ran as fast as I can and when I arrived outside I heard a familiar voice

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need

I walked closer and I touch the door 

 

This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But, darling, stay with me

I looked at the window and saw a beautiful redhead singing while playing the piano

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need

 

I opened the door and entered the room, but it seems she didn't notice me cause she's closing her eyes, She isn't wearing her blazer, just plain white polo.

This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But, darling, 

She's so cute...I can't help it... I'll sing as well

 

stay with me.  
We sang in unison 

 

Maki quickly opened her eyes and shot a look at me 

 

"N-Nico?!" 

 

END OF NICO'S POV

\------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeyy you guys!! I realized that I haven't payed more attention to RinPana Sooooo yea srry....
> 
> Bet all of you knew the song.....  
> That's by Sam smith


	24. Shall we?

Maki's POV 

After that damn president pushed me I felt pain in my right shoulder, So I rushed to the Music Room and took off my blazer.

My polo got stained with blood, I placed my blazer on the table and I sat on the chair in front of the piano.

I really hope if I play Nico would come back.....

I hope...

 

I placed my fingers on the keys and began playing Stay with Me

 

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need

 

Nico....

 

This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But, darling, stay with me

 

I want you back....

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need

 

This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But, darling, 

 

Nico.....

 

"stay with me."

I heard a familiar voice coming from the entrance.

I opened my eyes and looked at the direction

I saw Nico smiling at me 

My eyes widened and a thought appeared in my head 

Oh my goodness....Thank you...

 

"Nico?!" I called her out

 

"Hey Maki." She replied with a smile and walked towards me 

I remembered what happened and I looked down 

"What are you doing here?" I asked 

"Maki, I'm sorry that I broke your heart......I came here to fix it and be with you again." She uttered while lifting my head up.

I looked at her eyes and she did the same

"I'm sorry." She added with a worried look 

I sprung up and kissed her, I felt her hand caressing my left cheek, she began to kiss me roughly and I placed my hand on her waist, We broke off and stared at each other's eyes 

"Mmmm... Nico I love you." I muttered and gave her a passionate kiss 

"I love you too Maki.." 

She grabbed my right shoulder which I exclaimed  
"Ow!" 

She broke our kiss and looked at my  shoulder, her eyes widened and she furrowed her brows 

"MAKI! W-WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" She panicked while looking at me 

I ignored what she was saying and leaned closer for a kiss  
"It's not a big deal, Let's continue." 

She covered my face with her hand,   
She frowned and said   
"Maki, Be honest...What happened to you?" 

I frowned because We didn't continue the kiss 

"Maki." Nico said seriously 

I let out a sigh   
"I got shot okay? It's not a big deal." I replied 

Her eyes enlarged and her brows furrowed, 

"YOU WHAT?!" She yelled

"H-Hey! Don't panic!" I replied and placed my hands in her shoulders 

"N-NO! WE HAVE TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW!!" She yelled again 

"O-Okay but don't worry too much!" I replied 

"Maki, I'll take care of you....Cause You're Important to me....I'll make sure you're alright....So Let's go to the Hospital now!" She uttered then pulled me 

"Ow! Okay! Okay!" I said with a smile while we're walking in the hallway 

I'm so happy....

 

End of Maki's POV   
\------------------------------------------------  
(Classroom)

Umi's POV 

After lunch ended, I immediately attend class to see Kotori, 

I probably tell her my plans for later...And apologize for not spending my time with her....

 

I poked her back then she looked back at me with a smile

I returned the smile and said   
"Hey." 

"What is it Umi-chan?" She said 

"Well...I just want to say Sorry." I answered then lowered my head 

"W-Why are you apologizing?" She said

"My father called and told me that I should go home early today....and I won't be able to spend time with you." I  replied 

I felt her fingers touching my chin then she slowly lift my head up, She's looking at me with a smile on her face 

"It's okay Umi-chan...As long as you're okay." She said 

A smile formed on my face   
"Really?" I asked 

 

She let out a giggle and answered   
"Hmm...Let's go on a date more often." 

I covered face with my hands and blushed 

"Awww! Don't cover your face! You're really cute!" She said then took my hands off my face 

"O-Okay....Thank you so much Kotori..." Muttered while blushing 

 

End of Umi's POV 

\------------------------------------------------

Nozomi's POV

It's a pretty normal day, I'm here sitting on my chair while listening to my teacher and My beautiful girlfriend is behind me, 

Since when did I get this lucky?   
Pretty sure I'm just a normal student with good grades.....and now My lover is a gang leader....at least she's kind and gorgeous...

I let out a sigh 

I'm so booooreeed~~! I already knew the lesson and reviewed it multiple times! 

I felt something poking my back, I turned back and saw Eli smiling 

"Hey, boring isn't it?" She said 

I let out a small laugh   
"Yeah....I think I might doze off any moment...But don't tell!" I replied then placed a finger on my mouth

She chuckled   
"Okaay." 

I let out a laugh then silence surrounds us for a second 

"Nozomi....Do you have plans for later?" She asked with a smile

"No, Not really.....I wanna spend my time with you." I replied 

I saw her eyes enlarged for a second then she blushed

"Hehe~ Elicchi is getting embarrassed!" I teased 

"Nozomiiii.....stop teasing me!" She answered while blushing 

I pinched her cheek and a grin formed on my face  
"My Elicchi is soooo cute~!" 

She furrowed her brows and formed a pout   
"Noshhomiii..." She complained 

I giggled then I want to go to the Restroom first

In other words....I want to pee

"Okay, I'm gonna take you on a date later Nozomi." She said while smiling 

I giggled   
"That's really sweet Elicchi, But for now...I have to go to the restroom." I replied 

"O-Oh! I can come with you." She said 

"No stay here, I'm fine on my own." I answered 

"Oh-Okay..." She muttered 

I gave a smile and turned back to the board then raised my hand 

"What is it Ms. Tojo?" The teacher asked

"May I go to the restroom?" I answered

"You may." She said continued her lesson 

I was about  to step outside but Eli grabbed my wrist, I turned my head to her 

"Don't take long." She said with puppy eyes 

I giggled   
"Okay cutie." I replied

Then she let go of my wrist, I gave a smile before walking out

End of Nozomi's POV

\------------------------------------------------

After Few minutes, Maki and Nico arrived at the hospital.

Nico looked at Maki with a worried look on her face

"Is this your father's hospital?" She asked 

Maki wore a sad expression on her face  
"Yes." She replied 

"Maki, Just remember that I'll be here for you." Nico said then gave maki a warm hug 

"Mhhmm....Thank you Nico." Mumbled 

Nico broke off and gave Maki a smile

Then she saw a doctor in his 40's, He had red hair and amethyst eyes, Just like Maki's but he's wearing glasses.

The man quickly approached them, He had a worried expression on his face and said   
"M-Maki?! Is that you!?" 

 

Maki just stared at him 

"P-Please help us! She got a bullet in her shoulder!" Nico yelled

"W-WHAT?! THEN C-COME WITH ME!" The doctor said then walked away 

Nico followed him and when she noticed Maki didn't follow her she ran and grabbed her wrist and dragged her. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Nozomi left the restroom after a few minutes, she's walking in the hallway until a girl approached her.

She has Black hair and turquoise eyes just like hers 

"Nozomi tojo right?" She said with a smile

"Uhm, yes...and who are you?" Nozomi replied 

"I'm Dia Kurosawa." She said then lifted her hand for a handshake

Nozomi smiled and took her hand   
"It's nice to meet you." 

"Tojo-san, why don't we go for a walk?" Dia said with a smile

"I'd love to." Nozomi replied 

The two of them walked around the campus, Nozomi can feel the danger around her, but she decided to ignore it.

"So Tojo-san, I heard you're currently dating Eli ayase." Dia asked in a serious tone 

"O-Oh, that's true." Nozomi answered 

Dia stopped walking and looked at Nozomi 

"Kurosawa-san?..." Nozomi muttered 

"Tojo-san YOU are in great danger." She said 

Nozomi furrowed her brows   
"What do you mean?" 

"Ayase is not what she seems, You have to get away from her as soon as possible." 

"W-Why?" Nozomi said 

"Because Eli ayase is a murderer." 

Nozomi's eyes widened in shock  
"W-What?" 

Dia smirked   
"I supposed she didn't tell you her story." She said 

"That's what she usually do when she's not serious in a relationship." She added

Nozomi looked down while brows furrowed then she looked back at Dia   
"Is that true?" 

Dia smiled  
"It's true....I'm one of her Exes,  
And I know her story.....That's why I broke up with her.....Because she's a monster." 

 

Nozomi stared at the ground

"Well then, Tojo-san...It's nice meeting you, I'll be going now." Dia said then walked away

 

Is...that true?... Nozomi thought 

She walked back, and not too long she arrived at the classroom,   
She entered and walk toward her seat.

"Why'd you took so long?" Eli asked while pouting 

"Hehe~ I walked around the campus." Nozomi replied 

"Ehh that's not fair! You're having fun while I'm so bored here!" Eli complained 

Nozomi giggled and poked Eli's Nose   
"Okay,Maybe Next time." She said then sat on her chair 

 

 

Are you really serious about us Elicchi?....

 

\-----------------------------------------------


	25. Let go

(After school)

Umi's POV 

I stood up from my chair and took Kotori's hand

"What is it Umi-chan?" She asked 

"C-C-Can I get a hug before I go?" I asked with a blush on my face 

She giggled   
"You're so cute Umi-chan~!" She said sweetly 

She's so adorable....

I blushed and muttered   
"N-Never mind..." 

She pulled me in a hug and whispered in my ear  
"Take care okaay~?" 

I wrapped my arms around her and formed a smile, I saw students staring at us, I glared at them then they ran away.

We broke off   
"Kotori, Take care of yourself too." I said with a smile 

"Hehe~ Thanks to you Umi-chan I became strong, the bullies were expelled so.....thankyou." She said with a smile 

I smiled and said   
"Anything for you." 

She gave me a quick kiss   
"Bye~!" 

What. The. Hell. Is that. DIDSHEJUSTKISSEDMEOMGSHESSOCUTESHITWHATDOIDO?!?!?

I blushed and my jaw dropped 

"K-K-Kotori! We're still in public!" I stuttered 

She gave me a wink and waved, She looked to the right.  
"Did you get that Honoka-chan?" She asked 

I looked to the right and saw Honoka holding a camera, she gave Kotori a thumbs up while grinning 

 

I blushed so hard   
"I-I-I....I'll be going now." I muttered then walked out while looking down.

 

I walked faster than normal and not long I arrived at the private place, I entered my car, I felt my phone buzz, took my phone from my pocket, I opened and checked Kotori's messages,   
She sent me the photo of us kissing earlier at the classroom, 

Oh shit....THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING!! 

 

I blushed and placed a hand on my face then quickly removed it

 

I guess.....I like it...

 

I pressed the  Save button to save the photo to my gallery, I took a last look at the photo before I returned the phone back in my pocket.

I started the engine and drove off 

\-----------------------------------------------  
I finally arrived at the house, I parked my car and got off it, I walked towards the entrance and I was greeted by servants 

"Welcome back Young miss, Your father is upstairs." The butler said with a smile 

I gave a nod and head to his room,   
I opened the door and entered his room, I saw a man in his 40's, a man with dark blue hair standing in front of a large window.

 

"Father." I uttered 

He turned around and faced me, He looked at me with a serious face 

"Umi." He answered 

"I believe you wanted to discuss something with me." I said in a serious tone 

"Yes, it's about your group...or gang." He answered 

I furrowed my brows and looked down 

"LIFT YOUR HEAD UP YOUNG WOMAN!" He yelled

I quickly lifted my head up and tensed up my jaw

 

My father is always like this......so I'm used to this.

 

"Listen carefully Umi, Mr.Ayase told me that there's someone who will be joining your group, and YOU should tell your friends about this." He uttered 

 

"Father, may I know who is this someone?" I asked 

He opened his drawer and took a paper  
"Rin Hoshizora." He said 

 

It sounds really familiar....

I furrowed my brows 

Hoshizora Rin.....

Hmm...

"Sounds familiar right?" He asked 

I gave a nod 

"There's another thing I should tell you Umi." He said in a serious tone 

I didn't make a sound, I just looked at him, He sat on his chair and said 

 

"I'm arranging you to someone." 

 

 

End of Umi's POV   
\------------------------------------------------  
Nico's POV 

Couple of hours passed since Maki went to the Emergency room, I'm sitting here on a bench, waiting for the operation to end. 

The man earlier looked very familiar...and the way he acts to Maki is very weird....Maybe they knew each other....

Or.....That man might be Maki's father!!! Maki told me that he's working here! No! He's the owner of this hospital!....Oh God...I hope they're alright...

I covered my face with my hands and sighed 

"Are you Maki's friend?"   
I heard a voice, I took my hands off to look

It was the man back then, He gave a smile   
"Can I talk to you?" He asked 

 

We walked around the hospital in silence,we arrived in the mini garden, then he spoke up  
"Are you one of Maki's friends?" 

I looked at him and gave a smile   
"I'm her girlfriend." I replied 

A smile formed on his face  
"So, how is she?" He asked 

"She's okay, she can be really grumpy sometimes." I replied then giggled 

He let out a laugh  
"That usually happens when she doesn't get her tomatoes." He said 

I stopped and stared at him   
"Doctor....Who are you?" I asked 

 

His face saddened while looking down   
"I'm her father." He replied 

My eyes widened   
"You are...her father?" I murmured 

He looked back at me with a sad smile   
"I guess maki told you everything about me.." He said 

I didn't say anything.

 

"I regret everything I have done, I do not know If Maki would still forgive me,I realized that it's so lonely when you're not with your family, I let her mother die.....I let Maki's light die." He added, the sad smile didn't disappear from his face

"I thought, If I would be so successful Nothing else will matter, but I was wrong......I became very successful in my business...but I lost my family." He continued talking

I took his hand and looked at his eyes 

"Sir, I know this will not be easy...but I'm sure Maki will forgive you, I'm sure of it! And I will do my best to convince her to forgive you." I said 

 

He looked at me then smiled, a tear came out from his right eye.  
"Thank you.." 

"I'm Nico Yazawa." I said with a smile

 

"Thank you, Yazawa-san." He said 

I let out a small laugh   
"Nico is fine sir!" I replied 

"Nico-san, please call me father." He said 

I blushed a little bit   
"W-Why?" 

He smiled   
"I want you to be wed to My daughter of course." 

I blushed furiously   
"T-Thank you sir!" 

He chuckled   
"Come, Let's head to Maki's room." He said with a smile

\------------------------------------------------

Eli and Nozomi were walking together while holding each other's hands.

"So where do you want us to go Nozomi?" Eli asked while smiling 

"I want to go somewhere windy! I want to get some fresh air!" Nozomi said with a grin

Eli stopped and she began to think.

An Idea came into her mind   
"Windy huh?.....how bout the roof?!" Eli said 

Nozomi's smile brightened   
"That's a great Idea!" She replied 

"Come on Let's go!" Eli said then ran while  she dragging  Nozomi 

"H-Hey! Slow down!" Nozomi exclaimed 

\------------------------------------------------  
Eli slammed the door open, Lucky for them the roof was empty, Eli locked the door incase someone comes in. 

The wind blew their hair,Eli ran her fingers in her hair then she looked at Nozomi who's fixing her hair 

"Beautiful." Eli mumbled 

Nozomi gave a sweet smile which Made Eli's heart beat even faster

"So...what are we going to do?" Eli asked with a smile on her face 

"Hmm, I'll ask you questions and you'll answer them honestly." Nozomi replied 

Eli let out a chuckle   
"Okaaay?"She said 

Nozomi walked closer to Eli 

"Why'd you choose me?" She asked with a smile

"Cause you're perfect." Eli answered with a smile 

"Hmmm." Nozomi said while squinting her eyes and a smirk can be seen on her face 

"I'm telling you the truth." Eli uttered 

Nozomi giggled, then silence ruled over them for a second 

"Are you serious about us?" Nozomi asked Eli while looking straight in the eyes 

 

"......Yes."  Eli answered not looking at Nozomi's eyes

Nozomi's face saddened 

"You're not lying, aren't you?" Nozomi said 

"No." Eli answered 

Nozomi looked down and sighed 

"Nozomi, Can I ask you something?" Eli uttered 

Nozomi looked back at Eli 

"Why are you asking this? Is something bothering you?" Eli asked 

Nozomi smiled 

"It's just...I want to know you better." She murmured 

Eli hugged Nozomi, she rested her head on Nozomi's shoulder 

"There's nothing for you to know about." She whispered in Nozomi's ear

Nozomi frowned then she slowly pushed her away 

 

"Please, don't treat me like one of your past lovers that you never loved." She said with a sad smile 

\---------------------------------------------------


	26. Doubt

Eli furrowed her brows   
"Nozomi,What's wrong? You're really acting funny right now." She said

 

"Elicchi...This is for us, Now answer my next question." Nozomi said in a serious tone 

"Nozo--"

 

"Can you tell me your past Elicchi?" Nozomi cut Eli's sentence off 

 

Eli stared at her,  
she frowned then looked down   
"Please don't do this to me Nozomi,  
I love you so much...." She mumbled 

 

Nozomi took a deep breath 

"I came from a normal family, I am an only child, I don't often see my parents due to their work,I'm a scholar and an honor student." She said in a serious tone 

Eli lifted her head and looked at Nozomi 

"There....I'm being honest with you,   
Now it's your turn to tell me your secrets.....and never lie." Nozomi said in a serious tone 

 

Eli deepened her frown then she closed her eyes and tensed up her jaw,  
she muttered 

"I-I.............I can't." 

 

Tears rolled down Nozomi's face,This proved Eli wasn't serious in their relationship,Nozomi had no choice but to let go.

A voice came in her mind,

"That's what she usually do when she's not serious in a relationship."

It was Dia's words

 

She took the bracelet Eli brought for her from her wrist and hand it over to Eli

"I love you so much Eli.....I really do....But I don't want to be in a relationship with full of secrets." Nozomi said 

 

Tears rolled down Eli's face then she took the bracelet   
"Are you.....Breaking up with me?" Eli muttered 

Nozomi closed her eyes then she took a deep breath,Tears continued rolling down her face.

Eli grabbed Nozomi's hand 

"N-No! Nozomi please!" Eli pleaded with tears rolling down from her face

Nozomi removed Eli's hand

"Eli please, I just want you to be honest with me." She mumbled 

 

Eli's face saddened,She pulled Nozomi to a kiss

Nozomi pushed Eli and wiped a tear from her eye 

It was heartbreaking to say but Nozomi had no choice.

"I'm letting you go Eli." 

 

Eli's eyes widened as she stare at Nozomi, Her mind is still processing of what's going on right now.

Nozomi turned back and she began walking away, Eli quickly grabbed her wrist.

"N-No! Don't walk away! I'll prove it to you that I'm serious!" Eli pleaded 

Nozomi faced her,She had a pained expression on her face.

"Eli, Not now....My mind is filled with doubts, I don't think you're helping." She said 

Nozomi didn't mean to be rude,but it's the only way for Eli to be serious about their relationship and she should find a way to obtain her forgiveness.   
Nozomi think of it as a endurance and loyalty test, She felt bad for Eli though, that's why she walked closer to Eli and gave her a warm hug.  
She can feel Eli's arms wrapping around her.

 

"I'm sorry Nozomi....please don't leave me." Eli pleaded 

This obviously warmed Nozomi's heart.

Maybe breaking up with her is too harsh, Maybe I just need some space...

"I-I'm sorry Eli, M-Maybe I just need some space." Nozomi said

Eli leaned and kissed her forehead   
"It's okay.........just don't leave." She muttered 

Nozomi pulled herself away while looking down   
"Well then, I'll be going." She muttered 

 

Nozomi walked away and left the roof leaving Eli alone

Eli wiped her tears and took a deep breath 

 

"That was close." 

 

\-------------------------------------------------

Umi's POV 

I was shocked by the words coming out from my father's mouth, I can't believe he's not contented of what he is having right now, He is treating me like a doll,just like what happened back then, Kotori and I had to part because of him,

But now Kotori is my lover and I will do my best to protect her and convince my father to approve our relationship.

"Father, I don't think That'll happen." I said in a serious tone, I looked straight in his eyes 

He glared at me  
"What do you mean?" He asked 

"I already have a lover." I replied 

His eyes widened then he frowned, he quickly walked toward me and slapped my left cheek really hard

"you didn't tell me about this."  
He said while looking at my eyes

I closed my eyes and winced in pain 

"And who is this lover of yours?" He asked 

"She is my childhood friend....Kotori Minami." I answered 

 

His eyes widened and a grin formed on his face

"The Minamis....." He mumbled 

 

"That's good, We'll obtain more money from them." He said while grinning 

I clenched my fist 

 

I don't care about money......please respect Kotori and her family for once...

 

"You have chosen the perfect girl Umi, make sure not to let her go." He said while walking back to his desk and sat on his chair

"That's all, You can leave now." He added 

 

I gave a nod and left the room, I walked to my room and entered inside, I sat on my bed

Thank goodness father approved......

Kotori.....I hope you're doing well....

 

End of Umi's POV 

\-----------------------------------------------  
Nico's POV 

After our long talk with Maki's father, We finally arrived at Maki's room.

I opened the door and saw my girlfriend sitting on her bed and using  her phone.

I entered the room and Maki shot a look at me and a smile formed on her face.

"Nico!" She said 

I gave a smile and looked back at her father who's entering the room,  
I looked back at Maki.

Her smile faded and she slowly formed a frown just by looking at her own father.

"Maki I--" her father spoke 

"Why are you here?" Maki cut him off with a question 

"I came to see you." He replied 

Maki got off from her bed and took her things and walked toward me, she took my hand.

"I'm fine now, So I'm leaving..." She said while looking at her father's eyes.

She dragged me outside, leaving her father alone in the room.

As we arrived at the parking lot, I pulled my hand back.

"Maki! What are you doing?!" I yelled 

She remained silent and got in her car,  
I entered her car with a frown on my face.

"Maki! You shouldn't treat your father like that!" I yelled 

I saw her widened her eyes and slowly facing me with a frown.

"How'd you know he's my father?" She asked 

"He told me when I was outside, waiting for you." I answered 

She ran her fingers on her hair while frowning.

"No.....he'll take you from me." She muttered 

I looked at Maki with a sad expression,  
This must've pained her so much. 

Maki....

I placed my hand on her right cheek and placed a kiss on the other side. 

"No one is going to take me." 

She looked at me with a pained expression then she gave me a kiss.

We broke off and stared at each other's eyes.

We both smiled.

After that Maki started the engine then we drove back to school because I left my bag there and some important stuff.

\-----------

Maki and I arrived at the school,  
Maki parked at the private place as usual, but we found Eli there lying on the sofa.

Maki and I walked toward her.  
"What are you doing?" Maki asked 

"Nothing......." Eli said in a serious tone 

"Did something happen?" Maki asked again 

"Nozomi said she wants some space." She answered 

Huh? Nozomi said that?.....but I can't believe how Eli is so affected by this...

 

I furrowed my brows   
"Ayase, if I were you, I'd watch over and never give up on her." I said 

She looked at me and smiled   
"Thanks yazawa....that really helps." She replied 

"No problem." I said 

Suddenly Maki took my hand 

"Don't dare to steal her away from me Eli! She's a intelligent girl and she only belongs to me!" She yelled 

I blushed furiously and looked down,  
WHAT THE HELL MAKI?!?

 

"Heh don't worry, I won't do anything." Eli said 

 

"Yeah, that's right." Maki said 

 

I'm still blushing....It's nice being Maki's girlfriend...

 

End of Nico's POV 

\-------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another dramatic stuff cause I suck


	27. Move

Eli's POV 

I got off my bed early and dashed to the bathroom to clean my self up.  
I need to be early in school today because I know Nozomi will be in the library later.

How did I know that?   
Nico of course 

I really think Nico is cool, Good for that asshat Maki.

By the way, I should hurry the fuck up.

~~  
After taking a bath and putting my clothes on, I ran towards the kitchen to get some food from the refrigerator.

"Eli-sama! You shouldn't run!" Our maid sheera yelled 

I gave her a wink and took 4 bars of chocolate.   
"Love you too." I uttered before running out of the house 

I continued running until I reached my car, I took my keys from my pocket and used it on my car.

I got in and ripped the chocolate's wrapper then took a bite.

Sweet....and delicious 

I started the engine and drove off to school 

~~~  
I finally arrived at school, I parked my car and noticed that Maki and Umi's cars are already here. 

Why the hell are they here before me? 

Well....never mind

I left 2 bars of chocolates inside.

I dashed to the library's entrance and saw Nozomi sitting down while reading a book.

Her beautiful face is the reason why my heart is beating so fast right now.  
Her hair is braided, her turquoise eyes looking at the book and her beautiful smile.

I noticed she's slowly dozing off, she quickly lift her head up and focused on her book.

So beautiful...

I noticed her dozing off again, I quickly ran towards her and caught her head using my hand.

I'm just worried that she might hit her head on the table.

I slowly placed her head down on the table and heard her soft snores.

I can't help but smile.

Guess it's time to leave.   
I turned and began to walk away.

"Eli.....cchi." 

I looked back at her 

"Don't.....leave...me.." She said while asleep 

My eyes widened and a smile formed on my face.

I walked toward her and sat beside her.  
I placed the chocolate bar on the table and I caressed her cheek.

"I won't." I muttered 

She formed a smile on her face.

Holy shit, she's so goddamn cute. 

I stared at her face for 5 minutes then I saw her finger moved. 

I quickly stood up and ran to the big assed bookshelf. 

I took a peek on her 

She's rubbing her eyes then she looked back at her book, she suddenly stood up and walked at my direction.

OhshitOhshitOhshit I'm fucking dead.

I quickly ran towards the next bookshelf and hid behind it.

I took a peek. 

God fucking damn it Eli! She's just taking a book from that shelf!! You fucking gay-assed pussy! 

I furrowed my brows and saw her stretching her hand up. 

She jumped and jumped.

She frowned.

Well, It seems she can't reach the book.  
Maybe....I'll help her get it since I'm taller than her.

Don't fuck this up Eli! Remember!! DONT. FUCK. THIS. UP.

I walked toward her and grabbed the book from the shelf.

It says Human anatomy 

I gave the her the book.  
"Here." I said 

"Thank you." She said with a smile 

 

"It's nothing." I replied 

"What are you doing here Elicchi? It's the first time I've seen you here." She asked 

 

Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit Eli?!? Reason?!  Because I want to see you? Nononono think think!!!

 

"I-Uhm.....I-I wanted to read something??.." I stuttered 

 

"Oh is that so? Well then." She uttered then walked away

 

I blushed 

Fair enough.....

 

End of Eli's POV 

\------------------------------------------------

"Why am I here?" Maki asked with a frown on her face

Umi and herself are in the cafeteria with Nico's friends, She was early here in school because Nico texted her to come pick her up.  
she didn't get enough sleep because of this.

"Because you're my girlfriend." Nico answered 

Maki scowled   
"I'll take my leave, I'm gonna go sleep at my place." She said while getting up 

"No no no no no, You're not going anywhere." Nico said while pulling back Maki's arm 

"Okay, I have to Make this quick." Umi said 

"First, Maki sit down this is Important." She added 

Maki rolled her eyes and obeyed.  
Nico kissed her forehead.

And the frown in Maki's face faded.

"Ahem, My father sent me some news."Umi began talking 

"This is about Hoshizora-san."   
All eyes were focused on Rin who's looking down.

"She will be joining our gang from now on." 

Their eyes enlarged and their jaws dropped due to shock.

Maki, Nico, and Honoka sprung up.

"WHAT?!" They exclaimed 

"Rin-chan...." Hanayo muttered while holding her girlfriend's hand 

"I'm sorry you guys.....I needed it for mama nya." Rin said 

Kotori smiled   
"It's okay Rin-chan, we're always here for you." She said 

"Thank you Kotori-chan nya." Rin said forming a small smile 

"YEAH! THEY'RE PRETTY COOL ANYWAY! YOU'LL JOIN THE COOL KIDS!" Honoka yelled 

Maki rolled her eyes  
"Whatever." She murmured while frowning 

Nico gave her another kiss 

Maki's frown fades 

\------------------------------------------------  
(LUNCHTIME) 

Eli arrived first at the private place, She took the chocolates from her car and laid back on the sofa.  
She ripped the chocolate's wrapper and took a bite.

"Mhhhmm.....This is some good shit." She muttered 

"You look like a dumb kid." 

Eli looked at the entrance and saw Maki cringing.

Eli frowned   
"You're the kid here." She answered 

Maki rolled her eyes and took her phone from her pocket.  
"Eli, Umi's father said Hoshizora Rin is joining us." She said flatly 

Eli's eyes widened   
"WHAT?!" She exclaimed  
Chocolate was dripping from her mouth.

Maki looked back at Eli  
"That's exactly my reaction earlier, except with that shit coming out from your mouth." She said flatly 

"Hey! Chocolates are the best!" Eli said 

"Yeah, but you ruined it for me." Maki answered flatly 

 

"Well fuck you then." Eli said then bit off her chocolate.

Maki smirked and and returned her attention to her phone.

Nico send a text to Maki 

Nico - I made you spaghetti < 3 Come here to get it 

Maki's eyes widened and a wide smile formed on her face

Maki- Okay. Be right there.

 

Maki quickly hid her phone back to her pocket and ran outside but she stopped when Umi blocked the way.

"Umi get the hell off!" Maki scowled 

Umi frowned and slapped her on the cheek 

"Try again." Umi answered, still not moving. 

Maki rubbed her cheek, still frowning 

She groaned 

"Excuse me Umi." Maki said, clearly irritated 

"That's good but you can't leave yet." Umi said 

"And why?" Maki asked 

"Because I'm guessing you're gonna head to the cafeteria and take the spaghetti from Nico." Umi said 

"Woah, are you psychic or something?" Maki asked 

Umi deepened her frown 

"You can't do that because you're not the leader of the gang." Umi said 

 

"It's not making any sense!" Maki yelled

"No, Eli will go there cause she's the leader!, she will take Hoshizora and the spaghetti with her."   
Umi said 

Maki pushed Umi away then tried to pass through but Umi grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"What the fuck Umi!?" Maki exclaimed 

Umi shook Maki's shoulders   
"Maki listen to me! There are girls SWARMING the cafeteria right now! And Eli is the best choice because she's really good at shooing them! I barely even got out from there!" Umi yelled 

 

"THANKS UMI!"   
They heard Eli yell 

"ELI! Come over here!" Umi called out 

Eli got up from the sofa and walked towards them.

"Hey, I heard you guys talk." She said then took a bite from her chocolate 

"Good, then get going already CAUSE I'M HUNGRY FOR NICO'S SPAGHETTI!!!" Maki said then yelled 

Eli squinted her eyes then groaned   
"Okay Okay." She said while walking away 

 

~~~~

Eli arrived at the cafeteria, and yeah there are a lot of girls there.

Eli began walked towards Nozomi and her friends' table but she heard someone yelling

"OMG IS THAT ELI AYASE?!" 

Oh shit......   
Eli thought 

Before she could take another step, she was surrounded by girls 

Fuck.....  
She cursed 

"Ayase-san! Ayase-san! Ayase-san!" 

She could hear girls calling her attention 

"Oh god." She muttered 

"Ayase-san! Date me!" A girl yelled 

"Yeah! Don't date her! Date me!" 

"Date me!"

"No date me!" 

Eli furrowed her brows 

So....annoying..

She glared at the girls

 

"Shut up, I don't want to date ugly girls." She said coldly 

"Now move." She added 

The girls slowly made a way for eli to pass.

Eli walked passed the girls and she made her way to Nozomi and the others.

"Wow that was cool." Honoka said 

Eli formed a smile and looked at Nozomi.

"Hey Eli!" Nico called 

"W-what?" She shot a look on Nico

"Take this and give it to Maki." Nico said then handed Eli 3 hot containers containing spaghetti inside.

"Is this all for Maki?" Eli asked 

"No, it's all for you guys." Nico answered

 

"Thank you." Eli said while smiling 

Eli moved her eyes to Rin   
"Hoshizora-san, you need to come with me." She said 

"O-Okay nya." Rin said then she stood up.

Rin walked toward Eli.

"Then We will be going now." Eli said 

 

"Say Hi to Umi for me!" Kotori said 

 

"Okay." Eli answered 

"Hey Eli! Will you say goodbye to Nozomi?" Nico said while grinning 

Eli's eyes enlarged for a second then she moved hey eyes to Nozomi.

 

Nozomi looked at her.

 

"Bye." Eli said with a smile then they walked away.

\------------------------------------------------


	28. Test

"Okay Hoshizora, let's talk about what we REALLY do here." Eli said in a serious tone.

They gathered up in the place to discuss about things that Rin should know.  
They sat on their chairs close to the table.

"O-Oh, Rin is fine nya." Rin spoke 

"O-Okay Rin, Do you know how to fight?" Eli asked again 

"W-Well....I'm not sure nya.." Rin mumbled 

Maki let out a small laugh

"Well shit, what does Mr. Ayase saw in you then?" She said then ate her spaghetti.

"I agree....there must be something." Umi muttered 

Eli looked down and sighed then after a few seconds she lifted her head up and looked at Rin.

"Okay, let's not talk about that right now......Let's discuss important things." She said 

"Right now the other gangs are after us and whats great is they don't know you're one of us! So that means you're safe for now.....for now." She added

Rin's brows furrowed   
"Why nya?" 

Eli furrowed her brows and gave rin a cold stare.

"They set us up......and we still need to figure out what my father is thinking about putting you here." She answered 

A sweat dropped from Rin's forehead.

"O-Okay nya." 

"Don't be afraid of her! She's just a show off." Maki said flatly 

Eli shot a look at Maki   
"Hey!" 

Maki rolled her eyes then moved them to Rin.

"Hey Cat! Come with me." She uttered as she stand up.  
She walked toward Rin while wearing a smirk.

"We're gonna play with some weaklings." 

\---------------------------------------------------  
Nozomi's POV 

Earlier when I was at the library,  
I saw Elicchi watching me from outside.

I must admit, She's so cute and creepy at the same time.

Never mind that! I planned the FAKE SLEEPING  for her to get closer to me..... 

It's just....All I want is her to be honest. 

But I heard she's only doing it to me.....That really warms my heart.

And Hehe...I took the chocolate she left at the table, It was delicious! 

And Maybe....she's being serious.....remembering her blushing face makes my heart beat REAAALLYY FAST!! 

Maybe I should apologize! But how??.....

 

"Nozomi!" 

"Nozomi!"

"Nozomi!!"

"NOZOMIIII!!!" 

 

I sprung up with my eyes widened.  
I saw Nicocchi frowning at me.

"What is it Nicocchi?" I asked 

"You've been staring at the ground for like 20 minutes!!" She yelled 

My eyes widened in shock  
"That long!?!?" I yelled back

She nodded in response.

I covered my face with my hands for a few seconds then took them off, we're out for gym class right now. 

Funny how time flies...

 

"Hey Nozomi, I can help you know?" Nicocchi said with a smile 

"Thank you Nicocchi.." I said then smiled 

"So? Is this about You and Eli again?" She asked 

I smirked 

"Aren't you the psychic one here?" I uttered 

"Well...I guess I got it from you." She answered then laughed 

I giggled 

"So, what are you going to do now?" She asked 

 

I glanced everywhere until I found the blonde haired girl sitting down on a bench alone while using her phone.

 

"Well, I want to apologize....Will you help me?" I asked 

She gave me a wink   
"Absolutely." 

 

End of Nozomi's POV

\-------------------------------------------------

Rin and Maki walked through the hallway.  
Rin doesn't have a clue what Maki is planning, but she knows it wasn't good.

"What are you planning nya?" Rin asked in a serious tone 

Maki looked at Rin with a brow raised   
"Why? It's not that scary." She replied 

"This better be good Nishikino nya." Rin muttered 

"Relax...we're almost there." Maki said.

They arrived at the huge court, there. Many jocks are playing basketball.  
When one girl noticed Maki she pointed her with a finger that caused all of them to look at Maki.

"Hey." Maki said with a smile 

A tall girl with black hair tied in a ponytail with dark brown eyes walked towards her.

"What the hell are you doing here Nishikino?" She asked 

"Came here for you guys to take care of this kid." Maki answered and pointed a finger on Rin.

Rin furrowed her brows  
"W-What NYA?!" She exclaimed 

"Why? She's one of the track team." The girl asked 

Maki rolled her eyes   
"I don't care just beat her up." 

"NISHIKINO YOU PIECE OF SHIT NYA!" Rin yelled 

Maki shot a glare at Rin   
"Shut the fuck up." She yelled back

Maki turned her head to the Girl and smirked  
"Bet you guys are bunch of pussies now." 

The girl raised her fist to punch Maki but she stopped when Maki raised her hand.

She shook her head.  
"Uh huh, don't hit me......just the cat."

The girl puts her fist down and looked at Rin.

"We have to beat your ass now." 

 

"Nonononono I don't want to fight nya." Rin said while walking backwards.

She shot a glare at Maki.

"You're an asshole nya."

Maki smirked 

The girl called the others to surround Rin.  
Then one girl charged at Rin.

"OH SHIT NYA!" Rin exclaimed then she punched the girl's stomach causing the girl to fall down.

"Damn." Maki mumbled 

"GET HER!" The leader yelled then the other girls charged at Rin.

Rin punched them on the face then in the stomach. 

Maki was just watching them until she saw those gossip girls watching then they immediately ran after a few seconds.

"Shit, let's make this quick." She mumbled then ran towards the crowd.

She saw Rin having bruises on the face.  
"Fuck." She cursed.

She pulled a girl and punched her on the face.

"BEAT NISHIKINO TOO!!" The leader yelled.

"Try." Maki said with a smirk then punched another girl.

Rin punched another girl on the face then looked at Maki.  
"IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU NYA!!" She yelled 

Maki looked at Rin with a smirk on her face.  
"I want to see you try after this!" She yelled back.  
A girl punched Maki's face.

"Ow!" She exclaimed then punched her back.

 

"Fucking deserved it nya." Rin said then punched another girl.

Maki rubbed her cheek  
"Shut up." 

\------------------------------------------------  
(Meanwhile at the classroom) 

"Umi-chan, Can I spend my time later with my friends" Kotori asked with a smile

Umi gave a smile in return.

"Of course." She answered 

Kotori giggled and pinched Umi's cheek.

"Soo Cute!!" She said

Umi's face brightened up 

"K-K-K-Kotori W-We're on P-Public!" Umi stuttered

"That's okay!" Kotori said with a sweet smile.

Suddenly some student entered the classroom and yelled  
"THERES A FIGHT GOING ON AT THE COURT!!!" 

All eyes were on her, then a girl shot up and asked   
"WHOS FIGHTING?!" 

The student furrowed her brows  
"ITS NISHIKINO, HOSHIZORA AND THE JOCKS!!"

Umi's eyes widened and her brows furrowed   
"What?!" She exclaimed 

"Umi-chan, They're in trouble." Kotori said with worry

Umi looked back at Kotori.  
"I've got to go." She mumbled then she ran outside.

Umi ran as fast as she can.

'Great. The student council is on us now......' She thought 

 

\--------------------------------------------------


	29. Fun

"They're too many nya!!" Rin yelled as she fights against the jocks.

She had a bruise on her cheek and her hair is very messy, the same goes for Maki.

"Don't be a pussy!!" Maki yelled back then punched a girl on the face.  
Maki didn't notice a girl grabbed her arms and the other punched her face.

"Shit!" She cursed

Rin punched another girl then shot a look at Maki.  
"Nishikino-san nya?!" She asked then received a punch on the face.  
"Ow!" She exclaimed.

Maki pushed the girls away and looked at Rin.

"Are you alright?!" Maki asked.

Rin furrowed her brows  
"Shut the fuck up nya!!" She scowled then pushed the girl.

 

"Why are they so many?" Maki muttered while fighting.

 

"STOP!" 

 

They paused and looked at the direction where the voice came from.

Maki's eyes widened and a wide smile formed on her face.

"Thank goodness!!!" 

 

\-------------------------------------------------

Eli's POV 

I'm sitting on a bench while I'm on my phone.

I received a message from Nico.  
I opened her chat box.

Nico- Eli! Today is Nozomi's Birthday!! Better get her something good or take her somewhere!!

 

What?! Today is Nozomi's Birthday?! I  should apologize to her and take her somewhere....

Today is.....June 9 huh?

 

Maybe in some fancy restaurant?...

 

Maybe I should text those idiots?  
Oh well....

Eli- Hey guys Today is Nozomi's Birthday! Can You guys suggest where should I take her?

Eli- Hey

After 10 seconds there was no response from them.  
I frowned and typed.

Eli- I need you guys to answer

 

Eli- screw you guys

 

I let out a sigh and deepened the frown on my face.

 

Eli- I hate you guys

 

Oh I almost forgot! I have to add rin in this group chat.

Rin Hoshizora is added by Eli ayase.

There.

WHY THE HELL IS EVERYONE IS SO QUIET?!?!

I typed

Eli- Fuck you guys

 

I returned my phone back in my pocket.

I saw Nozomi walking to my direction while smiling.

 

She's so beautiful that I can't help but stare.

 

"Hey, are you just going to stare at me?" She asked 

I shook my head and returned to my senses.

I heard her giggle.

"H-Hey Nozomi! H-HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"I said awkwardly while rubbing my nape.

She giggled again.  
"Thanks." She answered 

"Can I sit with you?" She asked

"S-Sure." I answered 

She sat beside me.

There's really something bothering me and I really need to apologize for hurting her....And I must tell her everything.....

 

"Nozomi...I'm sorry." I uttered while looking down.

"Elicchi, I'm the one who should apologize." She said

No..

I looked at her face with a serious expression on my face.

"No, I'm the one who should apologize....I'm sorry for not telling you everything." I said in a serious tone 

I looked down and furrowed my brows.

"It's just.....I'm afraid you'll get scared of me.." I muttered 

 

"Eli, I don't care if you're a murderer." 

 

I shot a look at her and my eyes widened.

"W-What?" I asked

"W-Where did you get that?" I added

"Are you sure?" 

She gave me a smile.

"I love you so much......And I was never scared of you." She answered 

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Oho~ Are you doubting me Elicchi?" She answered with a grin

"Ah--No! No! I'm not!" I denied. 

"Okay, so now we're alright.....Let's go somewhere!" Nozomi said while grinning.

 

I grabbed her arm.

"Elicchi?" 

 

"I'll tell you everything." 

 

End of Eli's POV 

\-------------------------------------------------

"UMI!!!" Maki yelled with a huge smile on her face.

Umi pants for a minute then she walked towards them.

She glanced around.  
There are many students watching them and some are filming them.

Umi wore a very serious expression on her face.  
She looked back at Maki and the others.

"What is going on here?"  
She asked in a very VERY serious tone.

The leader walked toward her.

"Your friend here is making some trouble." She answered 

 

Umi looked at Maki.  
She saw Maki smiling, she deepened her frown.

"Oh, I'm very sorry about this trouble." Umi said.

"That's not fair, I want you to kneel down." The leader said with a smirk.

Umi raised a brow due to confusion.

"Excuse me?" 

"Kneel."

Umi chuckled.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." She said 

"Oh? You don't want to?" The leader uttered.

She gave Umi a strong punch on the face that caused Umi to fall down. 

An echo of "OHHH" can be heard from the crowd.

"Shit. This is real bad." Maki muttered 

Umi got up and wiped the blood on her face.  
She had a dark expression on her face. 

"Bad choice."

 

\-------------------------------------------------  
Nico was walking around the gym with both hands inside her pockets.  
She obviously didn't want to be a third wheel, She wants to go to Maki but she might be bothering her studies. 

She let out a sigh.  
"This sucks.." She muttered 

A girl ran to her direction and stopped in front of her. 

"You're Nishikino's girlfriend right?!" She asked 

This startled Nico.  
She raised a brow due to confusion.

"W-Why? Is there something wrong?" Nico asked

"SHES FIGHTING THE JOCKS RIGHT  NOW!" She yelled

Nico's eyes widened for a second then she furrowed her brows.

"W-What?!" She exclaimed 

"Is that true?!" She asked 

The girl gave a nod in response.

"What the hell is that punk doing?" Nico muttered 

"Where?" Nico asked

"They're all at the court." The girl answered.

 

I have to tell Eli about this!...

"Thanks!" Nico said then ran back to the direction where Eli and Nozomi are located.

She ran as fast as she can until she finally arrived.

She pants in front of Nozomi and Eli.

"Nicocchi, It's bad to interrupt." Nozomi said while looking at Nico.

"Are you alright Nico?" Eli asked

"M-Maki *pant* and *pant* the others*pant* " 

 

"What's wrong?" Eli asked in a serious tone

"Maki and the others are fighting some jocks." Nico said clearly 

 

Eli's eyes widened in shock

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed 

"We should stop them!" Nozomi said while looking at Eli.

"Yeah, I'll go there immediately!!" Eli said then ran away. 

"E-Elicchi! Be careful!" Nozomi yelled

"Nozomi! Let's go!!" Nico said 

Nozomi gave a nod then the two of them ran off.

\-----------------------------------------------  
Eli ran as fast as she can, and not very long she arrived at the court.

She saw Umi and the others fighting some jocks.

God fucking damn it! Why is Umi fighting too?.. 

There are even people watching them! 

Where are the teachers?!  
She thought.

She ran toward them.

"HEY STOP THIS!!" She yelled.

They stopped and shot a look at Eli.

"You finally showed up." Umi said with a frown on her face.

"What is going on here?" Eli asked  
She walked closer.

The leader who is laying on the ground got up and walked toward Eli.  
She has a bruise on her face and her lower lip is bleeding.

"Your *pant* friends....started it." The girl said.

"They what?" Eli asked with a brow raised.

The leader tried to punch Eli but luckily Eli dodged it.  
She punched her stomach and the leader passed out. 

 

She looked back at the others.

"I need you guys to stop this shit." 

 

\------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late Happy birthday Nozomi!! Stay cool mmy


	30. Chances

"I need you guys to stop this shit." Eli said in a serious tone.

"THE STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT IS HERE!!"   
They heard a voice coming from the crowd.

"Holy fuck." Eli cursed   
She shot a look at her friends.  
"WHO THE HELL IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!" She yelled

Rin grew a grin on her face.  
"ITS FUCKING NISHIKINO NYAAAA!!!" Rin yellled back

Maki's eyes widened and a frown formed on her face.  
"E-EH?! YOU MUST BE KIDDING!!" She yelled.

The student council president walked towards them with a smile.

"I need all of you in the office....Now." She said 

Umi rubbed her temples due to frustration.  
"Fucking hell." She cursed 

"Okay, let's go." Eli muttered with a frown on her face.

\--------------------------------------------------  
Nozomi's POV 

After the huge fight Nicocchi and I head back to class.

I'm still pondering about what Eli told me earlier.

I really feel she's being serious now.....

Flashback~~~~

"Back then..I thought my life would be bright and happy, but I was wrong." Eli said with a sad smile.

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"When I was little, I thought my life would be perfect."   
"I was the top of the class, the athletic one, the perfect one." 

"Until that day came....My mother and father had a huge fight, My father strangled my mother in front of me....I found a gun on the floor."   
Eli said while shaking 

I squeezed her hand again.  
"That's okay....I'm right here." I muttered 

She gave me a nervous smile.

"I-I was so nervous! I-I-I pointed the gun to my father t-t-then he quickly hid behind my mother.....I-I pulled the trigger and s-s-shot my mother....in the head." She said with a nervous tone  
She squeezed my hand.

"N-Nozomi..I-I-I killed my mother...I killed her." 

I quickly gave her a hug and draw circles around her back.

"I-I am a monster." She muttered 

 

"Shussh....it's okay now....I'm here." I muttered back.

"N-Nozomi? Aren't you scared? Aren't I just horrible?" She asked while resting head on my shoulder.

"No, because I'm sure you never mean it." I answered 

She lifted her head and broke the contact.  
Her baby blue eyes met my turquoise eyes.

I smiled.

She leaned closer and pressed her lips against mine.  
They were soft.

We broke off then stared at each other's eyes.

"I love you so much Nozomi." She said while smiling 

I can't help but blush.

"I love you too Elicchi." I replied 

 

End of flashback~~~~~

"Nozomi!" 

I came back to my senses then shot a look at Nicocchi.

"What is it Nicocchi?" I asked

"You've been staring outside for like an hour now! It's already dismissal time! Let's go see Eli and the others!" She yelled.

"Y-Yeah let's go." I answered then got up from my chair.  
Nicocchi and I walked out from the classroom.

"Did you saw Nishikino-san earlier?! She's so cool!!" 

We shot a look at the girls from behind.  
It seems they're Maki's fans.  
I looked at Nico's face.

As expected..... she's frowning.

 

End of Nozomi's POV  
\-------------------------------------------------  
(Meanwhile at the principal's office)

"I am very disappointed of all of you." The principal said with a serious face.

"I am very sorry for the trouble ma'am, but I was there to stop the fight but when this girl-  
Umi points a finger on the leader.  
-She ordered me to kneel, so I declined then she suddenly hit my face." Umi answered

The principal furrowed her brows.  
"Are you saying the truth Sonoda-san?" She asked

"I am very certain Mrs. Minami." Umi answered 

"Okay, But who started all of this?" The principal asked 

All eyes except the principal's were on Maki.

The principal slowly turned her head to Maki's direction.  
"I assume it's you Nishikino-san?" She asked 

"W-Well...you're not wrong." Maki said 

Eli squinted her eyes while looking at Maki.

"So? Why would you do such a thing?" The principal asked

"I-I wanted to test if Rin could fight." Maki said honestly 

"Oh." The principal uttered 

"I-I'm very sorry Mrs. Minami." Maki said

The principal let out a sigh.  
"Since You're sorry, this will serve as a warning...But if you do it again...You will be suspended or even worst....expelled." She said

Maki formed a smile on her face.  
"Thank you so much! I swear I won't do it again." She uttered 

"Now now, you girls better see the nurse right now...You girls are a mess." The principal said

"Thank you ma'am." Umi answered with a bow before they move out.

~~~~~~~   
After the gang moved out from the principal's office and they walked to the clinic, they grabbed Maki's shoulders and pinned her against the wall.

"H-Hey!! What are you guys doing--AARRHGHHHH!!!"   
They pressed a finger against Maki's bruise on the face.  
(I mean pressed, pressed REALLY hard.) 

"You fucking got us in trouble!" Eli yelled and pressed harder.

"NGGHHAAARRHH!! FUCKING STOP IT!!!" Maki exclaimed 

"Not until you apologize!" Umi yelled

"Not until you stop being an ass nya!!!" Rin yelled then pressed harder.

"ARRRRGGGHHH!!! YOU FUCKING CAAATTT!!!!" Maki exclaimed while struggling.

 

"Hey! That's enough!" 

They stopped and looked at the direction where the voice came from.

It was Nico and the others.

 

"Nozomi!" Eli said with a smile on her face.

Nozomi returned the smile.

 

Maki formed a smile on her face.  
"NICO!! Thank jesus!! SAVE ME FROM THESE ASSHOLES!!" Maki yelled

"Hey! You're the asshole here!" Eli said then pressed harder.

"RAAAAGGGHHHHH!!!!" Maki exclaimed 

"Hey stop it you guys!" Nico said while walking toward them.

They let go of Maki then Nico grabbed Maki's arm.  
"Thank you Nico." Maki said with a smile on her face.

Nico looked at the others and frowned.  
"Only I can do that." She uttered then pinched Maki's cheek.

"AARRRRRGHHH STOP!! STOP!!!" Maki exclaimed 

Nico let go of Maki and dragged her inside the clinic.

"Umi-chan!" 

"Rin-chan!" 

Umi and Rin shot a look at their girlfriends then they received a hug from them.

"Umi-chan! I'm so worried! Are you okay? Does it hurt to much? Oh my goodness! I'll take care of you!" Kotori panicked.

"K-Kotori I'm okay, thank you.." Umi replied then she ran a hand on her girlfriend's head.

"A-Are you sure?" Kotori asked 

"I'm alright." Umi replied with a smile on her face.

Kotori took Umi's hand then they entered the clinic.

 

Hanayo broke the contact off.

"Rin-chan! Are you sure you're okay?" Hanayo panicked as she lightly touch Rin's bruises.

"They hurt a bit, but I'm okay Kayo-chin Nya!" Rin said with a wide smile on her face.

"L-Let's get you healed okay?" Hanayo said then took Rin's hand.

"Okay Nya." Rin answered with a grin then they entered the clinic leaving Eli and Nozomi outside.

 

"Soo?...what do we do now?" Eli asked 

Nozomi looked at her.  
"Well..... I want to go somewhere." Nozomi answered with a smile on her face.

Eli chuckled.  
She walked closer to Nozomi and took her hand.

"That's perfect then.." Eli said forming a smirk in her face.

Nozomi looked at Eli's eyes then she formed a smirk.

"Let's go?" She asked.

Eli intertwined her fingers and Nozomi followed.

 

"Let's go."


	31. Lost

"Hey! Stop that!"   
Maki exclaimed then slapped Nico's hand.  
They're inside Maki's car after patching her up.  
Nico poked Maki's bruise.

Maki scowled.  
"Stop that." She muttered 

"You're lucky that you're cute." Nico said with a frown

Maki's frown faded and was replaced with a smirk.  
"And why is that?" She asked

Nico smirked.  
"Well nothing....if not i would beat the shit out of you." She answered 

Maki rolled her eyes.  
"Really now." She muttered 

Nico poked her bruise again.

Maki frowned.  
"Will you stop that? You didn't even gave me a healing kiss or something!" She exclaimed

Nico raised a brow fue to confusion.  
"Is that even a thing?" She asked

Maki deepened her frown.

"Well yeah...for me." She muttered 

 

"You're all grumpy now." Nico said 

"I'm not." Maki said while starting the engine and is frowning.

"You're grumpy." Nico stated.

Maki rolled her eyes.  
"I'm not." She said 

Nico let out a small laugh.

Maki turned her head to Nico.  
"Why are you laughing?" She asked

 

"Nothing." 

 

Maki faced front then suddenly Nico kissed her cheek.

Maki blushed and shot a look at Nico.  
"Why'd you do that?!" Maki said while blushing furiously.

"Cause you're so cute when you're grumpy." Nico said with a cheeky grin on her face.

Maki looked down and looked away.  
She groaned while blushing.

Nico moved closer and placed her hand on Maki's cheek.  
She slowly moved Maki's head to her direction.  
Maki slowly lifted her head up.  
Her amethyst eyes met Nico's Crimson eyes.

"You want Nico's healing kiss huh?" Nico said while smirking.

Maki stared at Nico's eyes then she formed a smirk.

"I want kisses." She said then kissed Nico roughly.

"Mhhmm..." Nico uttered with pleasure.

Maki placed her hands on Nico's cheek.

They broke off to catch their breaths and stared at each other's eyes.  
After few seconds they kissed each other roughly again.

Maki's hands were on Nico's clothes, she's trying to take them off.

They broke off again.

"Maki--Haahh--Wait.. We're still at -haah--school." Nico said while she's trying to catch her breath.

Maki stopped then dressed Her girlfriend up again.  
"I'm sorry." She muttered 

Nico pulled her for a kiss.  
Maki savored the kiss, forgetting that they're still at the private place and anytime there might be someone entering. 

Maki kissed Nico roughly and after a few minutes they broke off.

Suddenly they heard a loud noise coming from outside.

They looked at the front and found Eli and Nozomi smirking while looking at them.

Eli let out a thumbs up while Nozomi is holding a cam recorder.

 

"Fuck." Maki cursed

\-------------------------------------------------  
Umi's POV

Kotori and I are still in the clinic, I told her it's not that bad but she really insisted and I would love to take her on a date.

"Kotori, I think we should go now." I said while touching my wounds.

She took my hand then caressed it.  
"Okay...but promise that you'll be careful next time okay?" She said with a smile on her face.

I can feel my heart melt just watching her...  
Why am I so lucky?...maybe I saved the world in my past life.. 

I continued staring at her eyes.

Beautiful...

"I-Is there something on my face?" She asked 

I smiled and pulled her hand then kissed it.  
"There's beauty on your face." I answered 

"O-Oh...Why thank you." She muttered.

Beautiful...

 

I lowered her hand and lightly squeezed her hand. 

"Let's go somewhere?" I asked.

"What do you want to eat?" 

"Some cheesecakes?" I added

"Hmm." She uttered while placing a finger on her lower lip.

"How about we go eat some Manjuus?" She answered 

Oh..Manjuus...My favorite.

"That's wonderful....You really know me Kotori." I said with a smile.

She leaned close and before I knew it her lips were against mine.  
After a few seconds she broke off.

SHE..SHE KISSED ME?! B-B-But we're on public!! 

"K-K-K-K-Kotori! W-W-We're still on P-Public!" I stuttered while blushing madly.

"Hehe~ let's go Umi-chan~!" She said before dragging me out.

 

End of Umi's POV  
\------------------------------------------------  
Eli's POV 

Nozomi and I decided to go to the mall to watch some movies, and I am currently driving while holding her hand.  
She's currently watching the video that was taken earlier..

 

"We really got Nico and Maki huh?" I stated then took a glance at Nozomi who is still grinning while watching the video.

"They really got it on, and maybe if we didn't interrupt them..they would go at it...with clothes off..of course." She said.

My eyes widened and I coughed violently then blushed.  
"N-Nozomiii.." I uttered

"Hehe~ why are you blushing Elicchi~?"  
I heard her tease and caressing my hand.

"Nozomi...please don't tease me..I'm still driving okay?" I stated with a worried look.

"Uh-huh~! I can't help but tease you~ cause--"  
She pinched my cheek.  
\--You're so Cute~!" She answered 

I can't help but blush.

"Nozomiiii...shtaap teasshing me~!" I whined.

"No~! I won't stop until you tell me where exactly are we going." She said then continued pinching my cheek.

 

I can't tell her about our destination! That'll ruin my plans! I have to make her as happy as possible..

Wait... Why is that van blocking my way?...

"Huh." I uttered.

"What's wrong Elicchi?" I heard Nozomi ask.

I furrowed my brows and looked at her.  
"This van is blocking our way." I replied 

"Maybe their car broke." She said with her brows raised.

I looked front and gave them a honk.

Huh..that's weird.. 

After a few seconds men with firearms got off from the van.

Shit! 

"NOZOMI! GET DOWN!!" I yelled and quickly pulled Nozomi down.

Nozomi yelped.

Those men rained my car with bullets.  
I looked at Nozomi who's guarding herself.  
I took her hand and gently squeezed it.  
"Nozomi...everything is gonna be okay...I'll protect you." I muttered and moved closer then kissed her forehead.

It stopped.

I frowned and quickly grabbed my gun that is hidden behind my seat.   
I slowly took a peek then quickly hid down because a bullet almost entered my head.

I grabbed Nozomi's hand.  
"Nozomi..please call Maki and the others for help okay?" I said then gave her my phone.

She gave me a nod then quickly grabbed the phone and began dialing.

I gave her a kiss on the lips before opening the door.   
They continued shooting.  
I carefully hid down.   
I glanced at Nozomi then I stared at my gun.

It stopped.

I shot up then began shooting those guys.  
They're down..  
I saw two more vans appearing and more guys getting out from the vans.

Shit!...Protect Nozomi!!..

I shot some guys and quickly hid when they attacked back.

"KYAAA!" 

I shot a look at Nozomi who's being dragged by a man.

I gritted my teeth and pointed the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

I saw Nozomi crying in fear.

Don't worry Nozomi! I'll protect you!

I began to shoot some guys again.

Bang! 

I felt pain in my back.  
I looked back at Nozomi and I saw another guy pulling her away.

NO! NO!! NOZOMI!! DONT YOU DARE TAKE HER FROM ME!! 

I gritted my teeth and tried to shoot him but he quickly snatched Nozomi away.

I felt bullets peircing my body and the pain is getting worst.  
I can feel my blood oozing out and my vision is getting blurry.

I-I...I- NOZOMI!! 

I can feel tears coming out from my eyes.   
I frowned.

I clenched my fist.

I gritted my teeth.

 

MOVE!! ELI MOVE!!   
MOVE!!   
MOVE!!  
MOVE!! 

MOVE!! YOU ARE USELESS!! YOU CANT PROTECT ANYONE!!   
SAVE NOZOMI!! 

MOVE!!   
MOVE DAMMIT!!!!   
MOVE!!!   
MOVE!!!!!!

"ARRRRGGGHHHH!!!!" I yelled as I tried to stand up and hold my gun.

I fell down.  
I saw it...the pool of blood...MY pool of blood.

"Oh my...Eli-san.. You became so weak."

I can sense it's DIA'S VOICE!!!

IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!!   
I feel anger is taking over me..

WHAT ARE YOU DOING ELI?!   
MOVE!! 

"That woman is the reason why you're like that."   
MOVE!!!  
MOVE!!!  
MOVE!!!

MOVE!! 

"You cannot save her.." 

MOVE!!! YOU CAN STILL SAVE HER!!! 

"You will die.."

 

MOVE!!!

MOVE!!!!!!!

"RAAAGGGHHH!!!" I pointed the gun at Dia.

*Click*

I ran out of bullets.....How unfortunate of me..

My eyelids are getting heavier..  
Maybe...

 

 

I'm always unfortunate..

 

 

 

 

End of Eli's POV  
\--------------------------------------------------


	32. How long?

Umi's POV 

Kotori and I are in a very familiar shop, they sell delicious manjuus.  
I remember Kotori and I eating here when we were kids.  
And right now.....I'm doing it with her.

With her with me it's perfect.

 

"Umi-chan!" 

I looked at her.  
She has a worried expression on her face.

"Is there something wrong?...You've been staring at the distance for too long." She said then took my hand.

I shook my head.

"No, I just remembered myself being here before." I answered with a smile.

She smiled.

"Ohh~! So that's it." She said then took one manju.  
She moved it closer to my mouth.

"Umi-chan~! Ahhh~!!" She said

I blushed.

"W-W-What?" I uttered 

 

"Hmmm~! It's not good to keep Kotori waiting you know~!" She said then she formed a pout on her face.

 

"T-T-Thats!" I stuttered 

She puts the manju back to the plate then she placed both of her hands on her chest.  
She closed her eyes.

 

W-Wait I know that stance..!!!  
No! I can't handle tha--

 

"Umi-chan! Please~!"

 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHY IS SHE SO CUTE?! 

ITS SO UNFAIR! BUT I CANT BE ANGRY AT KOTORI!!!

 

Cute....

My blushed madly.

"Y-You're so unfair Kotori..." I muttered while looking down.

I heard her giggle.

I felt her hand touching my chin then she slowly lifted my head up.

My eyes met her's

"You're so cute Umi-chan~!" She said while grinning.

"You're so unfair....but I don't mind you feeding me.." I answered 

"Yay!" She said then shot back and took the manju.

She placed the food on my mouth.

It was delicious as always.  
Especially when I'm with Kotori.

I felt my phone buzz.

I quickly took my phone from my pocket.

It's from Maki.

Great way to ruin the mood.

"Who's that Umi-chan?" Kotori asked 

I looked back at her.

"It's Maki." I replied 

"Oh, then you should answer it." She said.

 

I answered the call.

 

"UMI!! YOU BETTER HURRY UP!! ELI AND NOZOMI ARE IN DANGER!!! THEY HAVE BEEN AMBUSHED AND--AND BRING AN AMBULANCE WITH YOU!!!! IF YOU DONT BELIEVE ME FUCK YOU THEN JUS---""

"gimme that!"  
I heard some static sounds

 

"I'm sorry! Maki is just grumpy when she panicks but UMI HURRY AND BRING AN AMBULANCE WITH YOU!!! IM SERIOUS!! NOZOMI CALLED USING ELI'S NUMBER AND THERE ARE LOUD SHOOTING NOISES!!! THEYRE AT SOME ROAD NEAR ELI'S OTHER HOUSE!!! By the way this is nico." 

My eyes widened then a frown formed on my face.

"O-OKAY! ILL RUSH TO THE HOSPITAL!" I uttered then ended the call.

"W-What was that?" Kotori asked with a worried face.

I looked at her.

"Eli and Nozomi are in danger and we need to get an ambulance." 

End of Umi's POV 

\----------------------------------------------

"T--THATS!! THATS ELI!!!" Maki yelled then moved her car closer.

There. A lifeless Eli lying on her own pool of blood.  
Her car is also beyond fucked.

 

They quickly left the car and ran to Eli.

"HOLY FUCK! THATS A LOT OF BLOOD!"  Nico said with disbelief.

Maki kneeled down and checked Eli's Vital signs if she's still alive.

"Eli, if you die right now I'm gonna pull you out from hell myself!" Maki said with a frown on her face but tears began to appear in her eyes.

She checked Eli's wounds.

"..4....5.. 5 bullets." Maki muttered 

"And she's not breathing..." She added.

A tear escaped from her left eye.

"No...It can be." Nico spoke.

They heard the Ambulance sirens.  
The ambulance stopped, Kotori and Umi along with a familiar man came out.

"TAKE HER IMMEDIATELY!!" The man ordered his nurses to take Eli Inside.

They do as what they are told to.

 

Umi walked to Maki with a troubled face.  
"What happened?" She asked.

Maki wiped a tear from her face.  
"I-I don't know....It's just...She's not breathing anymore.." She said then looked down.

Umi's eyes widened, she felt tears appearing on her eyes.

"I-I... Maki! I'm sure Eli will survive! She can't end like this! I'm sure she can still be saved! Your father is even here to save her!" She said then took Maki's shoulders.

"It's Impossible! And why did you take HIM?! And Look!--"  
Maki shoved Umi away and pointed the pool of blood.  
"That's a lot! And Eli has 5 bullets on her! 5 BULLETS UMI!! And you expect that Man is going to save her?!" Maki yelled furiously.

Umi frowned and pulled Maki's collar.

 

"Maki, I need you to pull yourself together." She said while looking at Maki's eyes.

 

"THATS ENOUGH!!" Nico yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?! INSTEAD OF RUSHING TO THE HOSPITAL OR HELPING EACH OTHER FOR YOUR FRIEND YOU IDIOTS JUST KEEP ON FIGHTING!! YOU CANT DO ANY SHIT FOR HER!! AND WE DONT HAVE ANY IDEAS WHERE NOZOMI IS!!! YOUR FIGHTS DONT HELP FOR FUCKS SAKE!!!" She added.

 

Maki pushed Umi away then gave a glare.

The Sirens are slowly fading without them noticing the ambulance already drive off.

Umi looked at Kotori who is crying.  
Umi's face saddened then she quickly walked to her.  
She wrapped her arms around her.  
"Kotori...everything is going to be alright." Umi muttered and placed a kiss on Kotori's forehead.

Maki closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.  
She groaned.  
"I'll check the car." She said then walked closer to Eli's broken car.  
Nico followed her.

"Maki..." She spoke.

Maki was searching for clues inside, it was heartbreaking for her to do this, but this is for her bestfriend and in order to find Nozomi.

"What?" She replied 

"I'm here for you." Nico said then gave maki a hug from behind.

 

"Yeah...thank you." She said returning the smile.

\-------------------------------------------------  
Nozomi's POV

ITS DARK...

I can't move....

 

Elicchi....I hope you're okay... 

Please save me...

I'm scared....

Please...be okay...

I need you Elicchi....

I can feel a hand caressing my cheek.

I'm scared!! 

Elicchi!! 

I struggled.

"P-Please let me go!! What do you want from me?!" I yelled.

Slap! 

My cheek hurts.

"Please!! Let me go!!" I pleaded

I heard a laugh.

I heard rustling.

I slowly regain my vision.

I blinked.

The place was dark...

No...theres a light.

"Tojo-san....You really are something." 

 

I heard a familiar voice....

Isn't that...

 

 

 

Kurosawa Dia-san?....

 

End of Nozomi's POV

\-----------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams are coming up wooo  
> This sucks.


	33. Dead

Maki's POV

Right now, I'm in the hospital sitting down on a bench waiting for Nico to come back.  
She told me that she'll go to the restroom, I told her that I should come with her but she insisted.

What is happening?....  
I mean....Why is this happening?....

Tears rolled down my face.  
I wiped them off.

I know....Eli is going to die...Its impossible to save her.

That man can't save her.

That asshole is going to die......I wish there's a way to save her...

I don't know if that man can save her, It's just....I don't have faith on him.

He can't even save his own wife.

I rubbed my temples then covered my face with my hands.

 

Why is this happening?...

 

"Hey."   
I removed my hands and saw Nico with a sad smile.

"Nico." I spoke then rubbed my eyes.

"I know you've been crying." She said then caressed my cheek.

"I'm not." I replied then pulled her closer and burried my face against her chest.

I can feel her arms wrapping around me.

"Don't lie to me Maki." She said while drawing circles on my back.

Tears began to come out again..

"I'm sorry Nico." I murmured.

She ran a hand on my head.  
"That's okay...I'm here for you." She said.

I lifted my head up and saw her smile.  
She leaned closer and gave me a kiss.

"Thanks." I muttered with a smile on my face.

"Hehe~ You better thank me! It's not easy to get kisses from The Great Nico-Nii!" She said placing a hand on her chest.

I grinned and pulled her closer to a hug.

"Thank you Nico, you're the best." I whispered

I heard her giggle.

"Anything for my cute girlfriend." She replied.

I can't help but laugh.

Maybe....Just maybe....There's still hope...

 

End of Maki's POV   
\------------------------------------------------

"Umi-chan, maybe you should sleep a bit." Kotori said while caressing Umi's hand.

They're currently sitting in Umi's car. 

"Thank you for worrying Kotori, But I'm perfectly fine." Umi said with a smile to reassure Kotori.

"If you say so." Kotori said then leaned on Umi's shoulder.

"Will Eli-chan be okay?" She asked.

"I hope she'll be okay." Umi replied then lightly squeezed Kotori's hand.

"And we still have to find Nozomi." She added.

"Yeah.." Kotori muttered.

"Umi-chan, I want to see Nico-chan....Lets go inside." She added and lifted herself.

"Okay, let's go." Umi replied then they got off from the car and went inside.

"Umi-chan, is that?" Kotori said then pointed a familiar face.

It's Rin.

"Rin, what are you doing here?" Umi asked with a serious face.

Rin quickly looked at them with a worried expression on her face.

"Sonoda-san nya, I heard Ayase-san got hurt nya!" Rin said 

"Yes, she's in a critical state," Umi replied 

"And She might die." She added.

Rin's face saddened.  
"N-No way...." She muttered then looked down.

Umi didn't say anything, her face saddened.  
She felt Kotori lightly squeezed her hand.

 

"What is going on here?"   
They looked at the direction where the voice came from.  
It was Maki, and nico beside her.

"Why is she here?" Maki asked while looking at Rin.

"I heard Ayase-san got hurt, and I got worried nya.." Rin replied.

"Wait, how did YOU know?" Maki asked then moved closer while glaring at Rin.

"I told her." Nico spoke.

Maki shot a look at Nico.

"You....told her?, and why?" Maki said while squinting her eyes.

"She's part of your gang right?, she has the right to know." Nico replied then shrugged.

"I guess that's right." Umi uttered.

"I know you guys don't completely trust me, but I want to help nya... Please tag me along with you guys nya,"

"I know, I'm new to the gang but...Please...Trust me nya." Rin added

 

Maki and Umi stared at her with a serious face.

"Fine." Maki muttered then sighed.

Umi took her phone from her pocket to look at the time.

"It's been 8 hours," Umi uttered with a frown.

"Maybe it'll take time for the operation to finish." Umi added.

"Let's just hope Eli wakes up nya." Rin said with a sad smile.

"Or will she wake up..." Maki muttered while looking down.

Nico pinched Maki's right arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Maki shot a look at Nico and exclaimed.  
Nico wore a grin.

"Nothing, just to get your negative vibes off." She replied 

Maki groaned then rolled her eyes.

Everyone except Maki laughed.

"Well, that's Maki for you." Umi uttered then placed a hand on Kotori's waist.

Suddenly a familiar doctor arrived.

"Hello Everyone." He greeted.

"Doctor Nishikino," Umi muttered 

"How's Eli?" She asked.

 

Dr.Nishikino closed his eyes then took a deep breath.

"She is--"

\------------------------------------------------  
Nozomi's POV

It's Kurosawa Dia

"Kurosawa-san?..." I muttered with my eyes widened in shock.

"Hello Tojo-san." She said with a smile.

I stared at her with disbelief. "Why are you doing this?.." I asked.

"Well, You didn't gave up on Eli....So I had to take you two down," 

"Eli must be dead by now." She added and walked closer to a small metallic table.  
She took a small knife and walked toward me.

I gritted my teeth.  
She caressed the knife on my cheek.

"Oh tojo-san, you're really beautiful....Eli must've fallen for you because of that." She uttered 

 

"So basically you're just jealous because Eli and I didn't broke up." I said with a frown on.

She looked at me and let out a laugh.

"Me? Jealous? --She scoffed -- Like hell, I only want her back because of the company her father holds," She said with a sinister smile

"Imagine, The Kurosawas and Ayases together! We would be the most richest family in the world!" She added.

I scoffed, "Is that it? Money? You're really horrible Kurosawa-san." I replied.

She giggled. "Eli's father is a very smart and powerful man, He holds almost everyone's neck," 

"And I want that power." She said then slowly pressed the knife against my cheek causing the blood to come out.  
I winced in pain.

"And...these gang leaders are so fucking stupid, I don't know how they're still alive." She muttered then rolled her eyes.

"You don't love Eli! You're just using her!" I yelled.

She let out a small laugh. "Oh, I LOVE her! We're monsters.....that's why we're meant to be." She said then kissed my forehead.

"Okaay....where should I start?" She said with a sinister smirk.

 

Elicchi.....Please be brave....

Because I will try my best to be brave too...

 

End of Nozomi's POV 

\-------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a freaking miracle tht I updated!! Exam starts in two dayss!!! And I haven't reviewed much!! Hehehehe
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway spoiler---
> 
>  
> 
> "She's----'title'
> 
>  
> 
> If you buy that of course..


	34. The fire in her eyes

Nozomi's POV 

 

I slowly opened my frail eyes and looked everywhere.

It seems like I'm alone.

I'm still here sitting on a chair in the middle of nowhere..

I can feel pain and blood flowing down from my wrists.

Kurosawa-san must've done this while I'm sleeping

Why is this happening?...

Eli...please save me. 

Please be okay. 

I love you so much.

I moved my tied hands to try to break free.  
The rope isn't tight enough..  
Thank goodness... 

Maybe I can escape!!..

 

I glanced around and saw the table with scissors nearby.  
Maybe I can try to reach it and grab one scissor.

I tried to reach the table with my foot, then I kicked it.

It created a loud noise but the scissors were scattered around.  
I quickly got rid of my shoe using my other foot and reached for the scissor.

I carefully pull my right hand out and took the scissor.

I cut the rope and freed myself.

Thank god. I'm free..

I glanced around and saw a door.

I carefully sneak out and head toward the door.

I slowly opened the door, creating a low creaking sound.

I quickly covered my nose due to the horrible smell.

What I saw in that room may cost my life, I can't believe this.

 

It's so horrible that I want to barf.

There, I saw dead bodies of unknown people.

I slowly closed the door and looked back.

I saw Kurosawa-san facing me with a sinister smile.

My eyes widened and my mouth slightly opened, cold sweat ran down my face.

She laughed and clapped her hands.

"Tojo-san, it looks like you already know too much." She said then reached for her gun and pointed it at me.

 

"You need to die." 

 

I felt pain in my stomach, and my eyelids are getting heavier.

Will I meet you now my Elicchi?....

 

I hope not.

 

End of Nozomi's POV  
\-------------------------------------------------  
Umi's POV

Dr.Nishikino closed his eyes then took a deep breath.

Sweat rolled down from my face.  
I'm getting nervous.

"She is--"

I felt my phone buzz inside my pocket.  
I reached for my phone and checked who's calling.

I frowned.  
It's my father.

"What's wrong Umi-chan?" Kotori said with a worried face.

"It's my father calling." I replied 

 

"Then you should answer it Ms. Sonoda." Dr. Nishikino said.

I nod in response and walked away, Kotori followed me.

I pressed the answer button.

"Umi, where are you? I want you to go home immediately! There is something important I want to tell you." He said 

"What is it fath--" 

"I SAID GO HOME IMMEDIATELY!!"  
He yelled through the phone.

I tensed up my jaw. "U-Understood." I replied.

"Let's go Umi-chan." Kotori said with a worried look on her face.

I smiled and nodded.

We proceed outside and we entered my car.

I looked at Kotori with a sad smile on.

"I'm sorry you had to hear all of that." I uttered.

She took my hand and caressed it.

"Don't be silly Umi-chan, I accept you whatever happens." She replied with a sweet smile.

I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Now, we better hurry before your father gets impatient." She added then pulled her hand.

I started the engine.

"He's always impatient." I muttered and drove off.

~~~

I stopped at the entrance of Kotori's mansion and helped her to get out. 

"I'm fine Umi." She said with a smile.

"Okay.." I answered.

"Oh wait!" She exclaimed then walked closer to me.

Her lips pressed against mine.

It's sweet, that makes me want to get more, but we're in public of course.

She pulled back and smiled sweetly.

Damn it, why is she so cute?  
I can't hold it any longer.

"Well, I'll see you tomorr--"  
I pulled her close and kissed her.

I like it how sweet her lips is.  
It makes my heart beat really fast.  
I like it.  
No.  
I love it.  
I love Kotori so much.

We broke off to catch our breaths.

I stared at her eyes and she did the same.

She quickly looked down and blushed really hard.  
"W-Well, I'll see you tomorrow then.." She stuttered.

I can't help but blush too.

"A-Alright then..." I muttered then looked back and opened the car door.

 

"Umi-chan!"  I heard her call.

I shot a look at her.  
I saw her looking at me.  
She smiled.

"I love you." She said.

I stared at her with my beating heart.

I smiled. 

"I love you too."  I replied then entered my car.

I took a deep breath and started the engine.

I covered my mouth and blushed.

That kiss sure is exceptional.

I smiled and drove off.

~~~~

I finally arrived home.

I opened the door and entered the house.

The servants formed a line and greeted me.

I nodded in response and walked to my father's office.

I opened the door and entered inside.

"Father, I'm sorry I'm late." I uttered then looked at my father's face.

He's frowning.

"What happened?" He asked

"Eli got in a accident." I replied

"How is she?" He asked again

"I don't know, but there's a high possibility that she might be dead." I replied 

"Hmm." He muttered while writing something on a paper.

"Umi, I heard the Minami's company is going down." He uttered as he reached for his cigarette on his table.

He used the cigarette.

"What do you mean father?" I asked

He puffed smoke out.

"If they go down you'll be safe, I made arrangements with the Watanabes." He uttered 

 

Am I.... Going to be used again?

I'm confused.

"B-But Why? Aren't we rich enough?" I asked 

"This isn't about money Umi, Its about power." He replied 

"If the Minamis go down I'll settle you with the Watanabes." He added.

What?..  
I felt anger is taking over me...  
I'm so sick and tired of being his toy.  
But maybe I can still be with Kotori.

"Father, I want to be with Kotori." I said it with confidence.

He stared at me.

"Are you serious Umi?, Do you want a Minami?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered 

"I'm pretty sure they'll go down in no time." He said 

"I don't want power, I want her and her only." I replied 

"You are a fool." He uttered then slammed his hand on the table

"I am not your toy Father, please respect my decisions for once." I answered as I lifted my head

He deepened his frown.

"You don't have the right to decide." He said 

I clenched my fists and furrowed my brows.

"I love her, not for money, not for fame, not for power, I Love her more than anything, and this is MY life, I get to decide things for my own." I replied 

 

"THATS ENOUGH!!" He shot up and slammed his fists on the table.

"I swore to your mother that I will do everything to give you a great life." He said

"You must follow me! And everything I say!" He added 

I swallowed the lump inside of my throat and took a deep breath.  
I finally get to know the reason why my father is like this.

"Being with the person I love is the best feeling I've ever had, and you took her away from me for years, please let me be with her, and I'll continue to be the heiress of all your fortune." I answered with confidence on me.

He stared at me with his furrowed brows.

"I...I-I'll think about it." He muttered then sat on his chair

 

"You can go now." He said without looking directly at me.

I bowed and walked toward the door.  
I stopped for a moment and looked at him.  
"Thank you for all of this...Father, I appreciate it." I said before moving out.

I walked directly to my room and entered.  
I laid down on my bed and ran a hand on my head.

This seems to be a tough day, I'm glad my father listened to me.

I felt my phone buzz, I grabbed it from my pocket and checked the message.

Oh, it's from Maki.

Maki: Holy shit Umi! I can't believe this!

Maki: I knew it! 

 

Maki:

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Eli is Alive.

 

 

End of Umi's POV  
\-------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams are over!!  
> Yaay I'll update but not everyday tho cause I'm busy and everything.  
> Anyway thanks for reading!!


	35. Wide awake

"WHAT?!" Nico and Maki said in Unison.

Dr.Nishikino nodded with a smile on his face.  
"Yes, that's right, she's alive." He said 

Maki stared at him with disbelief, "H-How?" She muttered with tears fighting to get out from her eyes.

Dr.Nishikino's eyes widened for a millisecond then he looked down.

Nico shot a look at Maki.

"M-Maki?" Nico uttered with confusion.

Maki shook her head. "How'd you do that?" She said as she walk closer to her father.  
"Huh?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!?!" She yelled grabbing her father's collar.  
Nico quickly pulled Maki away.  
"Maki! Stop that!!" She yelled

Maki shot a look at Nico.   
"Why?!" She yelled back

"Because he's still your father!" Nico yelled again.

Maki stared at Nico with a scowl on her face, then she shook her head.

She walked away from them.

Nico faced the doctor, "Are you okay Doctor?" She asked

The doctor nodded and smiled sadly.  
"You should probably go get her before anything bad happens." 

Nico nodded and chased after Maki.

She reached outside and saw Maki's car leaving.  
"Shit!" Nico cursed and ran after Maki's car.

"MAKI!!" She yelled

"MAKI STOP!!! DONT LEAVE ME!!!" She yelled her lungs out, Making Maki's car stop.

She pants while walking closer to Maki's car.  
"Maki--*huff*--Wait--*huff*--for me.." She said before reaching the car's door.  
She saw Maki covering her face then she opened the door.

"Maki, I'm so--" before he could finish her sentence, Maki hugged her tightly.

"N-Nico, I'm sorry for running like that.." She muttered with tears coming out from her eyes.

"Maki, that's alright.." Nico pats Maki's back.

"I'm sorry Nico, I'm just angry...that's all." Maki muttered softly.

"Come on, let's go inside and check on Eli." Nico said with a smile on her face.

"Okay..." Maki muttered before they entered the Car then entered the hospital.

They saw the Doctor again.  
Maki needed to forget her hate for Nico.

"Maki, I'm sorry." The doctor said looking at Maki.

Maki stared at him.

"We need to talk." 

 

\--------------------------

Eli's POV 

I opened my eyes and sat on the grass, I saw a beautiful angel standing in front of me.

She walked closer, she caressed my cheek.

"Nozomi?" I spoke with a smile on my face.

"Elicchi." She said with a smile.

"You're beautiful." I said softly as I stare at her beautiful face.

She giggled, "thanks." She answered 

Silence engulfed. 

I feel guilty.

It's my fault to begin with.

My fault..

My fault for everything...

Mom...

Nozomi...

Everyone...

I put them in danger...

I need to die..

 

"Nozomi, I'm sorry." I apologized

"What is it Elicchi?" She asked

"It's my fault, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't get yourself in trouble, they won't take you, won't hurt you.." I said with guilt.

She smiled sadly, "Elicchi, I wanted to thank you for loving me." She said then gave me a kiss.

Why does it sound like she's saying goodbye?...

"Nozomi, what do you mean?" I asked with my brows furrowed.

She looked down and smiled beautifully.

"Elicchi, My life is very different before I met you, All I have in mind is study and grades, making my parents proud and being the top, It's pretty tiring by the way....and sad." She said while caressing my cheek

 

"But everything changed when I first saw your face, I felt alive..." 

 

I blushed a little bit.

"I became even more curious about you and well...I fell in love with you, I was so happy when you said you love me too, and when we became lovers, It was the best feeling EVER, the way you kiss my lips, the way you hold me dearly, the way you stare at me with your beautiful blue eyes, the way you blush when I tease you, everything about you is perfect.." 

Nozomi kissed me.

"You changed my world, Eli Ayase." She said with a smile.

 

I cracked a smile and looked at Nozomi's eyes.

"But you need to wake up." She uttered, Making me confused.

 

"Nozomi wai---" 

 

\----

"HAAH!" 

My eyes are open wide, I kept on panting, and I saw the ceiling, I'm guessing I'm in a hospital.

Nozomi?! 

I tried to get up but my body hurts.  
"Fuck, I need to go to Nozomi!!" I cursed

NOZOMI!! 

Wait for me..

Please don't leave me!!

I try to get up but it fucking hurts like hell.  
"ARGGHHHH!!! MOVE!! I NEED TO FIND NOZOMI!!!" I yelled.

The door slammed open and a nurse came in with a panicked look on her face.  
"Are you okay miss?!" She asked

I frowned, "NO! I NEED TO MOVE TO FIND NOZOMI!!" I yelled again, I looked at my body and saw blood stains.

"N-No, please you must rest first miss!!" The nurse said and grabbed my hand.

I slapped her hand, "DONT TOUCH ME!!" I yelled

She quickly ran outside and called for assistance.

Nozomi...I....

Nozomi, I love you so much.....

 

Please don't leave me.

 

End of Eli's POV

\------------------------------------------------

"DOCTOR NISHIKINO! MISS AYASE IS AWAKE AND SHE'S FORCING HERSELF TO MOVE!!" A nurse spoke to Dr. Nishikino

Maki's eyes widened and her brows furrowed.  
"WHAT?!" She exclaimed

The Doctor frowned, "Let's go." He said before running away with the nurse to Eli's room.

Then Maki and Nico followed.

~~~~~

"LET ME GO!!!" Eli yelled while being restrained.

"Miss Ayase, you can't move yet!" The doctor said, then Maki walked inside.

Eli looked at Maki, "Maki?." She muttered 

Maki stared then squints her eyes.  
"Damn, you look like shit." She said coldly.

Eli pulled her hand and slapped the nurse's hand.  
"No way, I'm looking fabulous here." She said with a smirk on her face.

Maki took her phone and took a picture of Eli, she tossed her phone to Eli and Eli looked at her picture on Maki's phone.

She squinted her eyes and she kept on smirking.

"Yep, that's a fabulous woman right there." Eli said.

Maki rolled her eyes, "You need to go to a mental hospital, Like seriously." She said with a smirk.

"I'm glad you're alive Eli." Nico said then grabbed Maki's hand.

"I'll leave you kids here." The doctor said before moving away with the nurses.

After the staff got out Eli's face saddened.

"Maki, I saw Nozomi in my dreams." Eli said 

"What did she say?" Maki asked

"She told me that she loved me..." Eli said with tears rolling down her face, clearly in misery.

 

 

"It's like she's saying goodbye." 

 

\--------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need to finish this shizz


	36. Worry

Umi's POV

 

I quickly ran downstairs and got in my car after receiving Maki's text.

I can't help but crack a smile, I knew Eli is Alive.

I immediately drive to the hospital, I parked my car, I ran to the room where Eli was resting.  
Maki told me the room number by the way.

I opened the door and saw Eli, Maki, and Nico.

Eli looked at me with a smile.  
Weird, that smile doesn't even look happy to me.

I entered the room and walked closer to Eli.

"I knew you won't die." I said while smiling

Eli rolled her eyes, "of course I won't." She said with a smirk.

I moved my eyes to Maki and Nico, Nico is in Maki's arms.

"And Maki can't stop crying." I uttered 

Eli laughed, "Seriously?!" She exclaimed 

Maki rolled her eyes, "Shut up." She muttered with a frown.

"There, you're frowning again." Nico said then kissed Maki's cheek, Making Maki's frown to disappear.

Maki glanced at the clock.  
"Nico, I should get you home, It's really late." She said 

"Okay." Nico replied 

They stood up, "I'll be right back you guys." Maki said before they left the room.

I sat on the chair and looked at Eli.

"You look horrible." I spoke up

I heard her scoff, "Shut up, I'm fine and good looking." She said with confidence

I smiled, "Same as ever huh?" I muttered 

Silence engulfed and lasted for a minute.

"Umi, I....." Eli muttered while looking down, Tears dripping down from her frail eyes.

I saddened my face, "Eli..." I muttered 

"Umi, I want to see Nozomi." She said 

"I want to save her, but I don't know where she is right now.." She added

"Yeah, maybe we can use some backup from the Oharas or the..... Watanabes." I suggested 

She squints her eyes, "Maybe, but it's hard to get in touch with them." She muttered 

I remembered what my father told me.  
I would be arranged with the Watanabes.

"No, Maybe we can locate one of the gang leaders and let them spill the beans." I said with a frown.

"Yeah, that's right." She muttered 

"We save Nozomi, Fast." She added

Suddenly, Someone knocked at the door.  
We looked at it.

"Must be Maki." I uttered 

"No, Maki doesn't knock when it's us." She answered 

"Come in!" She said 

Two people entered the room.  
The woman had dark purple hair and blue eyes, The man had brown hair and green eyes.

"Are you Eli Ayase?" The lady asked with a frown

"Y-Yes." Eli answered

The lady stepped closer, "WHERE IS NOZOMI?!" She yelled then the man grabbed her. 

"I-I..." Eli stuttered with her eyes wide opened, clearly nervous. 

"We are Nozomi's parents." the man said with a frown.

 

I shot a look at the Man with my eyes wide open. 

 

"Where is Nozomi?" He asked

 

END OF UMI'S POV

\---------------------

Maki and Nico are currently on their way to Nico's home.  
Nico puts her phone down and looked at Maki.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked with one brow raised 

Maki blushed then shot a look at her girlfriend.

"W-Wha?---IM NOT SMILING!!" Maki exclaimed, making Nico smirk

"It's fine you know, I know you're happy that Eli is Alive." Nico said

Maki looked front, she didn't want to look at Nico's teasing face.  
Nico knew her feelings very well.

But she isn't happy yet, because she knew Eli still suffers, and They haven't found Nozomi yet.

"Yeah, I'm glad Eli woke up, but we still need to find Nozomi." Maki said 

Nico's face saddened, "Yeah....I hope she's safe." She replied 

The car stopped. 

Maki looked at Nico and smiled.  
"We're here." She said 

Nico rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah Ms. Obvious." She said making Maki frown.

She laughed and moved closer, giving her a kiss.

"I'm just teasing you babe." Nico said as she moved away.

Maki groaned, "Babe?, that's hella cheesy." She uttered, then Nico moved closer and kissed her again.

Maki was speechless.

"Nico can give you more if you try to be a gentlewoman." Nico said then winked.

Maki quickly got off from the car and rushed to the other side and opened the door.  
She took Nico's hand and let her get out.

Nico had a smirk on her.  
"I have to go now." She said then winked.

Maki frown due to disappointment, She hasn't received any kiss.

Nico giggled and kissed Maki's cheek.  
"My siblings are probably sleeping now, so...Bye." She uttered before walking away.

Maki just stared at her girlfriend.  
She blushed, "N-Nico!, Bye!" She yelled, causing Nico to look back.

"Love you!" Nico yelled

Maki blushed furiously, "L-Love you too!" She yelled back.

Nico entered the house.

Maki blushed, she covered her mouth and glanced around.

She saw a black car.   
She walked closer to it, It suddenly moved away.

It was clearly following them.  
It can hurt her, or hurt Nico.

Maki quickly opened the car door and took a gun.

 

"Fucking shitheads." Maki cursed then chased the car.  
She ran quickly and grabbed her gun from her pocket, she puts the silencer on and shoots the tires.  
The car loses balance and hits the trees.

She quickly ran and opened the door.

It's one of the gang leaders.

Von Greenseeker.

Maki pants, "Aren't I lucky today?" She said while smirking

Von chuckled, "You can say that again." He said then smirked.

 

This irritates Maki, she quickly hits him with the gun, he passed out.

\-----------------------

"Mrs. Tojo, I'm very sorry...but I don't know where Nozomi is.." Eli said while looking down

Mrs. Tojo's frown deepened, "HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW?!" She yelled  
Mr.Tojo holds her wife from attacking Eli.

"Dear, please calm down." He said 

"Ms. Ayase, We were worried sick about our child, we want to see her." He added

 

"I understand Mr. Tojo, and I will do my best as her partner, I will definitely find her." Eli said, looking at Mr. Tojo's eyes.

"Please Ms. Ayase, we miss our Nozomi very much." Mrs. Tojo said while wiping her tears.

"We are currently working with the police, there is no--" Umi spoke and was interrupted by her phone.

"I'm sorry, I need to take this." She said, She took her phone from her pocket.

Its Maki.

"Yes?" She spoke up

"Umi, I get so lucky all the time."   
Maki said through the phone.

"What is it?" Umi asked

 

"I got Von Greenseeker, and he told me that he's gonna spill the beans."    
Maki said 

 

Umi smiled, "Good." She said 

"Is there something wrong? Or is it something good?" Eli asked

"It's very good." Umi replied 

"Maki got Von Greenseeker, and She said he'll tell where Nozomi is." Umi added

The Tojos and Eli smiled.

 

"Thank goodness." Eli muttered 

 

"Nozomi....wait for me."

\-------------------------------------------------


	37. Your Day (NicoMaki special)

Nico's POV

I tapped my fingers against the table, I don't want to go to class, but I needed it.

Wait....Maki didn't go to class either..  
But she's in a situation right now, with her gang.

She didn't even know it's my birthday today...

But that's okay, I didn't even told her.

"Ms. Yazawa!" 

I shot a look at my teacher and quickly stood up.

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" I stuttered 

"Can you answer this problem?" She asked

Great. I don't even know this shit.

I stared at the board.

I just pray the bell will ring.

"U-Uhm." I muttered 

 

"RIIIINNGGG!!!" 

 

Y-Yes!! HELL YEAAAHHH!!!! 

A wide smile formed on my face.  
This is the best! 

"Class Dismissed." The teacher said

"Oh." She said and looked at me

"Happy birthday Yazawa." The teacher said.

I widened my eyes, "Thank you very much teacher!" I replied 

The teacher nodded and left.

My classmates looked at me.

I get a weird aura from them.  
"W-What?" I asked

I saw them smile.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAZAWA NICO-CHAN!!!" 

My eyes widened and I smiled.

"Everyone..." I muttered 

 

"Thankyou!!" I answered 

~~~~~~~

Huh. Everyone texted me that they're busy and greeted me happy birthday.

It's kinda sad, it's the first time I'm celebrating my birthday without my friends.

I let out a sigh, "This sucks.." I said and left the cafeteria.

I walked outside the school and waited for a taxi.

A taxi stopped in front of me.

I opened the door and told the driver my address.

As the car started to leave the school, I looked down and sighed.

I thought my birthday would be really special.

I can feel my tears moving out from my eyes.

Because Maki is my girlfriend.

I wiped my tears.

Maybe I should mind Nozomi first...

It's not Maki's fault...

I didn't expect everyone got so busy.

"We're here Miss." The driver said 

"Thank you." I said before leaving the car immediately.

I quickly walk to the front door.

Please God, at least let my Mum be there inside.

Or I'll just visit Dad then go home later.

 

Argh. Damn it.

I opened the door.

My eyes widened.

I saw everyone in front of me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NICO!!" 

I stared at them and felt my tears roll down my face.

"E-Everyone.." I muttered 

 

"Excuse me."   
I saw Maki moving out from the crowd, Holding a bouquet.  
She looked at me, Smiling sweetly.

Tears continue to roll down my face.

Maki quickly ran toward me, "Why are you crying?" She asked

I hugged her tightly, "I thought you'd never come!" I said while crying my eyes out.

She placed the bouquet of flowers on the table and hugged me.

"Of course I'll be with you in your special day." She said with her charming smile.

I buried my face against her chest.  
"Waahhh.." I wailed

I felt her kiss on my forehead.  
"Happy Birthday Nico, I love you." 

I lifted my head up and looked at her.  
"Thank you Maki, I love you too." I replied 

 

"Ahem." 

The contact broke and I looked at my mother.

She has a smile on her.  
I walked toward her and gave her a hug.

"Happy birthday dear."

"Thank you Mum." I replied

She broke the contact and looked at me with her eyes squinting.

"You didn't introduced your cute girlfriend to me properly." She said making the crowd laugh.

I rolled my eyes and smiled.  
I forgot to tell her about Maki alright, She's working overseas.

"Okay, Mum." I said then looked at Maki.

She smiled then walked closer.

"This is Maki, my girlfriend." I said then looked at My mother.

"You picked well." She said 

I smirked, "Right?" I replied 

"Uhm! Ms. Yazawa! Can we start eating now? I'm starving!!" Honoka yelled

Everyone laughed.

"Okay, let's dig in." My Mum said

After they ate everyone except Maki went home.

I really want to cuddle with Maki right now, but my siblings are here.

I looked at Maki, She's holding my hand while watching the television.

I squeezed her hand, Making her to notice me.

"Hm?"

I moved closer, "Take me somewhere." I whispered in her ear.

I moved back and saw her eyes widened.  
"Nico, you mean---MHHMPH?!"  
I quickly covered her mouth and frowned.

"That's not what I meant idiot!" I scolded her

She removed my hands, "then what is it?" She asked

I dragged her outside.

I kissed her.

"Spend time with me." 

 

End of Nico's POV  
\-------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY NICO-CHAN!!


	38. Caution

Rin's POV 

After I left the Hospital, I went to Kayo-chin's house.

Umi-chan messaged me about Eli's condition, it honestly made me happy.  
Even though everyone went through bad things, they still survived.

They're strong.  
Unlike me.

"Rin-chan?" 

I looked at beside me, Kayo-chin is resting her head on my shoulder.

"Why nya?" I asked

"You look sad Rin-chan." She said with a sad look.

I gave her a bright smile, "Don't make that face Kayo-chin!, I'm fine nya!" I said then hugged her tightly.

She giggled, "If you say so." She said then kissed my cheek.

"I love you soooooo muuchh Kayo-chin nya!" I said then leaned close for a quick kiss.

She smiled, "I love you too Rin-chan." She replied 

 

"Say, are you alone here Kayo-chin?" I asked 

She raised a brow due to confusion, "Yeah, why?" She replied 

I smiled, "I want to eat rice nya!" I exclaimed 

She giggled, "Okay, let's make some, I'm pretty hungry too." She replied then stood up.

Suddenly someone knocked the door.

Who might that be?

I feel strange.

 

"I'll get it." She said 

I furrowed my brows and I quickly stood up.

"No Kayo-chin, I'll get it." I said 

She had a worried face on her, "is something wrong Rin-chan?" She asked

I smiled, "It's nothing, I just want some rice balls, quick nya." I replied 

"O-Oh okay." She said before walking to the kitchen.

I frowned and walked slowly to the door.

I slowly opened the door.

WHAM!

The door was kicked off, I tried to run to the kitchen, but I fell down.  
"KAYO-CHIN!! RUN AWAY AND HIDE!!!" I screamed my lungs out just to make sure Kayo-chin is safe.

I heard a laugh.

I shot a look at the man behind me.

"We only need your ass." He said with a smirk.

"The name's Riel by the way." He added

I deepened my frown, "No one cares nya." I replied 

He clicked his tongue, "Get her." He said.  
Then someone covered my face and tied my hands.

I felt pain in my head and I become unconscious.

At least Kayo-chin is safe..

Right nya?

 

End of Rin's POV  
\---------------------

Maki and Umi are in a secret basement, they tied the gang leader up.

"You don't even need to tie me up like this." He said with a frown

"And why is that?" Maki said with a frown.

"Because I'll just tell you everything I know." He replied 

"Good, and if you spit lies, remember." Umi said then took a taser out, making the leader frown even deeper.

"I'm not a fool just like the other ones, I know what Kurosawa is planning." He said then rolled his eyes

"What is it?" Maki asked

He scoffed, "Are you even interested where Kurosawa hides that girl?" He said 

"I'll fucking hit your face if you fuck with me one more time." Maki scowled 

"That's enough." Umi spoke up 

"Where is that exactly?" She asked

"She's in the Kurosawa Warehouse, its quite far from here." He said 

"Okay, so what is she planning?" Maki asked 

"Right, but don't tell anything to Ayase yet." He said 

The two nodded in unison.

"Dia wants the company of Eli's father, because of power, money, fame, and everything, she's just using Eli from the start." He said with a serious face

"Don't tell Eli yet." He added

Umi nodded and took her phone from the table.

"You heard that Eli?" 

 

"Yeah, loud and clear." 

\------------------------------------------------

Umi's POV

After speaking with the gang leader I drove to the hospital to plan on how to get Nozomi back.

Not too long I arrived at the hospital, as for Maki, she texted me that she needed to buy some donuts for her girlfriend.

I can't help but laugh at her, She can't say no to her girlfriend.

I entered inside and proceed to Eli's room.

I opened the door and saw her doing something on her phone.

I raised a brow, "What are you doing?" I asked

"I needed some help from the Oharas, and Matsuuras." She said with a serious face

"Hmm, that's good." I replied 

"Yeah, The Oharas will lend us some men and The Matsuuras will give us some guns." Eli said 

"We need to get Nozomi fast, and kill Kurosawa." She added with a frown on her face.

 

I frowned, "and when will we attack the place?" I asked then sat on the chair.

"Tomorrow night, They'll send everything tomorrow morning." Eli replied 

My frown deepened, "definitely not with that condition." I said while pointing Eli's frail body.

She rolled her eyes, "Come on Umi, you know me for being strong." She said 

 

"It would be dangerous for you Eli." I replied 

 

The door suddenly opened.  
A certain red-head entered the room with a frown on her face.

I raised a brow, "what's up with the face?" I asked 

She looked at me with a frown on her face, "Nico said I picked the wrong donuts and she's mad at me." She said

Eli laughed, "You're terrible." She said then wiped tears on her eyes.

Maki rolled her eyes then frowned,  
"So? When will we be rescuing Nozomi?" She asked with a serious tone.

"Tomorrow night, we'll meet the Oharas and Matsuuras tomorrow morning." Eli answered 

"And you're going to come with us? In that condition?" Maki asked then scoffed

"That's what I told her." I said then looked at Maki.

"Aww! You guys can't seriously leave me here alone!! I want to rescue Nozomi! I'm her girlfriend!!" Eli protested  

Maki's frown deepened then she walked closer to Eli,   
"Don't be fucking stupid Eli, With that condition  you can collapse anytime." Maki said in a serious tone.

Eli squints her eyes, "You don't understand Maki, What if Nico is in Nozomi's  situation? And you're in my situation?   
What are you going to do? Huh?" She asked in a serious tone.

Maki swallowed the lump inside her throat, then she closed her eyes.

I walked closer and placed my hand on Maki's shoulder.

"That's enough." I said calmly

"We'll have to leave you here Eli." I said then looked at Eli.

Eli frowned, "Umi, You know I can't stay here while Nozomi is in danger!" She exclaimed

 

"We'll take her with us."  Maki said   
I shot a look at her.

"You can't be serious Maki." I said then furrowed my brows.

"I am, We'll take her with us, but she'll need protection." Maki said while looking at me.

I sighed in defeat, "I can't stop anyone, can I?" I said cracking a smile.

They smirked then laughed. 

"Oh, has Rin gotten home yet?" I asked 

Maki shrugged, "I have no idea." She said 

"Huh, I'll just give her a call." I said then took my phone from my pocket and dialed Rin's number.

After a few seconds someone picked up.

"H-Hello?! Is that you Sonoda-san?! I need your help!!" 

I furrowed my brows due to confusion,   
"Why? What just happened?" I asked

 

I heard sobbing.

 

"Rin was kidnapped!" 

 

End of Umi's POV  
\-----------------------------------------------


	39. Safety

"What do you mean Rin was kidnapped?!" Umi exclaimed 

"Some random people just entered my home and took Rin away!" Hanayo said on the phone while sobbing.

Eli frowned, "Must be because of us." She said

"Rin is part of the gang too." She added.

Maki's eyes widened, "W-What if our girlfriends are next?!" She exclaimed 

Umi's eyes enlarged then she furrowed her brows, "I'll call Kotori, and you call Nico." She said.

Maki gave a nod then immediately dialed Nico's number.

After few seconds Nico picked up.

"MAKI! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT IN THIS HOUR?!" 

Maki hissed and quickly moved away from Umi and Eli.

They just smirked at her.

"N-Nico, I know you're still angry about the donut thing but I have an important thing to say." Maki said while frowning.

She need to swallow her pride just for Nico's safety.

"Hurry up cause I'm really sleepy." Nico said on the phone.

"Rin was kidnapped and I'm afraid that they'll take you." Maki said 

"W-What?!" Nico exclaimed 

"N-Nico please calm down, We'll find Nozomi and Rin tomorrow, and please take care of yourself." Maki said

Umi walked closer, "Or you can accompany Hanayo and Kotori, so that you can feel safer with them." She butted in.

"O-Oh, that's better, better than leaving your lover alone in her house!" Nico yelled the last part.

Maki hissed, Umi and Eli chuckled.

"Whatever." Maki mumbled 

"Then, I'll pick you two up in 20 minutes." Umi said 

"Thank you so much Sonoda-san." Nico said before ending the call.

Maki placed her phone back in her pocket.  
She frowned on how Nico thanks Umi.

"I'll call Kotori, then I'll leave." Umi said 

"I'll come with you." Maki said.

"No You can't, You should not leave a miserable girl alone." Umi said with a smirk and while looking at Eli.

Eli frowned, "Shut the hell up Umi." She said

Umi ignored Eli's comment then started to dial Kotori's number.

Kotori picked up after few seconds.

"Hello? Umi-chan?" 

Umi smiled, "Kotori, Can I bring Hanayo and Nico there?" She asked

"Sure, Honoka-chan is here, but can I ask why?" Kotori asked

"Rin was kidnapped, and we're afraid they'll take all of you." 

"O-Oh my! That's terrible!" Kotori said

"Yes, But we'll try our best to rescue them." Umi said

"Okay, please take them here immediately." Kotori said 

"I will, I'll end the call now, Love you." Umi said 

"Love you too."Kotori said before Umi ended the call.

"Show off." Maki said then rolled her eyes.

"Jealous?" Umi said with a smirk

"Like hell." Maki said then rolled her eyes.

Umi chuckled then left the room.

"Umi's sure is full of shit today." Maki said 

"I HEARD THAT!" Umi yelled from outiside.

 

Eli laughed and Maki chuckled.

"Maki, sorry for earlier." Eli said

Maki smiled, "That's alright, I know its hard." She said 

"Thanks, I don't know what to do without you guys." Eli replied 

Silence ruled over the room for a moment,

"Eli, Mind if I ask something? Please don't be angry with it." Maki said

"Yeah, what is it?" Eli asked with a smile on her face.

Maki lowered her head,  
"W-What if....Nozomi's gone?" She asked

Those words break Eli's heart a little, She, Herself thought of that after the dream she had.  
Her tears slowly rolled down.

"I-I don't know, I also thought of that." She said 

"Maybe I'll destroy everything or....forget." She added

Maki's face saddened, "But that's just one of the possibilities, M-Maybe she's still alive." She said trying to cheer Eli up.

Eli wiped her tears,  
"Y-Yeah, I hope so." 

\-----------------------------------  
Umi's POV

I arrived at Koizomi's house.

I knocked at the door, "Koizomi-san! It's me! Umi!" I yelled

Then the door suddenly opened, Koizomi left the house with a bag with her.  
I noticed her red eyes, and runny nose.

I furrowed my brows for a second, "You don't have to cry anymore, we'll rescue them tomorrow." I said to reassure her.

She just smiled, "thank you so much." She said then we got in my van.  
Yes, I have a van with me.

"We'll take Yazawa with us." I said before driving off 

~~~~~~~

We arrived at Yazawa's home, I opened the van and knocked at the door.

The door opened then Yazawa left her house.

"Okay, we're all set, let's get going." She said before moving in the van

I followed her.

I closed the door and started the engine.  
I looked at the mirror to observe them.

"Are you okay Hanayo?" Nico said then hugged her friend.

"I'm scared Nico-chan..." Koizumi replied.

"It's gonna be alright, Maki and her friends will get her." Nico said 

I can't help but smile, even if Maki made a mistake Nico still trusts her.

"Sonoda! Where is Maki?" Nico asked

"She's with Eli in the hospital." I replied 

"That punk." I heard her murmur 

~~~~~

After a few minutes, we arrived at the Minami Mansion.

The gate opened and We entered inside.  
I parked my car and all of us got off.

I saw Kotori and Honoka waving at us.  
Nico and Hanayo hugged Kotori and Honoka.

They should be good now,  
I should get back to the hospital.

I turned back and opened the van.

"Umi-chan!" 

I looked back and saw Kotori walking toward me.

"You're leaving already?" She asked

I smiled.

"I'm afraid so." I replied 

"Did you had dinner?" She asked

"Not yet." I replied honestly 

She took my hand, "Eat here, I'll accompany you." She said with her sweet smile on.

I can't say no, can't I?

I kissed her forehead, "Okay." I replied 

"Hehe, then let's go!" She said then dragged me inside.

~~~~

I sat on a chair in the dining room.  
The food is placed on the table, and Kotori is beside me.  
Mrs. Minami is in front of us.

"It's a honor to eat with you again Sonoda-san, it's been so long since we eaten here together." Mrs. Minami said

I smiled at the comment, Its true that it's been a while since I ate here, I still remember some things in my childhood when Kotori and I spend time here.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to dine with you Mrs. Minami." I replied 

She smiled, "As polite as always, I can't wait for you and my daughter Kotori to be wed someday." She said 

I blushed slightly then looked at Kotori, She's blushing while looking down.  
I looked back at her mother,  
"I'm looking forward to it too." I said with a lot of confidence in me.

"Ehh?!" Kotori exclaimed while blushing furiously 

Mrs. Minami's eyes widened for a second then she chuckled, "I'm happy for you two." She said with a smile.

I gave her a nod then I ate my food.

~~~~~~~

Kotori and I left the mansion and we're on the garage.

I walked closer to the van and looked at Kotori.

"Thank you for the dinner, I'll be going now." I said then looked back to open the door

She grabbed my wrist, "Wait!" She said

I looked at her, "Why?" I asked

"Is that true?" She asked

"What is true?"

She looked at my eyes.  
"That you want to marry me someday." She said

My eyes widened for a second, then I smiled.

"Yes, I want to marry you someday." I replied 

I heard her gasp, then she pulled me closer.

Her lips are against mine.

It was wonderful.  
It was full of love.

Full of love.

We broke off to catch our breaths.

I smiled while looking at her eyes then I hugged her.

"Kotori, I love you so much."

 

"I love you too Umi-chan." 

 

End of Umi's POV

\-------------------------------------------------


	40. Fired up

(Next day)

"So, where should we meet the Oharas and Matsuuras?" Maki asked, 

They've been walking around the hospital to give Eli some exercise, She needed it for tonight's mission.

"They'll pay me a visit here, they should be arriving anytime" Eli replied 

"That's great, Should I tag the police along?" Umi asked

"Not yet, We'll call the police after we save Nozomi." Eli replied,

"they'll know whats going on with that Warehouse." Eli added with a frown on her face.

 

They sat on a bench then they took their phones out, "Maki." Umi spoke up

"Yeah?" Maki replied

 

"Nico called you a punk last night." Umi said while looking at her phone

Maki frowned then shot a look at Umi, "She what?" 

Umi shrugged, Eli laughed.

 

"Is she that angry?..." Maki mumbled

Maki groaned, "Is she home yet?" She asked

"No, She's still with Kotori and the others." Umi replied,

Maki rolled her eyes, "I have to hit the mall, I'll get her some chocolates and Donuts." She said then stood up

 

"In Kotori's House?" Umi asked

"Yeah, You two will come with me." Maki replied

"Hey smartass, we'll meet the Oharas and Matsuuras anytime now remember?" Eli said with her brows furrowed.

"Give her gifts later." She added

Maki scratched her head then groaned.

 

Eli received a message, 

ELI~~~ KANAN AND I ARE HERE~~~!!! MEET US OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL~! <3 <3 

Eli chuckled, "They're here, lets meet them outside." She said then they walked outiside.

 

~~~~

 

The Trio left the hospital and saw 10 vans and 2 fancy cars, one car has a loud music on it.

(Play No Limit- By G Eazy.) 

Eli smiled then waved at the car.

They walked closer then two girls got off the car, One has blond hair and Chartreuse eyes and the other had Blue hair and Violet eyes.

"ELI~! Maki~! Umi~! How are you three doing?" The blonde asked

"We're fine, but we need to save our friend who was kidnapped." Eli said

"Can I ask who took them?" The blue haired girl asked

Eli furrowed her brows, "Kurosawa took them." She said with a serious tone,

The two's eyes enlarged, "What?!" they said

Eli nodded, "It seems she wasn't over me yet." She said

"I need your help Ohara-san, Matsuura-san." Eli added

"Please, Kanan would do, and I would gladly help you guys out." Kanan said 

"Yeess~!! Call me Mari for now on!" Mari said while grinning

 

"Thank you so much." Eli said 

"So, we'll leave everything to you Ayase." Kanan said then looked at her men getting off the vans.

 

"That'll do." Eli said 

Eli raised a brow,

"And the weapons?" Eli asked

Mari laughed, "Don't be silly Eli, we can't show them here." She replied

 Eli let out a small laugh,

 "Right." Eli said

 

"Now we're all set, Can I visit Nico now?" Maki said

Umi let out a small laugh then slapped Maki's shoulder.

"Oww! What was that for?!" Maki exclaimed then rubbed her shoulder

"Nothing, Come on Let's go to Kotori's House." Umi said 

"You two can leave, I'll get these things to my place." Eli said 

"Hell yeah." Maki said while smirking then she ran toward Umi's Car

"UMI! HURRY UP! YOU'RE GOING TO DRIVE!!" Maki yelled

"H-HEY!!" Umi yelled then ran toward her car.

\----------------------------------

Maki and Umi went to the mall and bought everything they need.  
They're currently driving to Kotori's house to give the gifts to Nico.

"Will Nico accept my gifts? Will her anger fade?" Maki mumbled as she twirls her hair.

Umi chuckled, "Of course she will, You brought too many expensive chocolates." She said 

"Well yeah, but I'm still nervous." Maki said 

"Maki just relax, You'll get Nico with that." Umi said with a smile on.

"And." She chuckled "I've never seen you this worked up before, It's kinda amazing." She added

Maki rolled her eyes, "Shut up, you're not helping." She said 

"And." Maki said then frowned "Why are you teasing me here?" She asked

Umi shrugged, "No reason, I just feel like it." She said

"Well, you seem like in a good mood, buy me some pizza." Maki said

Umi stopped the car and frowned,  
"You want to get off my car?" She asked in a serious tone.

Maki's mouth opened slightly for a second then she smiled,   
"N-No! Just keep going Umi." She said to reassure Umi

The car moved again.

"Jeez, You're really scary when you do that." Maki said while scratching her hair

"Then you must choose your words more wisely." Umi said in a serious tone

"Goddammit, I completely ruined the mood." Maki cursed 

After several minutes they arrived at the Minami Mansion.

They stopped outside then got off the car.  
Umi pressed the doorbell.  
"Kotori? Is Nico in? Maki wants to talk." She said

"S-She's here! I'll let you two in." Kotori said through the speaker 

"It's not necessary, we'll leave immediately after giving Nico her gifts." Umi replied 

"O-Oh! Maki has presents?, That's wonderful!, We'll come out immediately!" Kotori said

Umi turned at Maki who was rubbing her temples while her eyes closed.  
Umi walked closer to Maki with one brows raised.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked

Maki opened her eyes then frowned,  
"I'm concentrating Umi! Don't speak to me." Maki replied then closed her eyes

"O-Okay." Umi said then looked back at the entrance of the mansion.

She saw Kotori and Maki walking toward them.

They opened the gate and walked closer to them.

Nico raised a brow due to confusion,  
"What's wrong with her?, does she have a headache or something?" She asked

Umi sighed then pats Maki's shoulder,  
Maki opened her eyes and remove her hand, she looked at Umi while frowning.  
"Huh?" She said   
Umi turned her head to Nico and Kotori's direction.

Maki turned her head to the same direction, then her eyes enlarged.  
"N-Nico!" She exclaimed 

"Yes it's me, what do you want?" She asked

"I-Uhm, I-I brought some gifts for you." Maki stuttered

Umi cringed on how Maki is acting, she sighed and decided to leave the couple alone.  
"Maybe we should leave you two alone." She said then walked closer to Kotori, She took her hand then they started to walk away.

"I told you to take your car inside." Kotori said then poked Umi's nose

Umi chuckled, "I thought this would end fast." She said before they walked away, leaving the two alone.

"Maki, what are you doing here?" Nico asked

"Like I said, I came to give you gifts." Maki replied then opened the car revealing the expensive chocolates and donuts.

"I-I don't want them." Nico stuttered,  
Making Maki smirk.

"W-Why the hell are you smirking?!"  
Nico asked 

"Nothing, You clearly love these." Maki teased

"N-No I don't!" Nico protested

Maki stared at Nico with her smirk.

"W-What?!" Nico yelled while blushing

"Nothing, You're really cute today." Maki replied 

Nico blush deepened,   
"I-I-I--What do you mean?! I'm always cute!!" Nico yelled

Maki's brow raised then smiled, "I know, but you're REALLY cute today, that's why I brought you gifts." She said

"Argh! I'm coming back!" Nico yelled while blushing then started to walk away.

Maki quickly moved and grabbed her hand, she pulled Nico closer and hugged her tightly.

"Nico, I'm sorry...please forgive me, I'm trying my best to earn your forgiveness...please I'm sorry." Maki said softly 

Nico wrapped her arms around Maki then hugged her tightly,  
"Why are you so cute?! I'm supposed to be super angry! But when you smile like that you always get me!" Nico yelled

Maki let out a laugh, "Does that mean you forgive me?" She asked

Nico broke the contact, she squints her eyes while looking at Maki.

Maki smiled, "Please?" 

Nico covered her face with her hand then blushed.

Maki removed Nico's hand then moved her face closer for a kiss.

"HEY! YOU'RE STILL IN PUBLIC!! DON'T DO SHAMELESS THINGS!!" 

Maki and Nico quickly moved back and shot a look at the direction where the voice came from.

Umi's face was red and Kotori was patting her back.

Maki rolled her eyes,   
"Goddammit Umi." 

\-----------------------------------------------  
Rin's POV

It's dark.

I'm scared nya...

Kayo-chin....Everyone! Please save me!

I hear rustling, I see light....

Is this my end?... I'm scared nya.

Tears rolled down my face. 

Splash!

I felt water dripping down my head.

I blinked and I slowly regained my vision, I saw those guys again,.

But this time it's a girl,   
A girl with black hair and green eyes.  
She has a mole too.

"Wake up Brave Kitty." She said 

I can't stop shaking, It's cold....and scary.

I don't even know where am I.

"Scared? Or Cold?" She asked 

I didn't bother responding, She might kill me in instant,  
I just stared at her.

She lifted my head up with her hand,  
"Don't worry, your big sister is here." She said then turned my head to a direction.

A direction you don't want to see nya...

My eyes widened then I furrowed my brows.  
I keep on shaking.  
I-I can't stop it nya.

"Are you that cold?, well your sister is cold too." She said with a sinister smile

 

"Aren't you happy? Your friend is here." She asked 

 

I sobbed.

Nozomi-chan....  
Why is this happening to us?..

Eli-chan was so worried about you...  
She almost can't survive..

 

B-But... I-I can't believe what I just saw..

 

I...I saw Nozomi-chan lying on the bed, with Blood everywhere.

I'm scared....  
Maybe I'm next.

\----------------------------------------


	41. Rescue

"Eli, You need this." Umi said then gave Eli a bulletproof vest.  
Eli immediately wore the vest and got in her brand new car, It has the same Model but the car is covered with color black.  
She opened the window,  
"Let's do this." She said 

Umi gave a nod then ran toward her car then got in,   
She started the engine then looked at her side.  
Maki wore a smirk while she's in her car.  
Umi furrowed her brows then she took a breath, Nozomi's life is in their hands of course.

Eli's car drove off from the warehouse fast.  
Then they followed.

\----------------------

Kotori's POV

My friends are still here, We're really sad about our friend.  
We kept on comforting Hanayo but we understand how she's that sad.

We can't help but cry.

But of course, we prayed that they would be okay.  
After that we shared some information about our lovers.  
We can't stop blushing and giggling about it, It's fine though.  
At least we forgot that we're sad for a moment.

But it would be wonderful if Nozomi-chan and Rin-chan are present.

"Kotori-chan!" 

I shook my head then blinked, I shot a look at Honoka-chan

"W-What is it?" I asked

"Are you alright? You're staring into the distance." She said

I giggled, "I'm fine." I replied 

"Mhmm! These are good!, These got strawberries inside!!" Nico yelled with joy as she eat those chocolates Maki gave her.

"Maki is sweet isn't she?" I said with a smile

Nico shot a look at me then blushed,   
"W-Well....Why?" She asked

I giggled, "Those are very expensive chocolates that costs ¥200,000 each box." I replied 

Their eyes widened in shock,  
"WHAT?!" They exclaimed 

"HOW'D YOU KNOW THAT KOTORI-CHAN?!" They added

I simply took the paper bag and took off the price tag.  
I gave the price tag to them.

"W-Whoa! You're right!" Honoka exclaimed

"A-And there are 3 boxes here...then those Donuts look expensive too.." Nico muttered 

"N-NICO-CHAN! MAKI MUST BE NUTS!!" Honoka yelled 

I let out a laugh, "Maki just loves Nico-chan of course." I said 

"O-Oh!" Honoka said 

I looked at Nico who's blushing madly.

"N-Nico-chan you're really red!" Hanayo exclaimed

Nico shook her head,  
"E-Eh?!" 

We just laughed then ate the chocolates.

I really hope Nozomi and Rin-chan would join us next time.

I hope Umi is safe too.

I really love her.

And I will marry her someday.

 

End of Kotori's POV  
\------------------------

Eli's POV

I finally arrived at the destination.  
It's a little far away from home, but its Nozomi we're talking here.

I got off my car and took my gun out.  
I looked behind me, Maki and Umi's car is behind mine, 5 Vans and 2 Ambulances with Doctors inside.

I looked ahead then frowned.  
I can feel anger.  
Furious anger.

I'll kill you Kurosawa,  
No matter what they say.

I'll definitely make you pay.

I ran to the entrance then I shot the guards.  
It wasn't that loud, My gun has a silencer on.

I opened the doors quietly,  
I carefully snuck in, I saw a large box.  
I ran to it and hid myself.

I hear someone drawing near.  
I hear them.

"I wonder what Kurosawa wants with those girls." 

"Yeah, If she doesn't want them, I'll take one IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Other one replied 

They laughed.

They're getting closer.

 

I gritted my teeth then clenched my fist because of anger.

I'll definitely kill those two.

I came out from where I'm hiding and shot those guys in the head.

I took my phone out and called Umi,

"You guys can come in, but don't be noisy." 

I hid my phone in my pocket.

 

I'll fucking kill those who are in my way. 

 

End of Eli's POV

\-----------------------------------

Dia walked closer to Nozomi holding a syringe.

"W-What....are...you.." Nozomi asked in a frail voice.

Rin's eyes widened,  
"NOZOMI-CHAN!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!" She yelled

Dia laughed, "She'll be gone in no time with this." She said then slowly pressed the syringe causing the liquid to sprinkled out.

"NO!! YOU CANT DO THIS!! YOU ARE A MONSTER! A MONSTER NYA!" Rin yelled her lungs out.

Dia leaned close to Nozomi's ear and muttered something.

She injected the syringe to Nozomi.

Nozomi slowly closed her eyes.

"Adios." Dia said 

Rin sobbed then yelled,  
"NO!!!!" 

Suddenly the gang leader Riel came.  
"Dia, Eli and her friends are here! We've got to escape!" She said

Dia took her gun from the table,  
"Escaping are for cowards." She said then shot Viel in the leg and the shoulder.

She fell down then blood came out from the wounds.

"ARGH! Dia---What are you doing?!" She exclaimed

Dia walked passed her then stopped,  
She looked behind then smiled,

"I don't need you guys anymore." 

 

\--------------------------------------

Eli heard the gunshot, she quickly ran where the sound was.

"Nozomi, please be okay." She mumbled as she ran.

She ran and ran until she found the light from a lamp.

Bang!

 

A bullet almost hit her.  
She quickly ran and hid behind a large cargo.

"Come out and drop your gun if you want to get your girlfriend alive." 

Eli swallowed the lump inside her throat then she furrowed her brows,  
She knows Dia is smart and manipulative.  
She will never fall for that.

If only.  
If only I can hit her hand then she would drop the gun.  
She thought.

She closed her eyes  
"Please.." She mumbled quietly.

"COME OUT AYASE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE STRONG! YOU CANT EVEN PROTECT ANYONE!!" Dia yelled

Eli frowned deeper then she gritted her teeth.  
Eli quickly moved then

"COME OU---"  
She shot Dia's hand then she dropped her gun.

"Argh!" Dia exclaimed

Eli quickly shot Dia again and again.

Dia coughed up blood.

 

"You...will never save her...because she's...already...dead." She said in a weak tone

Eli just stared at her with anger.

"She....will never become yours..." 

"Never.." She added

Eli shot her again.

 

Dia laughs weakly,   
"I was...so close...."

 

"I'm sorry.....Ruby."   
Dia muttered before she passed away.

Eli looked closely at Dia,   
She was surprised, even Dia cries.

But that wasn't her concern.

"ELI?!" Maki and Umi said in unison 

Eli looked at them.  
"Let's go." She said then ran away

The two followed.

~~~~

They saw Rin tied up and Nozomi lying on the bed, bed stained with blood.

"Holy shit!" Maki cursed then ran toward Nozomi.  
Eli did the same.

"Are you alright Rin?!" Umi asked while removing the cuffs on Rin's hands.

"Y-Yeah! But Nozomi-chan nya.." Rin said as they walk closer to Nozomi.

Maki checked for Nozomi's vital signs.

Sweat dropped from her forehead,  
"S-She isn't breathing anymore!" Maki said 

"W-What?! Try harder Maki!" Eli panicked

"L-Let's get her to the doctor! Maybe she can be saved!" Maki said 

"R-Right." Eli said then they carried Nozomi to the ambulance.

~~~~~  
Eli's POV

We carried Nozomi to the ambulance then the doctor quickly examined her.

"Please Doctor, save our friend." Maki said

The doctor gave a nod,  
"Let's get her to the hospital." 

I walked closer to my car and got in.

I covered my face with my hands.

Scary thoughts began to rule my head.

Nozomi....  
Please be okay....

I don't know what to do without you....

Please please please.....

I can't live alone....

 

What if you're gone?...

What if Dia's correct.

Nozomi...I...

"Eli! Eli!" 

I shot up and look at Umi.

"WE NEED TO GO! I ALREADY CALLED THE POLICE!" Umi said then she drive off with the other cars.

My eyes widened then I started the engine and drive.

~~~

Not long we arrived at the hospital,  
Nozomi was rushed to the emergency room.

It was heartbreaking to watch her like that.

I...I can't stop crying.

I kept staring at her face.

The doctors tried to save her.

There...I saw a flat line on the monitor.

My heart shattered into million pieces.

I fell down.

Maki barged in the emergency room.

They immediately blocked her.

It was too painful to watch.

I covered my face with my hands.

"E-Eli."   
I looked up and saw Maki crying.

"W-Why?" I asked

"T-They said that, Nozomi's heart stopped functioning." 

"They told me, they can't save what's already dead." She added 

I want to scream.

It's too painful.

It hurts.

I screamed my lungs out while crying.

Nozomi....

 

Nozomi..

 

How can I live without you?

 

\-------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with the story!!  
> Tnx for reading anyway!


	42. Glass

Nico, hanayo, and Kotori arrived at the hospital after Umi messaged them.

"Kayo-chin!" Rin exclaimed with a smile on her face, She quickly embraced her lover.

"R-Rin-chan! I'm glad you're safe!" Hanayo said as she cries and wraps her arms around Rin.

"I-I was so scared nya!" Rin said while crying

"Don't worry Rin-chan I'm here!" Hanayo said

"B-But Nozomi chan.." Rin said then turned her head to Eli.

Eli was covering her face with her hands.

Nico grabbed Maki's hand then squeezed it gently,  
"What happened?" She asked  
Maki's face saddened, "T-The doctors said she's gone." She replied 

Nico's face saddened, "N-No...It can't be." She muttered 

Kotori sobbed then burried her face in Umi's chest, "Nozomi-chan..." She said  
Umi wraps her arms around Kotori.

Maki's eyes widened then furrowed her brows, "I have to talk with my father, He isn't the one who examines Nozomi's body, I don't trust the Doctors here." She said then started to walk away but Nico grabbed her hand.

"Take me with you." She said

Maki stared at her girlfriend's eyes then gave a nod.

They started to walk away.

\--------------------------------------------

Umi and Kotori sat beside Eli while Rin and Hanayo stood in front of them.

"So Eli, what's your plan?" Umi asked

Eli didn't answer, She didn't want to..  
She just want some time alone.  
She just want peace.  
Peace.  
What a joke.  
All her life she never experienced peace.  
There is no thing such as peace,  
Or there is peace?  
Maybe Love.  
Love....  
With Nozomi there is Love.  
With her everything is right.  
Nozomi...Nozomi....Nozomi..  
Nozomi..  
Nozomi...  
Nozomi...  
What am I going to do without you?  
How?  
Can  
I  
Live?  
Nozomi, why are you leaving me?

Eli remained silent with thoughts on her mind.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!" Nozomi's Mom yelled

Umi stood up then looked at her.

Nozomi's father held his wife's hand,  
"She's in the emergency room dear!" He said 

A doctor came out from the emergency room.  
He walked closer to Nozomi's parents,  
"Are you her parents?" He asked

"Y-Yes! Is my daughter alive?!" The mother said while crying

The doctor looked down, "I'm sorry Ma'am, but your daughter is already dead before arriving here." He said 

The parents cried.  
Then Nozomi's Mother shot a look at Eli who's still covering her face.

She walked closer to Eli with a frown,  
"You can't save her after all." She said

Eli removed her hands revealing her bloodshot eyes, then she looked at Nozomi's Mother.

"I don't care how much you've cried,  
I don't want to see your face again." 

She looked at everyone while frowning,  
"I don't want to see all of your faces in my daughter's funeral." She said then turned away. 

"After all, You're the reason why Nozomi died, You and your stupid gang." She added before walking to her husband.

Umi stepped in with a frown,  
"Y-You.." She said with anger

Eli stood up then began walking away with clear sadness on her face.

Umi stopped and stared at Eli, so is the others.

"Eli.." Umi muttered 

She quickly walked then grabbed Eli's hand, Eli took her hand away.

"What is your problem Umi?, Why can't you just leave me alone?, didn't you have everything you wanted?" Eli said with a very cold tone

Umi froze then her frowned deepened,  
"That's futile if my bestfriend is suffering." She said 

"If you suffer, We suffer." She added

"Shut it." Eli said then continued to walk away.

Umi just watched her friend getting in her car, then drove away.

Kotori took Umi's hand then gently squeezed it.  
"Aren't you going to comfort her?" She asked

"She need some time alone." Umi replied 

\-----------------------------------------

Maki quickly opened the door in her father's office.  
Then his secretary shot up from her desk then bowed at Maki.

"Where is he?" Maki said while frowning.

"He went overseas for a medical mission." She replied

Maki scratched her head due to frustration, "When is he coming back?" She asked 

"Next week." She said 

Maki's eyes widened for a second, then she frowned and clicked her tongue.  
Nico took Maki's hand,  
"What are we going to do now?" She asked 

Maki closed her eyes and rubbed her temples with her other hand.  
"I don't know." 

"Let's just get to the others." she added

Maki's Phone buzzed, she took it from her pocket then answered it.

"Hey Umi." She said

"Maki, Let's meet up and search for Eli, but take Nico home first." Umi said through the phone

Maki's frown deepened, "Did Eli ran away?" She asked

She heard Umi sigh,

 "Yes, and I'm afraid that she'll get herself in trouble." 

 

"Yeah, I'll call you later." Maki said before she ended the call.

She looked at her girlfriend who is wiping her tears, She caressed Nico's cheeks then kissed her forehead.

"Everything will be just fine, I'll take you home." She said softy

Nico nodded, "Okay, my siblings are home anyway." She said 

"Okay, Let's go." Maki said before they walked to the parking lot.

~~~~~~

Maki and Nico finally got in the car, Maki fixed Nico's seatbelt making Nico sit straight and blush.

Maki looked at Nico then raised a brow, "Why are you blushing?" She asked

"N-No I'm Not!, Why are you so close anyway?!" She said

Maki just stared at her girlfriend.

"W-What?!" Nico exclaimed

Maki leaned close then she brushed her lips against Nico's.  
She stopped then sat straight and started the engine.  
Nico was left with a blushing face,  
She wished Maki would continue where she left off.

"M-Maki!" She shouted 

Maki shot a look at her with one brow raised, "W-What is it?" She asked

Nico looked down, "T-Thank you for the gifts you gave me, that made me very happy." She said while blushing

Maki's cheeks started to heat up due to Nico's cuteness.  
"A-Ah--You're welcome." Maki stuttered then looked away.

"I-I love you.." Nico said softy enough for Maki to hear.

Maki blushed madly then shot a look at Nico.

"E-Eh, Nico?" She muttered 

Nico frowned then looked at Maki.  
"You didn't replied back!" She yelled making Maki leaned back a bit.

Maki chuckled then leaned closer, giving Nico a kiss.

"I love you too." She replied 

Nico giggled then Maki started to drive.

\---------------------

Umi's POV 

"Umi-chan, Is Eli-chan going to be okay?" She asked 

I'm actually worried about that too.  
I don't really know.

"I hope so, but knowing Eli, She'll do reckless things when she's down." I said

"But Maki and I will find her and comfort her, I'm sure she'll feel fine." I added

"Okay." She said then gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

My face is getting red, we're outiside of the Minami Mansion after all.

I mean it's not bad but we're still in public. 

"K-Kotori, we're still in public." I stuttered

She giggled, "Well, you have to get used to it." She said

 

Well, I bet this will be tough...

End Umi's POV  
~~~~  
\-----------

After all of that Maki and Umi met then they headed to the bar where the three of them used to drink,  
They immediately saw Eli drinking alone.  
They walked closer then sat beside her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Eli said in a tired tone. (She's clearly drunk)

"We came to drink with you." Maki said then ordered a drink.

"Why? You'll just going to be stuck with a wreck." Eli said then took a sip of her drink.

"If you're a wreck, so are we." Umi said then took her drink.

"You're just here to comfort me." Eli said

Maki scoffed, "Well duh, we always go here to share crazy shit and get bat shit emotional." She said then drank her liquor.

"And, we didn't care if we're underage, It's terrible if I must say." Umi muttered 

"Hah! It's too late to say that Umi!" Maki said with a smile

Eli laughed, "Yeah, you get sooo drunk sometimes!" She said 

Then the two of them laugh, leaving a frowning Umi.

"And You two dumbasses keep on teasing me." She said then took a sip on her drink.

The laughter stopped then Eli wiped her eyes while smiling.

"Jeez, you guys always got me." She said

"I don't even know what's happening to my life right now." She added

Maki took a sip from her drink,  
"Well, we'll help you get through this shit you're experiencing now, like always." She said

"Yes, we'll just help each other, like always." Umi said

Eli's eyes widened due to realization,  
"You two..." 

"ARE REAAALLLY CHEEESSY!!!" She yelled then smacked their heads.

"OW! ELI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Maki exclaimed while rubbing her head

"DONT SMACK OUR HEADS ALL OF A SUDDEN!" Umi said while rubbing her head.

"Well, thank you guys for cheering me up, it's a lot of help honestly.." Eli said 

"Thank you guys." Eli added

Maki rolled her eyes then smiled,  
Umi smiled.

 

After a few second. 

"Can I smack you back? That hurt a lot." Maki asked in a serious tone

"So do I." Umi added

 

"Shit." Eli cursed

 

\---------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEYY!! I updated late than usual!!  
> My phone broke and my connection is being an asshole to me!! Sorry!!  
> Also, I have exams coming up  
> AGAIN!! I seriously can't believe how fast it is. The world must hate my guts or something...  
> Anyway!! Thanks for reading!!!


	43. Life

Umi's POV

After we drank and comforted Eli,  
We returned to our respected homes.

I'm currently laying on my bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Kotori.." I muttered softly

I want to see you....

Someone knocked at the door,  
I sat up and looked at the direction.

There, stood up our maid.

"Young miss, your father wants to see you." She said 

What does he want now?...

I stood up and walked closer to the door.  
The maid walked away to do her work.

I let out a sigh then walked closer to my father's office.  
I opened the door and entered.

I saw my father sitting down on his chair.  
I bowed down,  
"Good evening father, what is it that you want from me?" I asked

He lifted his head,  
"I'm going to arrange you with someone." 

Those words made my world stop,  
I don't want this  
Not anymore.

"No, I won't let you." I said with a frown and with a serious tone.

He raised a brow then smiled,  
"You don't want to?" 

"Why are you smiling?" I asked

"You don't want to be arranged?" 

"Yes." 

"You don't want to marry Minami's daughter?" 

I furrowed my brows,  
"Of course I want to." I replied 

"You said you don't want to be arranged." He said

"Y-Yes!, but what do you mean father?" I said

"I'm arranging you with the Minami's." He said

I....I can't believe it! Father said it!  
This is the first time Father did something good to me! 

I can't help but smile,  
"Thank you very much Father." I said with immense joy.

"Yes, It's good to see you happy." He said 

"Now go, I have to work on some papers." 

"For you to carry on this business." He added

I nodded then walked away.

I want to go and see Kotori.

I want to meet her.

I quickly entered my room, grabbed my phone and keys.  
I quickly dialed Kotori's number then not too long she picked up.

"H-Hello Umi-chan?" She answered through the phone

"K-Kotori?! Are you free? Can I go there?" I said then hurried down and ran to the parking lot.

"Yes you can but is something wrong?" She asked

I entered my car and fixed my seatbelt,  
"Nothing, I wanted to tell you something." I said then started the engine.

"O-Okay, I'll be waiting then!" She said sweetly

I smiled then drove off.

~~~~~~~~

Not long I arrived at the Minami Mansion.

The gates opened and I drove in.

I parked my car then ran toward Kotori who is standing on the entrance.

"What is it Umi-chan?" She asked

"Umi-cha--" before she could finish her sentence,  
I hugged her tightly.

"Kotori, I'm so happy." I muttered 

"Why?" She asked

I blushed, "My father wants me to m-marry you." I stuttered 

We broke the contact,  
"Really?!" She said with a smile on her face.  
I gave her a nod while blushing.

She pulled me close then kissed me.

"That's great! Let's get inside and tell Mother!" She said then pulled me inside.

 

End of Umi's POV  
\------------------------------

Eli's POV

I finally arrived home from drinking,  
Those guys seriously do make me happy, but I can't just forget about Nozomi.

Her mother was right,

It was all because of me.

Yes, all because of me.

I can't protect anyone.

I walked to my room.

"Eli!" 

I looked back and saw my Father.

"What is it?" I asked

"Let's have dinner together, and we need to talk." He said

~~~~~

I sat on the chair, the food is in front of me.

But I don't really have the appetite,  
I'll just listen of what he has to say.

"Eli, I heard Kurosawa is dead." He spoke up

I didn't bother looking at him.

"And I know you killed her." He added

There, I looked at him.

"Why are you crying like that?, your eyes are really red." He said

I rolled my eyes, "Just get with it." I muttered 

"I know you killed her because Kurosawa was interfering your relationship with Tojo-san." He said

My eyes enlarged, "HOW DID YOU?!" I exclaimed

He squinted his eyes then furrowed his brows, "Lower that voice." He warned

"Anyway, Mr. Tojo works for Kurosawa that's why....and I know Kurosawa is trying to take the power from me."

"And finally Kurosawa is dead." He added

I raised an eyebrow,  
"What do you mean?" I asked

"That means, I hold everyone on the neck, I'll give you the company and everything.....and dig up the truth." He said

"The problem is.....do you accept it?" He asked

 

It's not that bad actually...  
But everything is futile without Nozomi...

But I'll know everything if I accept it...

Yes, maybe I can dig up some info.

I'll have everything...

I'll have the power to know the truth...

Power to do everything...

For the woman I love so much...

More than my life.

 

"I'll take it." 

 

End of Eli's POV  
\---------------------------------

 

"Hey, It's been months since that incident happened." Nico said then shoved a potato chip in her mouth.

Maki gave her a glass of water,  
"Yeah, I hope Eli is doing okay, She's out for some papers and stuff." She said

"She's taking over a huge company after graduating anyway." She added

"Mhmm, so cutie, what are you going to do after graduating?" Nico asked

"Well, I'll be a doctor and take over the hospital." Maki replied 

"Woah! That's great!" Nico said then hugged Maki.

"Mhmm! You're so cute!!" Nico said then rubbed her face on Maki.

 

"You two are being shameful, we're still in the cafeteria." Umi said then rubbed her temples.

"That's fine Umi-chan~!" Kotori said then took Umi's hand.

"K-Kotori.." Umi muttered while blushing.

"B-But it's kinda sad that we didn't get to see Nozomi-chan for the last time.." Hanayo said with a sad face.

Rin immediately hugged her,  
"Don't worry Kayo-chin! We'll visit her when her parents aren't around nya! And dig up the grave then open the coffin to see her nya!" Rin said 

"R-Rin-chan!" Hanayo exclaimed

"Rin, you're fucking disgusting." Maki said then rolled her eyes

Nico slapped Maki's mouth,  
"Watch it." She said then Maki let out a groan and rubbed her mouth.

"Well, I'm sure Eli's visiting Nozomi every time." Umi said with a smile.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
\-----------------------------------  
5 years later.

 

A car stopped in a cemetery and a figure came out with a bouquet.

A certain blonde walked toward a grave.

\---------  
In loving memory of  
Nozomi Tojo  
Born in: --------  
Died in: 20---  
\---------

"Hey Nozomi, I'm sorry, I didn't came yesterday...we had a meeting." 

"B-But I brought some flowers!" She said with a bright smile then placed the flowers beside the gravestone.

"I really think these flowers look beautiful...lilies." 

"5 years already passed...." 

"O-Oh! I heard your parents moved overseas!....I think it's my fault though." 

"And I can't stop thinking about you...till now." 

Tears flowing out from the blonde's eyes.

 

"I love you so much Nozomi." 

\----------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost done thank jesus


	44. Spark

Maki's POV

5 years already passed since that incident happened, and now I'm a doctor owning this big ass hospital.

The gang was over,  
And my Father and I already made up with each other thanks to Nico of course.  
Speaking of Nico....  
We're still together.

I mean she's a celebrity and all but.  
I'm glad that we're together.  
She's always busy but she's giving some time for us, so that I can't be lonely.

Well...sometimes the paparazzi comes here and finds me, must be Nico's popularity...  
Anyway... I already have a solution for that problem....

As for myself, I'm always busy with the hospital. 

 

I'm sitting on my chair while looking up some papers.  
Then I received a call from Nico.

I took the phone from the table and answered it.

"Hello?" I spoke up

"Maki, Umi and Kotori invited us to dinner! Everyone will come! So we should come too!" She said through the phone.

I chuckled, "Okay, I'll come and get you after this." I replied 

"Yes!, thanks Maki! I love you!" She said

"Love you." I replied before ending the call.

I placed the phone back on the table then stood up.

I walked toward the bookshelves and took the biology book.  
Might as well look up with some things to ease the boredom.

a paper fell to the floor.

I took the paper and looked at its contents.  
I saw a picture of a man.  
He seems very familiar.

It says here that this man was a former doctor, he killed 3 people through poisoning...and makes drugs that lets you die for a time, but eventually you'll wake up...  
But he was never successful.   
In other words..

 

W-Wait...

Isn't this man...  
The one who was with us?  
The doctor who was in the ambulance?  
The one who rushed Nozomi here?

Maybe he used the drugs on Nozomi?! 

M-Maybe! Nozomi is alive!

God, i wish that drug worked!

Maybe her heart stopped then functioned again!   
But...that seems impossible...  
Maybe I should research more..

Yes..  
This is an important matter after all.

I should tell Eli and Umi about this, but I'll gather up some informations first.

End of Maki's POV  
\--------------------------------  
Eli's POV

After visiting Nozomi I got in my car and started the engine.  
I began driving to my home.  
I felt my phone buzz, I placed the phone beside me and answered the call with the loudspeaker on.

It's from Umi.

"Heya Umi." I said

"Eli, where are you?" She asked

"Visiting Nozomi, why mom?" I joked

"Shut it Eli, oh by the way---I'm inviting everyone for dinner." She said

I raised a brow, "Why?" I asked

"Kotori and I are getting married." 

My eyes widened and my mouth slightly opened,

"HOLY SHIT UMI! IM STILL DRIVING!!" I yelled

"H-HEY!! DONT YELL! IM STILL IN KOTORI'S HOUSE!" She yelled back

"YOU'RE YELLING!" I yelled again.

"N-NO I'M NOT!" She replied 

I laughed, "I'm happy for you Umi, I'll be there later with you guys." I said

"Thank you very much Eli." She said before ending the call.

I laughed then stopped at a convenience store,  
Might as well get some sodas.

I got off my car, I entered inside and took some sodas.  
After placing the sodas on the counter,  
I looked outside.

"Oh my god! Are you Eli ayase?!" 

I looked beside me and saw a teenage girl smiling at me.

I smiled back, "Yes." I answered 

"KYAA! You're so cute in person!" She said

I just smiled then took the soda.

I glanced over the window and saw a girl walking alone.

A girl with purple hair....  
With green eyes....  
Beautiful face....

I blinked. 

"N-Nozomi?.." I muttered 

I have the urge to come closer but...  
Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me again..

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples.

I looked back and saw nothing.

There might be two possible outcomes...

Nozomi...or my imagination..

I walked outside leaving the girl alone, and looked at the direction where I saw her walking.

I saw nothing.

My imagination.

I walked toward my car and got in.  
I covered my face and sighed.

I need some medicine..

I'm getting down again.

 

Nozomi....  
I miss you so much.

End of Eli's POV  
\-------------------------------------

Everyone gathered at the Sonoda Mansion, and currently eating at the dining hall.

"Everyone thank you for coming, Kotori and I are very grateful, Because soon...We will be getting married." Umi said with a slight blush on her face.

Everyone clapped their hands.

~~~~  
Everyone headed to the balcony to relax

Nico looked at Maki with her eyes squinted then nudged Maki.

"What?" Maki asked

"Bet you're scared to propose." Nico said 

"W-What?" Maki stuttered 

"You two are so gay." Eli butted in.

Maki rolled her eyes, "you're the bigger gay here Eli." She said

Eli laughed, "Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah." Maki replied 

Rin moved closer, "Isn't Umi the bigger gay here nya?" She asked then pointed Umi who's talking with some guests far away.

"Why?" The three said in unison.

"Because she's the one who's getting married nya!" Rin said

Maki and Eli's eyes widened then their mouth opened,  
"Ohhhh!, I get it." They said in unison

"I'm so smart nya!" Rin said with a big smile on her face

"That's pretty dumb, actually." Maki said flatly 

"Hey! At least support me nya! I saw you and Nico-chan kissing in the restroom and I didn't tell anyone about it nya!!" Rin yelled making people look at her.

Maki covered her face with blushing due to embarrassment.  
Nico just laughed awkwardly while blushing.

"You dumb cat, now everyone knows!" Maki said with a frown.

Eli jokingly cringed, "That's true?" She said 

"Super Gay." Eli added

"I-I-I---No." Maki stuttered while blushing.

"Ultra gay nya." Rin said

"Ultra mega Gay." Eli added

"Super Ultra Mega Gay nya!" 

Maki's frown deepened while blushing,  
"Okay, okay, what do you guys want after this?" She asked 

"Expensive Choco!"

"5 star Ramen!" 

Maki rolled her eyes,  
"Aren't you guys rich enough to buy those?" 

"Nah, to tired." Eli said 

"Too busy nya!" Rin added

"Hey, can you guys stop teasing Maki? This poor girl is very stressed at work, you can't add up here." Nico butted in

Maki's frown deepened after what Nico told them.

The two laughed, "Nico-chan sounds like a mom nya!" Rin said

Maki rolled her eyes then placed her hand around Nico's shoulder.  
Nico blushed to the contact.

"Whatever." Maki said 

Eli wiped her eyes then stood up,  
"I'll go visit the restroom." She said before heading out.

Maki's eyes widened for a second, and a thought came to her head.

She had to tell Eli about what she found.

She looked at Nico, "I'll go to the restroom for a sec." She said 

Nico gave her a nod.

Maki ran after Eli.

"Hey Maki." Eli said

"Eli, I have to tell you something." Maki said in a serious tone.

"What?" Eli asked with a brow raised

Maki took a paper from her pocket and gave it to Eli.

Eli looked at the paper, "What is this all about?" She asked

"Do you remember this man?" Maki asked

"N-Not really." Eli replied 

"Come on Eli you dumb shit." Maki said, clearly irritated.

"Hey!, don't call me that!" Eli said

"Ugh!, just think!" Maki said

"But I don't remember!" Eli said

Maki rolled her eyes,  
"That's the Man who's been with us in the night when we rescued Nozomi." She said

"He's the doctor in the ambulance." She added

Eli's eyes widened in realization,  
She looked at the paper again and muttered the words softly.

"W-Wait..." She said then ran a hand in her head.

 

"T-Then..." 

 

 

"Then...there's a possibility that Nozomi's alive?.." 

 

\------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done yay


	45. See you

"Then...there's a possibility that Nozomi's alive.." Eli muttered with her eyes widened.

"B-But that seems impossible!...it's been five years!" She added

Maki furrowed her brows, "Not entirely impossible, maybe she's alive because of the drugs...or her parents didn't want you for her." Maki said

Eli looked at Maki with disbelief,  
"What?!, that's cruel!, Nozomi's parents wouldn't do that!" Eli replied 

Maki squints her eyes, "Then why did they move overseas?, to forget? Or to hide something?" She said

Eli's eyes enlarged due to realization,  
"W-Wha.." She uttered 

"T-Then...What I saw earlier might not be just my imagination?.." She added

"Why?, What did you saw?" Maki asked

"I-I saw Nozomi walking in the streets." Eli replied 

Maki sighed, "50/50, maybe you're still hallucinating, but I still hate Nozomi's parents." Maki said then rolled her eyes.

 

"Why are you guys here?" 

Maki and Eli looked at the direction where the voice came from and saw Umi walking closer to them.

"Why are you two talking outside the restroom?" Umi asked with a brow raised

"We're gonna pee." Maki said flatly,  
Umi rolled her eyes,  
"What are you guys talking about? Care to share?" She said then Eli gave her the paper.

Umi looked at its contents,  
"Who is this man? He looks very familiar.." Umi muttered 

"That's the man who's with us in the ambulance, the day we rescued Nozomi." Maki said

Umi shot a look at Maki with her eyes widened, then she looked back at the paper.  
"I...I remember." She said then looked at Eli.

"Does that mean..Nozomi's alive?" She added

"There's a possibility, so we must search things up." Maki said then looked at Eli who's been staring at the ground.

"Eli." Maki said, alarming Eli and shot a look at her.

"What?" Eli asked

"What's the plan?" Maki asked

Eli covered her mouth then she began to think, this may be a miracle for her,  
She was longing for Nozomi for a very long time, She mustn't lose this chance.

"Let's send a spy on Mr. and Mrs. Tojo, and Maki..." Eli said then stopped to look at Maki

"Send some people to dig up Nozomi's grave, if there's a corpse, examine it if that corpse is Nozomi." 

"And if it's Nozomi....we shall stop." She added

"And I will find this man and let him spill everything." Umi said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, and I will go home now, I still have things to do." Eli said 

"Yeah, we'll call you if we find something useful." Maki replied

"Take care Eli." Umi said then pat Eli's shoulder.

Eli smiled, "Yeah, congrats Umi." She said before walking away.

 

Maki took her phone from her pocket and dialed a number,  
"I want you to dig up a grave, the name is Nozomi Tojo, examine the corpse if it is really her, I'll head there tomorrow." She said

"I need the results as soon as possible, I'll give a large amount of money." She added before ending the call.

Maki sighed, "This must've gave her hope." She said

"Yeah, I hope Nozomi's alive, it's painful to watch Eli being alone." Umi replied 

"Yeah..." Maki said then she realized something, Rin and Nozomi got kidnapped five years ago, so maybe Rin know something.

"Umi, let's ask Rin about that night." Maki said then looked at Umi.

"That's right, but I'm pretty sure she's traumatized by that event." Umi said then furrowed her brows and a dark aura comes out from her,  
"Maybe we should force her!" She said while clenching her fists

"H-Hey! Don't go wild all of a sudden! You have guests remember?!, a-and what did Rin ever do to you?!" Maki said then Umi's dark aura stopped.

"Ah. yes, I still have to entertain some guests, see you later Maki." Umi said then started walking away, then stopped.  
"Here, this might help you." Umi said then gave Maki the paper, she started to walk away.

Maki chuckled then proceeded to the balcony where Nico and the others are sitting on a sofa.

"What happened to Eli?, She left already." Nico said 

"She has some work to do, so am I." Maki said

Nico furrowed her brows, "You're not going anywhere." She said then pulled Maki, making her sit on the sofa.

"W-What are you doing?!" Maki exclaimed

"You always do your work!, you don't have time for me..." Nico replied 

Maki sighed then kissed Nico's forehead, "I said I have some work to deal with, I didn't say I was going to leave.." She said while looking at Nico's eyes.

"R-Really?" Nico asked

Maki smiled, "Really." She replied 

 

"Super Gay nya." Rin said while squinting her eyes and furrowing her brows, Hanayo just nod her head.

\--------------------------------  
Eli's POV 

I'm currently driving my car, it's already this late.  
But it doesn't really matter anymore,  
To think of it...  
After Nozomi passed away, nothing mattered to me.  
I...of course wanted to end my life a multiple times back then...  
I'm always down no matter my friends cheer me up.  
Oh yeah, Alisa came here last year.  
And she's trying to cheer me up too.  
But as years pass by, I realized... I was never gonna get over you.

Nozomi. 

I looked at the streets, there's no people.  
They must've gone home and slept.

Hmm, not that I care.

I saw a man walking alone in the street, he seemed very familiar,  
I moved my car closer to him.

He has brown hair and green eyes.  
I opened my window and looked at him,  
"It's been a while Mr. Tojo, can I give a ride?" I asked with a smile

He looked at me as if he saw a ghost then he ran away to the alleys. 

Obviously, I got off my car and followed him. 

"LET ME THROUGH!" 

"EH?! YOU STRONG NOW OLD MAN?!?" 

Shit, he's getting picked on.

He's gonna get himself in trouble.

I sighed, "HEY! LET HIM GO! HE'S MINE!" I yelled, making them all look at me.

"OH YEAH?! COME FIGHT US THEN!" The thug yelled back

"PUSSIES." I said 

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" One thug yelled then charged at me. 

I punched his face then he became unconscious.

I looked back at the thugs, they're all running towards me, I saw a crow bar beside me, I took it then bashed their heads....

~~~~~~~~  
After some fighting, I saw Mr. Tojo hiding behind a trash bin. Clearly scared

"Mr. Tojo?" I asked 

"Are you alright?" I added 

He stood up, he's not looking at me.  
"Thank you very much Ayase-san." He said 

"No problem, anyways..can I give you a ride?, so that you can be safe?" I offered

He just gave me a nod.

~~~~~~~

The both of us got in the car and I'm currently driving.

"Why are you walking at this hour?" I asked

"I-I lost my wallet." He said 

Huh..clumsy.

"When did you guys arrived from overseas?" I asked 

".....yesterday." He said

 

"Is Nozomi with you?" I asked

I saw him sit up and shot a look at me,  
"W-What?!, T-That's impossible! My daughter is dead!" He yelled

I looked at him with a serious face on,  
"Please stop joking, how can you say that very loudly?" I asked 

His eyes widened and his brows furrowed, "What are you trying to say Ayase?!" He yelled again

"I...have been so lonely all these years without your daughter, I tried to kill my self from the loneliness, I honestly don't know what to do, maybe the truth will give me peace." 

I didn't hear him say something.

"You know sir, I'm still hoping your daughter is alive, I honestly don't know why....but I realized, I truly love her, and I will never get tired of loving her." I added 

 

 

"I-I'm sorry Ayase, we never thought this would end painfully." 

 

"I just want to tell you that..." 

 

 

 

 

"My daughter is alive." 

End of Eli's POV  
\-----------------------------------------


	46. Found you

"My daughter is alive." Mr. Tojo said while looking at Eli.

"Wha?.." Eli said then Mr. Tojo's eyes enlarged for a second.

"I-If that's what you want to believe of course....She's alive in our hearts." He added

Eli gave him a smile, "Yeah...That's what I believe too." She said then looked front.

"I'm fine here Ayase, thank you for the ride." He said then got off the car.

"You're welcome Sir." Eli said then drove off.

Mr. Tojo stared at Eli's car then his face saddened,   
"We shouldn't have agreed to that wicked woman's plan." He muttered then walked to a house.   
He placed his hand on the knob,  
"Now I feel sorry.." He added then opened the door.

\---------------------

After the celebration, Kotori and Umi laid on their bed to relax and have time for each other.

"Umi-chaaan~!" Kotori said then embraced Umi.

"Mhhm?" Umi uttered then wrapped her arms around Kotori.

"I feel happy." Kotori said with a smile.

Umi kissed Kotori's forehead, "So am I, This is what I always wanted.." Umi said 

Kotori giggled, "You really are sweet and bold when we're alone." She said 

This made Umi's face red, "O-Of course! I-I don't want to be shameless in public." Umi muttered 

"No~! You're just being shy!, we can cuddle in public right? Or kiss? Or hug?" Kotori said making Umi blush harder 

"A-A-Absolutely NOT!, Kotori we can never do such things in public!" Umi protested

Kotori sat up and placed her hands on her chest.

Umi's eyes widened in realization,   
OH GOD I KNOW THIS POSE VERY WELL!!!!

Kotori closed her eyes then opened her eyes,   
"UMI-CHAN PLEASE~~~!!!!" 

 

That hit Umi's spot, She froze while her jaw dropped.  
She couldn't resist the cuteness, Kotori's please is her only weakness.  
She looked down while blushing,

 

"You're so unfair Kotori.." 

Kotori giggled, "So you'll do it with me?" She asked then lifted Umi's head with a smile

Umi let out a sigh, "Okay..." She muttered 

Kotori giggled then kissed Umi's lips,  
They broke the contact,  
"Let's sleep or...perhaps do it?.." She asked

Umi raised her brow, "do what?" She asked

Kotori gives her a wink.

 

(Y'all know this wink) 

\----------------------------------------

 

"Nico, I don't think I can accompany you later." Maki said as she drives her way home.

Nico raised a brow then frowned,  
"And why is that?" She asked

"I-I have to check on to something, it's nothing for you to worry about." Maki answered

"No, I'm curious about it, you're hiding something, aren't you?" Nico said as she squints her eyes

Maki let out a sigh, "Nico, I know you're tired, I don't want to add it up." She said

"Maki, if you're hiding something from me it's stressing me out even more, so come on. Spit it out." Nico said then placed her hand on Maki's arm.

"We've been together for too long, but it seems you don't trust me, if you really love me you would tell me what's going on." She added

Maki quickly took the paper from her pocket and gave it to Nico.

Nico raised a brow,  
"What's this?" She muttered then she read it's content,  
"Who is this?" She asked

"That man is the reason why we still believe Nozomi's still alive." Maki said 

Nico's eyes widened, "WHAT?!" She exclaimed then looked at the paper again,  
"Was he present when you guys rescued Nozomi?" Nico asked 

Maki stopped at the side road then looked at Nico, "Yes, and I'm going to the hospital right now to examine Nozomi's coffin secretly." Maki said 

"EH-WHAT?! Does her parents know?!" Nico exclaimed

"Obviously no, I said secretly." Maki said flatly 

"T-Then I'll come with you!, I want to know if my friend is still alive!" Nico said 

"Are you sure?" Maki asked

Nico leaned closer and kissed Maki,  
"Of course, The Great Nico Nii can handle anything." Nico said making Maki smile.  
Maki pulled Nico for a kiss again,  
Then she sat up straight and began to drive again.

"Don't let the paparazzi sneak up on us again." 

"M-Maki...." Nico muttered softly as she touch her lips.

\------------------

(Next day) 

Umi's POV

 

I already send some people to find the Man, but I'll just convince Nozomi's parents.

Today I'm going to the Tojo residents to talk to them, obviously about Nozomi's case, but it's kind of risky because I know Mrs. Tojo's attitude towards us.

 

But Mr. Tojo seems very calm, I think it's best to talk to him.

I stopped the car in front of the house and got off,  
I walked toward the door and knocked.

After a few seconds someone opened the door,  
It's Mrs. Tojo.

"What can I----wait.." She said then muttered the last part.

"I know you, you're Ayase's friend." She said while frowning.

"Yes, I am Sonoda Umi, and I need to speak with your husband." I said 

"If you're asking about Nozomi forget it! You guys killed her! Isn't that enough?!" She yelled

I have to make my way.

I have to convince her.

"I'm sorry, but it's not about Nozomi." I lied.

"What is this all about?" A man walked in.

"Sonoda-san! It's you! What can I help you?" Mr. Tojo said

I smiled then looked at Mrs. Tojo then looked back at Mr. Tojo,   
"It's about business, we should talk somewhere." I said,  
It's true that Mr. Tojo is a great businessman, and it will be a great opportunity to get him, but most importantly I want to help Eli about Nozomi's case.

"O-Oh! It's a pleasure! Where should we go?" He said then stepped out the door, leaving his wife behind.  
He looked back and kissed her wife's forehead, "Bye honey!, it's business!" He said then we walked to the car and got inside.

"We're going to a restaurant." I said then started the engine and drive.

~~~~~~~~~

Not very long we arrived at the restaurant, we sat near the window, I saw him reading the menu, I took my phone out and turned the recorder on,

"So, Mr. Tojo, how have you been?" I asked

"I've been well, after all those years." He said 

I have to get to the point.

"Im very sorry, I'm not going to talk about business today." I said with a smile.

He raised a brow,  
"What do you mean?" 

"I'm going to ask about your daughter." I asked with a serious tone.

"WHAT?!" He exclaimed, making other people look at us,  
He glanced around then looked at me.

"Look, I respect you Sonoda-san, but I cannot do this!" He said.

I furrowed my brows.

"Mr. Tojo, did you even know what my friend Eli went through after your daughter passed away?." I said.

He looked at me with his mouth slightly opened.

"Eli went to several doctors, she took different kinds of drugs, she can't sleep very well, and......" 

"She often tries to kill herself." I said while looking at him.

His eyes widened, I just hope he speaks the truth.

"It's really painful to see a friend like that." I said then smiled sadly.

"So Mr. Tojo, what happened to your daughter?" I asked

 

"I-I.." I heard him mutter, he looked down then he closed his eyes.

"I-I'm very sorry, Sonoda-san." He said 

"What are you apologizing for? isn't Nozomi dead?" I said 

 

".........." 

"Please answer me." I said

 

"I never meant for this to happen, but I'll tell you everything." 

 

End of Umi's POV  
\--------------------------

Eli is currently sitting on a chair near the window in a cafe,  
She wants to take a break from people who wants to take pictures of her, she took a sip from her coffee and sighed,

"It's been quite a while huh?.." She muttered softly,  
"What if I go and see Nozomi?" She added then smiled.

"Then I won't be lonely."

She stood up and left the cafe, she walked closer to her car then took the keys from her pocket, she looked beside her, she saw a flower shop.

Might as well buy some flowers for Nozomi. She thought.

She walked closer to the shop and looked at the flowers.

She saw roses, she reached out to touch them,

"Ow!" She exclaimed then she dropped her car keys.

"Goddammit, why don't they remove these thorns before they show it up here dammit." She cursed softly as she looked at her bleeding finger.

 

"Excuse me?, Is this yours?"  

 

Eli looked beside her,   
"Ah yes I'm very so---" she stopped and stared at the lady with purple hair and turquoise eyes.

 

 

 

"Nozomi?.." 

 

"E-Elicchi?.." 

 

\--------------------------------------


	47. Hope comes

"Nozomi?.." 

 

"E-Elicchi?.."

 

Eli and Nozomi stared at each other for a moment like they're the only people in this world.  
Not until Eli's phone ringed, she looked at her pocket and took it,  
It was Maki.  
She pressed answer then looked at Nozomi one more time,  
It was to make sure she wasn't hallucinating again.

This time.

"ELI! IVE GOT GREAT NEWS FOR YOU!!" Maki yelled through the phone.

"THE COFFIN WAS EMPTY!! NOZOMI IS ALIVE!! WHEN SHOULD WE FIND HER?!" Maki added

Eli didn't say anything, she continued looking at Nozomi, tears are streaming down her face,  
This time.  
It's real.

\---------------------------------

Maki's POV

Nico and I arrived at the hospital, the people I hired to get Nozomi's coffin are already there. 

I can't wait what's going to happen.

I looked at Nico and her face looks determined, it's cute that it makes me smile.

I really am lucky.  
I looked front while smiling.

"Why are you smiling like that?" 

I looked at her, "Obviously, you're looking so cute standing here." I said making her blush,

Hehe she's so cute.

"Don't tease me Maki." She said 

I leaned closer, i moved her bangs out of the way and kissed her forehead.

"Let's do more at home okay?, I'm in the mood." I said then winked.

She stared at me while blushing furiously and her mouth slightly opened.

"I-I-I-I-----M-M-Maki.." She uttered 

I smirked.

I grabbed her hand,  
"Let's go inside." I said then dragged Nico in the room.

There a large coffin was placed on the floor.

I walked at the doctor,  
"Is it my friend's body?" I asked

"No Director, there is no body inside to begin with." He said,

So that means?..

I quickly walked to the coffin, it was opened and it was empty.

My eyes widened,

That means...Nozomi is alive.

I shot a look at Nico who is still at shock,

"Nico, Nozomi might be alive." I said

She looked at me then furrowed her brows,  
"No, she is alive." She said with determination and hope.

"Now call Eli so that she might hear some sweet news." She added 

I gave her a nod and took my phone and dialed Eli's number,

I'm so happy for Eli right now, but I want to surprise her too.

"ELI! IVE GOT GREAT NEWS FOR YOU!!"

"THE COFFIN WAS EMPTY!! NOZOMI IS ALIVE!! WHEN SHOULD WE FIND HER?!" I yelled 

 

Then I didn't hear anything,

"Why did you yell?" Nico said while frowning

"No reason, I'm in the mood." I said then shrugged

 

Then I heard nothing then the call ended.

"Wha--? How dare she cut me off like that!" I said 

"This is fucking irritating." I added

Nico grabbed my collar,  
"What was that?" She asked in a scary serious tone

"Ah---No, It's nothing Nico." I said then smiled 

"Good, cause I don't want to hear you curse! Or else i wont talk to you like 2 weeks ago when we had a huge fight." Nico said 

"Now, let's go home cause I'm tired." She added

End of Maki's POV  
\-------------------------------------  
"Elicchi, it's me."  

With those words coming out from her mouth, Eli felt happiness.

She quickly moved toward Nozomi and hugged her tightly, tears continue to fall down from her face.

"Nozomi!.. I miss you so much." Eli said 

Nozomi slowly touched Eli's back then she returned the hug.  
Tears came out from her eyes,

"I....I can't believe this, I thought you were dead!" Nozomi said then rested her head on Eli's shoulder.

"I thought you were dead too!" Eli said then placed her hand on Nozomi's face then wiped her tears.

Eli chucked, "It's been so long." She said 

Nozomi hugged Eli tighter,  
"I missed you so much, I can't believe you're real." Nozomi said then sobbed.

"I-I...I thought I was seeing things again!" She added

"Nozomi." Eli said then she broke off,  
She stared at Nozomi's face then kissed her forehead.

"I miss you so much, and I love you till now." She added.

This absolutely warmed Nozomi's heart, it's been so long since she saw Eli.  
Their love returned.

She pulled Eli into a kiss not being aware that they're still in public.  
They broke off then Eli gave her a smile,

 

"I'll take you home Nozomi." She said

\---------------------------

 

"Ms. Kurosawa said that Ms. Ayase is a very dangerous person, and my daughter would get in trouble if she would stay with her, of course I was scared..." Mr. Tojo said while looking down,  
Umi furrowed her brows,

"And what did you guys do?" Umi asked

"Ms. Kurosawa said that they'll take nozomi from Ayase and they teamed up with a doctor in order to fake Nozomi's death."  

"What?!, and we thought you and your wife were innocent, so you two just put up the act?!" Umi said with a hint of anger

"N-No!...we didn't knew about the killing until the body was released." He said 

"We were so relieved because of that, then we decided to move overseas." He added

Umi smiled, "Thank you for sharing all of that Mr. Tojo, i really appreciate it, but what it does to my bestfriend was tormenting." She said

 

"I'm really sorry about that..I'm just worried about my daughter." Mr. Tojo said with guilt,

"I hope you can forgive me." He added

Umi let out a laugh, "Mr. Tojo, you don't need to worry." She said then send the voice mail to Eli.

 

"I'm sure Eli found her by now." 

 

\-----------------------------

Eli and Nozomi are in the car, Eli is currently driving then she felt her phone buzz, she took it from her pocket, it was a voicemail from Umi.

"Who's that Elicchi?" Nozomi said while clinging onto Eli,

"It's Umi, she sent me something." Eli said then played the voicemail,

 

"Ms. Kurosawa said that they'll take nozomi from Ayase and they teamed up with a doctor in order to fake Nozomi's death."

 

"Dad?.." Nozomi said with her eyes enlarged,

"What?.." Eli said then shot a look at the phone, she stopped the car at the side of the road,  
"What was that all about?" 

Nozomi looked at Eli with tears,  
"I...I..Can't believe this.."  
Eli's face saddened, she hugged Nozomi to make her feel better,  
"It doesn't matter....we're together now." Eli said 

"B-But they deceived us all this years!" Nozomi said while sobbing,  
"I missed you so much it's making me crazy." 

Eli smiled,  
"I missed you too, and it almost made me insane, everything reminds me of you, every time I open my eyes it's you I always remember, even little things reminds me of you, and if my eyes are closed, its you I think about, its you I dreamt about, every second I always wish you were here beside me....and now you're here..so..thanks." 

"Elicchi.....thank God." Nozomi said then tighten the hug,

Eli can't help but tear up, she missed Nozomi so much that it almost broke her, even she was visiting the grave almost every day, holding the one you love is different.

They broke the contact and stared at each other's eyes,  
"Let's celebrate." Eli said with a smile  
Nozomi kissed Eli's lips,  
"Okay." 

Eli sat straight then started the engine,  
"Let's go shopping, my treat." She said then looked at Nozomi,

Nozomi giggled,  
"Okay, but I want to cuddle with you instead." 

"And, why did you get so charming?, I can't bear it anymore, I want to kiss you." Nozomi added,  
Eli's cheeks heat up then she looked front,  
"Y-You're quite beautiful too." 

"Thank you." 

Eli took her phone,  
"Hey asshats, I found my girlfriend and we're having some fun tonight, make sure to bring your wives so it wont be lonely, its in my house."  
Eli said then sent the voice message to Maki, Umi, and Rin.

 

"That wasn't very friendly." Nozomi said 

Eli laughed, "that's what we call each other." She replied,

"So, let's hit the mall, shall we?" She added

Nozomi just nodded.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

"Elicchi...I don't think I'm comfortable with this outfit." Nozomi said while trying a dress, eli was in front of her sitting on a chair, she is helping  Nozomi to pick clothes,

"Yeah...It seems you aren't fit for that dress Nozomi." 

"Elicchi, we don't have to go here, these clothes costs ¥200,000 each, they're too expensive." Nozomi said then picked up a dress, she looked at it's tag,  
"And this one costs ¥300,000." 

Eli smiled, "I want to dress my girlfriend some nice and comfy clothes." She said then looked at the saleslady,  
"I want to buy all of these, except the one that she's wearing right now." 

"Understood ma'am." The lady said then bowed and walked away,

Nozomi's eyes widened, she walked toward Eli,  
"Eli! Are you crazy?!" Nozomi said in shock,  
Eli pulled her and kissed her,  
"No, but you need to change, cause we're checking out some jewelries." She said then smirked,  
Nozomi blushed on how charming Eli is right now, she walked back to the dressing room and started to change.

~~~~~

(At the jewelry shop)

"Okay elicchi, don't go crazy here, remember these are stones. They're expensive." Nozomi said with worry,  
Eli let out a laugh,  
"Don't worry Nozomi, I'll let the expert handle everything." Eli said then a woman came out,  
"Ms. Ayase, it's a pleasure to have you here." The woman said, then she looked at Nozomi,  
"What a beautiful woman, is she your friend?" 

Eli smiled, "My girlfriend, and we're here to get some jewelries, would you help us choose what's best for my lover?." She said,

 

"Oh yes! It would be a pleasure!, with that beauty, everything here would be perfect on her!" The woman said,

"Then I would take it." Eli said then Nozomi nudged her,  
"Eli, these are too expensive." Nozomi said with worry

"Please let me be, I want to give you everything." 

Nozomi sighed, "Okay." She said,  
Nozomi didn't want to be spoiled, but of course she's happy that Eli wanted to buy all of those things, maybe Eli is too happy,

~~~~~

(Eli's house)

"Elicchi, your house is huge." Nozomi said with awe,

Eli chuckled, "it's a mansion of course, well it'll be a honor if you come and live with me here." 

Nozomi blushed, and decided not to reply,

Eli took Nozomi's hand,  
"I've hired some professionals to fix you up, so let's go." 

"Elicchi, isn't this enough?" Nozomi said

Eli smiled, she kissed Nozomi's lips,  
"I'm doing this because I missed you so much and I love you, let me take care of you okay?" 

Nozomi heats up,  
"O-Okay.." She said then they started to walk towards a room,  
Eli opened the door,  
There, many beauty professionals standing then bowed at Eli,

"So, I'll leave my girlfriend here, be nice to her and do your jobs, are we clear?"

They just nodded, Eli looked at Nozomi then left the room,

Those people pulled Nozomi and let her sit on a chair, they surrounded her then they started to talk about how should they make her more beautiful.

Eli sure is sweet.

\-----------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry cause I've been busy with school


	48. You're beautiful

Umi's POV

After Mr. Tojo and I talked, I drove him home and invited him at Eli's place, and he agreed to come, he wanted to apologize for everything,   
Now I need to get home and tell Kotori about all of this,  
I started the engine and began to drive,  
I felt my phone buzz, I took it from my pocket and looked at it,  
It's from Kotori,  
Oh right...I should tell her about Nozomi and the party,  
I answered the call,

"Umi-chan! I have great news!" She said   
I smiled, "what is it?" 

"Nozomi isn't dead! And Eli found her! We're going to have a celebration tonight at Eli's place!" 

"Yeah, I'm just about to tell you that, by the way, I'm on the way home." I said

"Okay! Be careful on your way home!, and I'll prepare your clothes, love you!" 

I chuckled, "I love you too." I said before ending the call,

 

End of Umi's POV  
\--------------------------

(Maki's House)  
(Nico sleeps here too btw) 

 

"Nico, didn't you have enough clothes?" Maki said with a frown, 

Nico picked a pink dress, and moved closer to Maki,  
"What do you think of this?, it does look good on me, doesn't it?" Nico asked, completely ignoring what Maki said earlier,

Maki rolled her eyes then stood up,  
"I'm going to play the piano a bit." She said then Nico grabbed her suit and pulled it closer,  
"Don't you ignore me Maki!" Nico yelled, Maki groaned,  
"But you just ignored me earlier!" Maki yelled back,

"Maki!, if you don't stop, I'll accept the bed scene in making the new movie!" 

Maki's eyes enlarged with anger,   
She clenched her jaw and she had a scowl on her face,  
"And why would you accept such a thing?!" 

 

"Because I'm an actress remember?!" 

"SO WHAT IF YOU'RE ONE?!" 

"GODDAMNIT MAKI!! IM GOING TO ACCEPT THE OFFER!!"

 

Maki grumbled, "YOU'RE SO MEAN!"

Maki said with tears building in her eyes, of course she doesn't want anyone to touch Nico, only she can,  
and now Nico is making fun of her,

Nico wanted to laugh at Maki's face,  
She's too cute when she's angry, she can be childish sometimes even in this age, and yes, she felt bad too.

Nico sighed then fixed Maki's suit,  
"I'm sorry okay?.." She said then pulled Maki into a hug,  
"I...didn't mean to do that.."   
Maki wrapped her arms around Nico and rested her head on Nico's shoulder,

"You're so annoying sometimes, I always try my best to make you happy, and now you're just going to make fun of me...." Maki said,

"I'm sorry maki..."

"You're so irritating."

"But you love me." 

"I guess so." Maki said

 

"Don't accept that okay?.." Maki added

"Okay.." 

 

Nico laughed then slowly pushed Maki, she saw Maki frown because of that, she kissed Maki's lips.

"You're so cute." Nico said,

"I know." Maki said with a smile then kissed Nico,  
They broke the contact, Nico smiled,  
"So, what do you think of the dress?"   
Maki smirked,  
"You look perfect in everything." 

"I take that." 

 

\-------------------------

"Okay, make sure to serve all the food before the guests arrive." Eli said to the chefs and workers, she walked to the room where she left Nozomi,  
She opened the door and saw Nozomi,  
She wore a purple dress and her hair was braided, she had a necklace and earrings on, she was very beautiful.  
Eli stared at her while smiling,

"Ayase-san, I guess we did a good job?" The beauty professional said

"Yes, you can go now." Eli said while staring at Nozomi.

The people left the room, leaving Nozomi and Eli.  
Eli walked closer to Nozomi,  
"You're staring too much." Nozomi said

"I can't help it, you're so beautiful." Eli said

"Thankyou, you look charming too." Nozomi said, Eli is wearing a suit with a light blue ribbon,  
Eli let out a laugh while rubbing her nape, "Thanks." 

"Nozomi." 

"Yeah?" 

"I love you."

"Hehe, I love you too Elicchi." 

Eli smiled then hugged Nozomi,  
"I could cuddle with you all day if I want now...Thank God"  
Nozomi wrapped her arms around Eli,  
"I missed you so much Elicchi." Nozomi whispered 

"I missed you too, I'm so happy right now.....and I'm going to be happier." Eli replied 

"What do you mean?" 

They broke the contact,  
"Will you marry me, Nozomi?." Eli said,

Nozomi's eyes widened and a smile formed on her lips, she wants to marry Eli after all.

"I'll marry you, Elicchi." Nozomi said then hugged Eli,

Eli smiled, "Umi told your parents to come here, so that I can personally get their permission." She said

"Thank you Elicchi.....I love you so much." Nozomi said 

"I want to cry, but I'll ruin their hardwork." She added

Eli laughed, "you're still beautiful when you cry." 

"Don't make jokes Eli." 

"I'm not joking."

Eli chuckled, "It's so nice to hold you like this.." She said

"Yeah...I can't believe this is happening too." Nozomi said,

They broke the contact and stared at each other's eyes,   
"Let's go?" Eli said then Nozomi nodded in reply.

\---------------------------------

"Why are they taking so long?" Maki said impatiently, 

"Just wait there babe, it's only been 5 minutes." Nico said then lightly squeezed Maki's hand,

"Well yeah, but not greeting guests when they arrive is super rude." Maki said then rolled her eyes,

"Yep, you're hungry." Nico said then Maki frowned, cause it's true,

"There again you two, you can't hold your gay nya." Rin teased,

"Hey, don't you start you cat." Maki said with a scowl,

"Not with you and Nico-chan start making out in the restroom later nya." Rin said then hanayo nudged her arm while blushing,  
"R-R-Rin-chan, that's embarrassing!" 

Maki slightly opened her mouth while blushing furiously, she can't believe rin just said that, Nico blushed as well,

"S-Shameless!" Umi blurted out while blushing, Kotori pats her back,

 

"What are you guys talking about?" 

They looked at the direction where the voice came from,  
It was Nozomi and Eli,  
"Hello everyone, it's been so long." Nozomi said then smiled,

"NOZOMI!"

"NOZOMI NYA!!" 

then everyone except Umi, Eli, and Maki hugged Nozomi,  
Eli walked closer to Maki and Umi,  
"That was too fast." Maki said then eli laughed,

"Fate, I guess?" She replied,

"You finally got her huh?" Umi said,

"Yeah, by the way...what are you guys talking about earlier?" Eli asked,

Maki and Umi's face turned red,  
"W-We don't need to talk about it." Maki stuttered,

"Eh?, why are you stuttering?" Eli asked again,

Maki groaned, "let's just eat dinner already."   
Eli laugh, "we have to wait for Nozomi's parents remember?"

Maki frowned, "okay?" She said,

Nozomi and her friends finished hugging,  
"Nozomi! We missed you so much!" Kotori said with a huge smile,

"Yeah!, we're glad you're alive!" Nico said,

"We missed you so much Nozomi!" Hanayo said while her hand was held by rin,

"Yeah nya!" Rin exclaimed,

Nozomi looked at Maki and Umi,

"It's good to see you again, Umi, Maki." Nozomi said,

"It's good to see you again Nozomi." Umi said then Maki just gave a nod,

Then a butler came,  
"Ms.Ayase, the Tojos are here." 

Eli nodded, "let them in, and greet them politely." She said then the butler gave a nod and walked away,

Eli looked back at everyone,

"Let's go?" 

\-------------

(At the dinner table)

Everyone is currently eating dinner, Including Nozomi's parents, they're surprisingly quiet and calm, Eli really wanted to ask their permission, now really is the time, 

Maki cleared her throat and looked at Eli, "Eli, aren't you going to say something?" She said then smirked,

Goddamnit Maki!, you just had to add the tension up!, eli thought,

Eli cleared her throat then looked at Maki, then she looked again at Nozomi's parents,

"A-Ah, yes...I have something to announce." Eli said nervously,

"Nozomi and I decided to get married." 

Everyone except Umi and Maki gasped,

"WHAT?!" Nozomi's mother exclaimed,

"Ms.Ayase!, Isn't it too soon?" Mr.Tojo said,

"It's okay Dad, Eli and I agreed to it." Nozomi said with a smile,

"Nozomi dear, are you sure?" Mr. Tojo asked,

"I'm sure of it Dad, I love Eli so much." Nozomi said then she took Eli's hand and lightly squeezed it,

"Are you happy with that decision?" Mrs. Tojo asked with her brows furrowed,

Nozomi let out a small laugh then smiled,   
"Of course, I will spend my entire life with the person that I truly loved, even we were apart for years, fate still brought us back." 

"Then, we'll support you two." Mr. Tojo said with a smile,

Everyone cheered for Eli and Nozomi,  
Rin stood up and lifted her wine glass,   
"Cheers for Nozomi and Eli nya!!" 

"Cheers!" 

 

~~~~~~

"Umi-chan! Feed me with that cheesecake!" Kotori said,

"K-Kotori!, everyone is staring!"

"But you're just going to feed me..." Kotori saddened 

"O-Okay! Okay!, just don't be sad.." Umi said then took a the slice of the cheesecake,

"Ahh~!" Kotori said then Umi fed her,

"Mhhmm~!" Kotori hummed,

Nico shot a glare at Maki,

"What?" Maki asked,

"Feed me." 

"Why should I?"

Nico slapped Maki's shoulder,  
"I'll get you when we get home." She said with a frown,

"E-Eh?"

Nico looked at Eli,   
"Eli, can we use the guest room?" Nico asked,

"Yeah." Eli said,

"Thanks, can we borrow Nozomi for a bit?" She asked again,

"Well, her parents already went home...then yeah." Eli said then looked at Nozomi,

"We're going to have some fun nya!" Rin said then Nico and everyone except Maki, Umi, and Eli got up and started to walk away,

"I'll see you later Umi-chan!" Kotori said 

"Yeah." Umi replied,

 

"So, we're drinking right?" Maki said lifted her glass with a smile on her face,

Umi chuckled, "you look stressed out, I might as well have a drink." She said,

"We're going to celebrate of course!" Eli said then poured vodka on Maki's glass,

"Yikes, I'm going down with this." Maki said then laughed,

"First one who goes down has to do something embarrassing!" Eli said,

"Well, I might be at disadvantage here, since I don't drink too much." Umi said with a frown,

"Well, too bad for you then." Maki said then drank her vodka,

Eli chuckled then drank too,  
Umi let out a sigh,  
"I might regret this." She said then took a shot.

 

Eli smiled,   
"I'm so happy.." 

\---------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might be the last! Thanks for reading!


	49. You are my world

"Uhhhhh...my head hurts.." Umi mumbled as she sat straight, she glanced around, she was in a bed, and....it's Eli's house, she looked beside her, there's someone sleeping,  
Maybe it's Kotori,  
Umi smiled then moved closer to give her wife a morning kiss,

"Koto--" before she could continue, she saw the figure facing her while sleeping, the sheet is covering her face tho, but she saw the person's hair..and it's blond.

Umi immediately backed away, she jumped out of bed, and stepped on something,  
"AHHHH!!!" 

Umi's eyes widened,  
"AHHH!! STOP!!"  
She stepped on someone covered in sheets,  
"AHHHHH!!!" She screamed her lungs out due to fear,   
What the hell is going on?!..she thought..  
Then she shivered,  
"It's cold.." She mumbled and looked at herself,  
SHE IS NAKED,

"Oh fuck." She cursed then she glanced around to find her clothes,   
"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Did I slept with these two?!" She said then put her bra and panties on,   
"Wait...where is my pants?!...and my shirt?!" She said as she glanced around,

Oh fuck, Kotori is going to be mad at me! I want to cry!

The figure lying in the bed removed the sheets that covers her face, she sat up and looked at Umi, Umi looked at the figure,

"ELI?!"

"UMI?!" 

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING AT THIS HOUR?!" The figure lying on the floor said then removed the sheets,

It was Maki, she stood up and looked at Eli and Umi, she's processing what's happening at the moment,  
Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped,

"U-Umi?...why are you naked?" Maki said while sweating,

"I-I...I don't remember.." Umi said while sweating,

"A-And why are we all sleeping in one bed?" Eli joined in,

Maki rubbed her eyes,  
"No, as you can see...I'm sleeping on the floor.

"Ugh.. My head hurts...at least I'm not naked." Maki mumbled,

"Oh! Oh!, I think I remember!" Eli said 

"WE HAD A DRINK LAST NIGHT AND UMI LOST! SO SHE HAS TO STRIP DOWN IN THE BALCONY AND SH--" before Eli could finish Umi threw a bottle of lotion to Eli, she ran and strangled her,

"ILL KILL YOU FOR MAKING ME DO THAT!! ITS SHAMEFUL!! EMBARRASSING!!" Umi yelled as she strangle Eli,

"ACK!! UMI!! ACKK---IT WASNT MY IDEA!!--IT WASNT MINE!!" Eli said while struggling, then Umi stopped,

"Then who's idea was it?" 

"It's your wife's idea." 

"Oh." Umi said then calmed down,  
"Maybe I should talk to her later." 

"HAHAHAHAHA! IT WAS FUNNY!" Maki was laughing while rolling on the floor,

"Nah, it was Maki's idea." Eli said flatly,

"H-Hey Eli wait--" Maki said then Umi shot a glare at her, she quickly got up and ran to the door,

But Umi was a beast, she pulled maki by her shirt, Umi was furious,  
"Hope you're ready to die." 

"UMI-UMI NO I CAN EXPLAIN WAIT NO UMI IM SORRY---AAAARRRGGGHH" Maki screamed in agony, while Umi is strangling her,

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Eli laughed her ass off,

"ACCCKKK!!--UMI! YOURE GOING TO KILL ME!!"

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

"AAAAAHHHH!! NICO SAVE ME!!" 

"AHHH!! UMI! UMI!--IT WAS A JOKE!--A PRANK! A PRANK!!--STOP ILL DO ANYTHING!!" Maki yelled, while Eli is still laughing,

"DONT BRING THIS UP!! EVER!! OR ILL KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!!" Umi said furiously,

"OKAY-OKAY!!" Maki said then Umi stopped, Maki heavily breathes,

"That--was--close.." Maki said 

"You have learned your lesson." Umi said 

Eli sniffed her armpits then frowned,  
"I really need to bath." 

Maki and Umi did the same,  
"Yeah, I'm real sweaty, I was putting an act for Umi though."

"shut up." Umi said flatly,

Eli ran to the cabinet and grabbed the towel,  
"RACE TO THE BATHROOM CAUSE WE STINK!" Eli said then ran to the door,  
Maki jumped out of bed and did the same,  
"HEY! I GET TO BATH FIRST!!" Maki yelled then ran after Eli,

"UMI YOUR ARMPITS STINK LIKE HELL!!" Maki yelled before leaving the room,

"WHAT?!" Umi yelled then grabbed a towel, she covered herself and ran after them,

"GET BACK HERE MAKI!! YOU TWO ARE SO CHILDISH!!" Umi said while running after them,

\-----------------

Nozomi and the others are at the balcony eating snacks and drinking coffee,  
They've been listening to the three argue, and yes, that thing about Umi was not true, they just have to prank her, and the one who stripped Umi was Kotori.  
All of them are laughing on how childish their lovers are,  
Then they were startled when the door slammed opened then they started running, Eli was running first while laughing, then Maki followed, lastly is Umi ran with a towel on,

"HEY MAKI! ELI!! WHERE ARE MY PANTS AND SHIRT?!"   
They heard Umi yell, Kotori just giggled.

 

They decided to follow where they ran,  
It was the bathroom,

"Well...too bad for them then, Rin was taking a dump." Nozomi said then giggled,

The three of them arrived the at bathroom, Eli slammed the door open,  
"NYAAAAAAAA!!!" Rin screamed,

"AHHHHH!!!!" The three of then screamed in unison,

"WHY ARE YOU HERE CAT?!" Maki yelled

"IM POOPING NYA!!!! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME NYAA!!" Rin yelled tearing up a little due to the surprise,

"YOU SCARED THE FUCK OUT OF US TOO!" Eli yelled

"Eww! It stinks!" Maki said then covered her nose, the other two did the same,

"SHUT THE HELL UP MAKI!! GO AND USE SOME OTHER BATHROOM OR JUST WAIT NYA!!" Rin yelled,

"Oh! I FORGOT THAT I HAVE A SHOWER INSIDE MY ROOM!!" Eli yelled

Umi smacked Eli,   
"YOU ASSHAT! WE WERE LIKE FOOLS RUNNING LIKE THAT!" Umi said furiously,

Maki's eyes widened then she started running to Eli's room,

"HEY MAKI! WAIT YOU ASSHAT!!" Eli yelled then the two of them ran after Maki,

Before Maki could open the door Eli pushed her aside, and opened the door and entered, Umi slapped her head before entering the room,

"GODDAMNIT!" Maki cursed then entered inside,

 

Nico couldn't hold her laughter, she burst out laughing because of her lover,

"They sure are something!" Nozomi said while giggling,

"Yeah! They're like little kids!" Nico said while wiping her tears,

"Its cute and hilarious at the same time don't you think?" Kotori said with a smile,

"GODDAMNIT ELI!!!"

"ELI YOU ASSHAT!!!" 

They heard them yell, then they all giggled,

Nozomi walked at the table and saw a picture of a little Eli and her sister on a frame,

"Girls, look at this." Nozomi said while pointing the frame,

"It's so cute!" Kotori said,

"Eli-san is so little!" Hanayo said,

Then a maid approached them,  
"Ms. Tojo, would you like to see more baby pictures?" 

"Yes, please." Nozomi said,

"Then this way please." Then they all followed the maid to a old room, the main opened a drawer containing a picture book,  
She gave it to Nozomi,

"Thank you." Nozomi said before they returned back to the balcony,

They opened the book and saw a young Eli, Maki, and Umi together smiling together,

"Aww! They're so cute!" They all said in unison,

Then turned to the next page and saw a baby picture of Eli,

Next is a baby picture of Maki smiling,   
"Why does Maki have a baby picture here?" Nico said then grabbed the picture,  
"She looks cute anyway." 

"Tsk, tsk, Nicocchi....please don't steal it." Nozomi said, then the rest laughed,

"H-Hey!" Nico said,then she put it back

"Their parents are great friends, I heard they met each other overseas when they were very young, I still remember Umi and her family having a vacation overseas when we were younger, maybe thats why they have this pictures." Kotori said 

They turned to the next page,  
They all giggled,  
Another baby picture, maybe they were 5 years old?  
It was Eli, Maki, and Umi, they wore cute clothes, Eli had a bright smile, Umi had a small smile, and Maki frowned at the pic,

"Maki looks so grumpy! Ahahaha!" Nico said then laughed,

 

Nozomi smiled,   
Eli looked so happy and cute, she is very kind and respectful when you get to know her, I know people tend to hate her when she's still a gang leader, but I love her with all my heart, 

the way she speaks to me,   
the way her blue eyes shine when the light hits them,   
The way she looked like with her blond hair,

the way she laughs when she is enjoying something, 

the way she risks everything to protect something important, 

the way she holds me,  
The way she kisses my lips,  
The way she speaks the truth,  
I love everything about her,  
She is perfect,

after all those years of suffering, I found the person that makes me happy, the person who changed me,

Who will marry me.

This cute kid in the picture that is smiling brightly,

Is Eli.

Who changed my world.

No.

 

She. Is my world.

 

End.

\-------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading till the end!!


End file.
